All is not lost
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: 17-year-old Bella Swan moves to Forks, to live with the only man she's ever known to be her father after her mother remarried. Why then, does this strange family with the golden eyes seem to mean more to her? Inspired by Lost Everything by Annabella-Columbia. Some Canon and non-canon pairings Pre-twilight working towards Twilight. JxB
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something that has been rolling around in my head. I will admit, however, it is not solely my plot. Check out Anabella-Columbia's fic here on FFN 'Lost Everything.' It's where I got the inspiration.**

* * *

_Seventeen years earlier..._

My wife and I had not been happy in years. Sure, we had our share of problems and with time and patience, we worked through them. Now, not so much. Over the years, we realized we were not mates, yet we loved each other very much. We tried taking time away from the rest of the family as often as we could, hoping that would bring us closer; though, I knew it would all come to naught. I knew I could never give her her true heart's desire. Though I tried my best to give her a family, it wasn't the same Finally, we both decided we needed some time apart from one another to see if we could work through our issues separately.

While wandering around, I ran across the most amazing human scent, though not one that made me want to eat her.

It was enticing, intoxicating even, and quite alluring.

I followed the scent until I found a group of young women, having a girls night out on the town. I followed them into a small club. As of now, all their scents were mingling and I couldn't pick out the one that truly called to me. I knew, whichever one she was, I had to have her. My manhood desired her just that much. I never had this reaction to a human woman in my entire existence. The closest would have been to the woman that would find her demise as my singer. This was different. Her blood, her scent made my groin ache.

I decided to approach the table of women and see if I could pick out the one I wish to fulfill this urge. As soon as I did and our eyes met, I knew which one it was.

I introduced myself to the table and she was the first to respond.

"Hi, I'm Renée. These are my friends Sue and Sarah."

"Renée, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," I said as I took her hand, raising it to my lips and brushing my lips across the knuckles of her hand. She giggled. I looked at the other two women, who looked as if they'd seen a ghost.

"May I buy you three a drink," I asked politely. Renée was about to respond when Sarah quickly stepped in to respond.

"Umm, no. She has a boyfriend at home, and my husband is next in line as Chief of the Quileute tribe, so I think you should find some other unsuspecting woman to bother," Sarah said in a sharp tone.

"SARAH! I don't need you to speak for me! Charlie and I are not married and if this gentleman would like to buy me a drink, I can decide for myself whether to accept or decline. And who gives a shit about your husband and your tribe and what does that have to do with anything," Renée scolded her friend before turning to me.

"I would love for you to buy me a drink," she said as she got up and took my proffered arm. I had to chuckle as she turned and stuck her tongue out at her friends, who could only sit there flabbergasted.

"Why don't you find us a table so we can talk and get to know each other. I will get our drinks and join you shortly," I told Renée giving her a bright smile. She nodded and skipped off to do as I suggested. I then turned to the two Quileute women.

"I wish no harm to come to her. I just would like to spend some time with her. She intrigues me is all. I know you know what I am. But if you look into my eyes and ask your husband, he will tell you I do not feed on humans,"

"Then you are one of them." It was not a question.

"Yes, and I know about the treaty. I do not know if my family will ever come back to this area, but I do not wish to cause my family any trouble by breaking said treaty. Once I am done being entertained by the lovely Renée, she will come back to you, unharmed and I will be on my way." She only nodded.

I didn't realize how close we were to Forks, until that little revelation. I vowed then, I would have my fun with this intoxicating woman and be on my way elsewhere. As I walked away from the table to find the beautiful Renée, I saw the two Quileute women put their heads together, before the one named Sarah walked towards the bathrooms and towards the payphone. The other sat at her table and kept an eye on me.

Once I went to check on Renée to see what she wanted to drink, I went off to the bar to procure them. When I returned, the two other women were standing over Renée. Renée had a hard look on her face and her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"You know, Charlie is right, you people are nuts. I don't know why he's still friends with your husbands. Go home if you must, but I am staying right here. I'm enjoying myself and I have no wish to leave. I'm only here with you two nutjobs because Charlie said I should get to know the wives of his friends. But I don't think I like you. And if this is the company Charlie keeps, I don't think I like him either. So go. But I'm staying here," Renée said with finality.

"I will make sure she gets home safely," I told the women when they looked to me to intercede. Finally, they looked to one another before leaving.

I got to know a little about Renée. She was from California. She was here with her friend from college for Christmas break. When her friend's grandmother took ill while they were there, the two girls decided to stay and take care of the old woman. What started out as a two week holiday, turned into a two month sabbatical from school. Her friend's grandmother passed away a couple of weeks ago, and this was her first time out since she'd been here. Other than take a small trip over to the local Native American Reservation to do some souvenir shopping.

She told me how she met a young man, Charlie Swan, while she and her friend were visiting First Beach at La Push. He was there visiting his friends, Billy and Harry. She said she liked Charlie, he was charming enough and they were having what she called a fling. However, she was sure he felt more for her than she did for him. Which was why he asked her to go out with his friends' wives to get to know them better.

After a few more drinks and a couple of dances, we started making out in the small club. After a couple of hours, we were pulled apart by a shadow coming over the lighting of our cozy corner table. I looked up to find two very large Quileute men and another man standing between them.

"Renée?" the other man asked. Renée let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"What Charlie? Look, I don't think this is working out for us. It was just supposed to be a fling. I don't want to be tied down here in this little small town, and since you have taken a deputy job here, I don't see how this will work out for us. I'm sorry," she told him. From the looks of the man, I could tell he was heartbroken. Though he tried to put on a brave face, I could tell by the glistening in his eyes, he was about to cry.

"Billy, Harry, let's go. There's nothing more to do here," he said before he turned and walked out of the club. The two Quileute men, however, had something else in mind.

"We'll be there in a moment, Charlie. Go wait in the truck," one of the men said to him before turning back to me.

"We need to speak to you, Cullen," the one that must have been the soon-to-be Chief said. He was almost the spitting image of his grandfather, Ephriam Black.

"Cullen? But I thought you said…" Renée asked, confused, before I cut her off.

"It's okay, I'll explain in a moment. Let me just speak with these two, then I will drive you back to your friend's grandmothers house," I told her before joining the two men. We stepped out of the club so we could not be overheard by anyone.

"Is the rest of your coven here, Cullen?" Billy asked as soon as we were alone.

"And why would I tell you that? So you and your wolves can sneak up on us?" The two men only looked at each other as if in silent conversation.

"Look, Cullen. We don't want trouble from your kind. We know of the treaty between your coven and our tribe, however, there is nothing we can do about it. This woman is not from our tribe, nor is she from our town. My friend thought he was in love with her and that is the only reason we are concerned. I can't stop you from doing anything to her but know this; you are still not allowed on our lands. If your coven has not taken residence back in Forks, then we are still allowed to patrol there. For now, the treaty still stands. You are still, however, not allowed to bite or drink from humans."

"Have you not looked into my eyes?" I was becoming angry now, having to keep explaining myself. "As you can see by my golden eyes, I stick to the animal diet, as does the rest of my _FAMILY._" They scoffed at the term. It was then we heard a gasp from behind us. We quickly turned to see Renée standing there, her hand cupped over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"So it's true?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to the two Quileute elders standing there, stiff as boards.

"So it seems your wives have broken the treaty," I said pointedly, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Come, Renée. We'll take you home and explain," the men told my companion.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I will, however, stay and let Mr. Cullen, or whatever his name is, explain. You take Charlie back to Forks. He doesn't look too good." We then turned to see poor Charlie, still sitting in the truck, looking as if someone kicked his puppy.

"Renée, maybe it's best, under the circumstances…"

"Nobody tells me what to do." I was beginning to like this little spitfire. Finally, the two men got the point. They returned to their truck and left.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Renée asked.

"You're not afraid of me?" I asked her.

"Why? Should I be? I heard them tell you, you are still not allowed to bite a human. And I heard you say you and your family only feed on animals. If you are a vampire, as Sarah and Sue told me, I would assume everything else that was said would be correct. If you wanted me dead, I think you would have already taken me far from here to do that. So, I would very much like to continue our date, if you don't mind." I gave her my famous smile and we walked around and talked.

She asked a lot of questions about my family and being a vampire. She asked all the pertinent question of the Hollywood myth versus truth. I dispelled all the myths. She asked how I became a vampire and I told her. I came clean about my wife, and why I was away from her. I thought that would have run her way but it didn't

I then drove her back to Forks to her friend, only when she promised to meet me the next day in Port Angeles.

We spent the next month together. I got a small apartment in Port Angeles to be closer to her but far enough away from Forks as to not stir up the wolves. I hadn't smelled any, but I still wasn't sure if or how many there were but I wanted no trouble.

Finally, it was time for Renée to go back to California. She and her friend were taking summer classes to make up for the Winter semester they missed. Her final day, she introduced me to her friend. We were supposed to go out for one final night, I would drive her and her friend to the airport and that was to be the end of us together.

That night, Renée wasn't feeling well and called to tell me. I asked if she needed me to do anything or get anything for her. She told me she thought she just needed to rest and that she would see me in the morning.

The next morning, when I went to pick her up, she looked terrible. She said she felt sick and had been throwing up all morning. She was postponing her trip home for a few days and her mother was wiring her money to see a doctor before she went home. Lynn, however, was going back to get their dorm room ready. After driving Lynn to the airport and exchanging Renée's ticket for another flight, I drove her to a doctor in Seattle.

I waited in the waiting room for Renée to return. When she came out she looked white as a ghost. If possible she was paler than me.

"What is it, Renée? Is it bad?" I asked her as I rushed to her side. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

If it were possible for vampires to go into shock, I think I will be the first in history. Of course, we'd all heard the rumors and horror stories of vampires seducing human women and leaving them pregnant. Everyone thought it to be a ruse, started by the Volturi to keep vampires from mating with humans. Of course, we all thought it to be a myth. Surely, if a vampire ever thought himself mated to a human, he would change her in the process of claiming her as his.

Maybe, Renée is my mate. However, because I have no desire to have her human blood, I couldn't claim her as any normal vampire would.

Yeah, that's it and I'm sticking to that.

But perhaps, it's not mine. She was with Charlie Swan prior to being with me.

"Renée you don't seem happy about this. Is it because it's Charlie's?" She looked up at me completely dazed before a stray tear fell from her eye. I kissed her and brushed it away with the pad of my thumb.

"It—it—it can't be Charlie's. He—he—he's sterile. And I just assumed you being all "undead" and all…" she used her fingers to air quote the word undead and brought her voice down to only a bare whisper.

"…I wouldn't get pregnant. What am I going to do? I can't go home and tell my mother I'm pregnant out of wedlock. My mother will kill me.

"Renée, darling, please. I will marry you. I love you just that much. Then, after you have the baby, I'll change you and we can live together for eternity," I told her, taking her hand in mine. If that was what it took to have her and my child in my life, then that's what I would do. I'd have to find a way to break it to my wife. We'd get a divorce and I'd come back for Renée and…"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND? You think I want that?" Renée screamed at me while hitting me with her purse. Even though I couldn't feel the blows, I held up my hands to block her weapon of choice. She finally got up and ran from the waiting area and out to the elevators of the building. After getting over the initial shock, I got up and followed her out.

"Renée, please. That is my child you are carrying. You can't keep me away. Even if you don't want to be with me, please think of our child…"

"MY CHILD! You will stay away from me or I will find a way to get to Italy and tell your rulers of what you have done!"

"Renée, you don't mean that!" I said as I grabbed her a little too hard by her arm. She winced at my touch and looked down at my hand on her arm. I quickly let go. As soon as I did, I could see the bruise already starting to form on her arm.

"You see that? And you think I want you anywhere near my child?" she said scornfully.

"Renée, as you told me after the conversation with Harry and Billy, I would never intentionally hurt you…"

"Intentionally, maybe not. That still doesn't mean you won't accidentally crush my baby." She stopped her rant as the elevator finally came and opened in front of us. We both got on, and rode down in silence, as there were other passengers on.

Once we reach the ground floor, we got off and I walked her to my rental car.

"Renée, you don't understand. By going to the Volturi they will not only kill me for exposing myself to a human, but you will be killed and turned anyway."

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want you to die, but I don't want to be a vampire either. I didn't want a child right now in my life. I wanted to go to school and become a teacher. I want to eventually have children, I think. I don't know, I'm all confused. Just, please give me some time to think about what I'm going to do. I didn't mean to upset you. Just, please, take me home and I'll call you."

We rode back to Forks in complete silence. All the while, I'm trying to think of a solution to all of this. Just maybe, if Renée doesn't want the baby, I could take the baby with me. My wife would surely love him or her as if it were her own.

Once we were back at her friends' grandmother's house, Renée made to get out of the car without saying a word. I grabbed her arm this time, far more gently.

"Please, Renée. Don't do anything rash. Don't kill our baby. If you don't want the baby, I can take it with me, once he or she is born. I will raise him or her as if they were human if that's what you want. They will never want for anything, I promise."

"Wait, you mean my baby won't be human?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Well, no. The baby will be what's known as a vampire/human hybrid. A dhampir." That made her close the car door sit back and look at me.

"I don't know what to do?" she said as she started crying. I pulled her into my arms.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I will be here for you. Give me a couple of days. I will have everything all set up. We'll get a place in Seattle and I will look after you. Call your mom and tell her you've decided to stay here and go to school. Once you have the baby, we'll decide what to do then. Just please, know that I love you and I love our little bundle of joy." She nodded. I dried her tears with the pads of my thumbs before kissing her softly on the lips. I watched until she made her way inside the house.

Once she was inside, I made my way back to Port Angeles to my rented apartment. I picked up the phone and called the only person I knew could help me.

"Where have you been? We've all been worried about you."

"I know. I've gotten myself in trouble now and I need your help."

_Six months later…_

_In the bedroom of our small apartment, on September 13__th__, our daughter Isabella Maria was born. Renée and I found out, Isabella was actually more human than vampire, which was why she was born at seven months instead of nine, yet, not a premature baby. All of her tests showed he had very little vampire venom in her bloodstream. While she had some vampire healing properties, she could still be hurt or killed and most likely not immortal. Her growth rate, also was very much that of a human baby, however, her mind was much more mature than any typical newborn baby._

_While I thought Renée was happy with our life together with our new baby, I came home two weeks later from a hunt, to find Renée had taken off. All of her clothes, along with all of Isabella's things and Isabella…gone._

_I felt as if I'd been punched in the gut._

_About five years later, __Renée__ finally contacted me. She gave me permission to see Isabella one last time, but only as a way to extort money from me. She said I was to never have anything to do with her or our daughter ever again, but as long as I kept the child support payments, she would not contact the Volturi or the Quileutes. I set up a bank account in her name, and only then I was permitted to see my daughter. She introduced me to our daughter as a distant friend who just dropped by to say hi. I etched the look of my daughter's face in my memory. It was all I had to last me the rest of eternity._

* * *

**Any guess as who it is?**

**I hope for this not to be a long drawn our story. I found that my muses stay on track, don't go all ADD and run out of fuel if I make them short. So next update will be before dawn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I want to give credit to Annabella-Columbia for the inspiration for this story**

* * *

Why again did I decide to move to Forks with my dad Charlie? Oh yeah, because my crazy ass mother got remarried.

Renée wanted to be able to travel with her new husband, Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. Well, the jerk must not be that good, since he can't seem to find a permanent team.

I stopped coming to Forks to visit my dad because his friends treat me like I have the plague or something. It was all just too weird. Some of the kids on the rez were okay, but his friends all acted like I was gonna bite them or something. So, Charlie and I decided he would just come to visit me. He would come to get me and we'd have a vacation, either in California, and he'd take me to Disneyland, or we would go to some other theme park somewhere else.

When Renée married Phil, I decided I wanted to live my last two years of high school with my dad, before I go off to college.

Technically, I could already have gone to college, if my mom wasn't so pig-headed. I tested well above my grade level. I've actually been deemed a genius; some say a child prodigy. But my stupid mother said she didn't want me treated like a lab rat, and wanted me to grow up like any other child, just another of my peers. Personally, I just think she doesn't want to admit I'm smarter than she is.

I mean really, I've been taking care of her selfish ass since I was ten-years-old. I got my first job tutoring high school and college kids, just to keep food in the house and the lights on. She couldn't manage to remember to pay the bills but could keep up with the latest Monolo Bilaniks like it's nobody's business. When I would ask her where she got the money for the shoes, she'd lie and say she got them on sale or at a thrift shop. Did she think I was that stupid? Who the hell does she think balances her freaking checkbook?

Anyway, it's not my problem anymore. That's Phil's problem.

I just want to get through my next two years of high school, then I can go to college and not have to worry about her or Charlie.

Charlie. There's another one, no matter how smart I'm supposed to be I just can't figure out. Maybe it's because I never spent enough time with him, but I just don't feel a connection with him. And I just can't put my finger on what's missing. We look enough alike I suppose. I mean we do have the same eye and hair color, unlike Renée's blonde hair and blue eyes.

I've been here a week, and we've barely spoken three full sentences to each other, yet the silence isn't awkward.

Today, Charlie came home in his cruiser followed by two of his friends from the Quileute reservation.

"Bells, you wanna come outside for a minute. I've got something to show ya," he calls out as soon as he's out of the cruiser. I look out the window of my room and see a rusty red truck pull into the driveway and a young Quileute boy get out of the truck. By the time I make it downstairs, another truck has pulled in and the boy is getting a wheelchair out of the back and the man is hauling himself into the wheelchair.

"Hey, Char—Dad, What's up?"

"Bells, you remember Billy don't cha?" I just nod in the old man's direction.

"Billy," I say curtly

"Bella," Billy nods in response. Charlie just hunches his shoulders as if there's nothing amiss. I then look over and see the young boy smiling at me like he's lost his mind.

"Hey, Bella. Do you remember me?" The odd boy says. I just look at him, expressionless.

"Jacob Black. Remember, we used to make mud pies together down on First Beach." I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I remember. You used to think it was funny to push the mud pies in my face. Dad, what's up? Why am I out here? I was getting my stuff together for school tomorrow."

"Well, kiddo what do you think?" He says as he stretches his arms out over the truck.

"Nice truck. It's got character. Whose is it?"

"It's yours. I just bought it off old Billy here. It's your welcome home present. I know you wouldn't want to show up to school in your old man's police cruiser."

"Are you kidding me, Charlie? This is for me? That's so cool! Thanks, Dad," I tell him as I wrap my arms around his waist for a hug.

"I rebuilt the engine. Hop in. It's a little tricky," Jacob says with a big goofy grin on his face. He then runs around to the passenger side as I get in on the driver side.

"So, would you like me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" I ask the kid. I mean he was nice enough to help with the truck, and it would be nice to at least know somebody there, being the new kid and all.

"I actually go to school on the rez. But maybe we can hang out sometimes," He tells me.

"Sure I guess." I jump out of the truck to see my dad and Billy horseplaying around.

"So do those two always act like that?" I ask Jacob.

"Yeah, it only gets worse with old age. Hey, my dad brought over some fish fry, and we're gonna hang out for a bit and watch the game. You gonna join us?" Jacob asks.

"No, I don't think so. I already ate a salad and I just wanna get my stuff ready for school tomorrow. But let me get settled in and maybe we can hang out sometime.

"Okay, Bella, well, it's nice to have you back. Charlie's done nothing but brag about you since you told him you were coming back. See ya around," he says before going to help his dad get his wheelchair up and into the house. I run back upstairs and finish getting my stuff together for school. I then take a shower and read a little before going to bed early. Before going to bed, I leave my window open just a crack to get some fresh air into the room. Charlie obviously painted just before I got here since the room still smells a little like paint fume.

I'm just dozing off to sleep when I hear Charlie making is way up the stairs. Just for a moment, I swear there's somebody in my room. I see a shadow near my window. But when I turn my bedside light on, nobody's there. But I swear my window is open wider than before. Huh! That's weird.

**Cullen POV**

I've done nothing but think about her since the last time I saw her. Though I have to keep my thoughts guarded against Edward's mind-reading ability. So, I keep it pushed back into the far recess of my mind and think about fucking my wife. That always seems to keep him out of my head.

When the family decided to make the next move two years ago, I was dead set against coming to Forks. But of course, that was Esme's favorite house. So now the family is back in Forks. I've tried my best to keep as far away from Chief Swan as possible in case he remembers me from my little stint in town eighteen years ago.

Now I hear around that the Chief's daughter is moving back to town. It can't be! She wouldn't have done that would she? Would that selfish bitch really have pretended my daughter was Charlie's? Well, I guess its time to finally meet the Chief.

I make a friendly call into the Forks Police station.

"Is Chief Swan in?" I ask the receptionist when I walk into the station.

"Yes he is, who should I tell him is here to see him?" she asks.

"Tell him, Cullen. He'll know who I am." She nods and then gets up and walks to a back office.

"Chief, there's a Mr. Cullen here to see you."

"I'll be right out, Shelly. Could you close the door for a minute and tell him I'll be right there." The receptionist nods and come back out and relays what he said. Even though he's behind closed doors, I can hear perfectly well what's going on on the other side of the door.

"Why is he here? If he thinks he's taking my daughter away from me now that I've got her back in my life…well he has another think coming. I'll kill him. I swear I will, and they will never know where I buried the body," I here him muttering to himself as he paces back and forth in his office. I then hear him let out a sharp breath before he opens the door. His eyes snap to me as soon as he opens the door, but he's shocked, since I haven't changed since the last time he saw me, yet, I can tell he looks much older.

"Come into my office Mr. Cullen," he says stoically."

I walk into the office and stand in front of his desk until he gestures for me to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Cullen? Coffee?"

"No thank you," I say as I fold my hands in my lap. Now that I'm here, I'm not sure what it is I want to say. So we just sit there looking at each other for a few beats before Charlie lays his hands flat out on his desk.

"Look, I know she's your daughter, but you can't have her. I've loved that little girls since Renée brought her into my life after you ran out on her…"

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yes, She said after Bella was born, you left and never came back. You promised to marry her but then you ran out on her."

"That's not at all what happened, Chief Swan."

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened?" The Chief said, with a hatred that would cut me in half if it were possible.

"I had to literally beg Renée not to abort Bella. I took her in and took care of her after she found out we were pregnant. I thought she was happy. Granted I was married at the time Renée and I got together, but I was ready to divorce my wife and start a new life with her and our baby.

"After Bella was born, I left for two weeks to take care of some business, then I was ready to take Renée anywhere she wanted to go to start our new family together. When I got back Renée and Bella were gone. I didn't hear hide nor hair from them until five years later," I told him.

"That was when Renée said she didn't want to be married to me anymore," he said with a sigh. "She came to me when Bella was two weeks old, trying to tell me Bella was my baby. Mr. Cullen, I can't have children, and Renée knows this,"

"I'm aware."

"So, she told you?"

"Yes. When I took her to the doctor when she started having morning sickness, and she found out she was pregnant, she was very upset. To be honest, I've been told it was nearly impossible to sire children as well. But I was willing to believe the child she was carrying was mine. It's since been confirmed that indeed she is. But the point is, when she was upset, I thought it was because she thought it was your child and that I would have been upset about that. That was when she told me you were sterile. Would you mind me asking how your condition came to be?

"I had measles as an adolescent, which can make men sterile if contracted after puberty."

"Yes, I am aware of that as well. Look, Chief Swan. It seems we were both duped by the same woman. I've been paying child support for that little girl since she was five years old, on the threat that if I didn't she would make sure I'm punished. Yet I haven't seen her since then. I don't wish to cause trouble for you or Bella. I just want to be a part of her life. Is it possible to come to an understanding about this?" The Chief thinks this over as he swipes is fingers over his pornstache.

"I don't want her to know who you are to her," he tells me.

"I can do that," I reply.

"And it would be up to her how much time she wants to spend with you. I won't force her."

"Understandable."

"Now, can I ask you a question?" I nod my affirmation.

"How is it possible for you to not have aged a day since I saw you in that club?" I purse my lips as I think about how I want to answer this.

"Would you believe me if I told you good genes?"

"Not a chance." Was the Chief's reply. He thinks very carefully about his next question.

"Does it have anything to do with the tribe hatred of you and your family?"

"Yes," is my simple reply. He quirks an eyebrow at me for me to elaborate.

"Look, Chief, for you to know would be very hazardous for your health.

"Let me guess, If you tell me, you'd have to kill me. That's the same garbage I hear from the tribe. I don't care what it is as long as it doesn't affect Bella."

"It already does. Just know Chief Swan, I love that little girl just as much as you do and I would give my very life before I would let anything happen to her. I stayed away because of the threat Renée placed on me could have done just that. I just want a chance to know her, is all."

"You don't know how much I wish Renée had never stepped into my life. The only saving grace to that was Bella." The Chief tells me.

"I have to agree with you there, Chief."

"She'll be here tomorrow. Let her get some time to settle in, then I will contact you to set up a meeting, the Chief says before he stands up from his desk. He reaches over to shake my hand. I see his reaction when he sees how cold my hands are, but to his credit, he doesn't say anything. I hand him a card with my number before I leave his office.

Now, it's been one week since my meeting with the Chief, and as much as I want to stay away I can't any longer. If I can just have one peek at her, I will be satisfied until I hear from the Chief. I can smell her scent as I approach the house. She smells almost as good as her mother, but I can smell the spicy undertone of her scent that belongs to me. I walk around the house and spot a window upstairs that is cracked just a bit. I silently jump to the ledge of the window. And to my luck, as I peer in, I see it's Bella's room and she's there laying in bed. I open the window more, just enough for me to slip in. I look around the room and see there is a rocking chair. I walk over and sit and just watch her sleep. She's absolutely beautiful, and she's my child. She's a miracle. I feel the venom well up in my eyes that will never fall.

After about five minutes, I hear the Chief awake from his sleep downstairs and the footfalls as he makes his way up the stairs.

"Sleep well, baby girl," I say before I get up and make my way back to her window. Just before I leave, I hear her stir and she looks right at me. She makes a turn to turn on her bedside lamp, but before she can turn back, I'm gone.

I hunt before I return to the house and the family. I can't go back to high school. As soon as I approach the house, the little pixie is waiting for me on the porch.

"I think that will be best for her. If she sees you there first, she'll be suspicious," Alice tells me. **_FUCK ME!_**

"What have you seen Alice?" She just gives me her all-knowing smirk.

"I think you should talk to Carlisle. Tell him you want a job at the hospital," she says before he flits off upstairs.

* * *

**For all those to guessed Carlisle, Guess again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. They give me fuel to continue. Reviews are like drugs, the more you get, the more you want. Some of you have guessed correctly, yet I'm not ready to reveal the 'Baby Daddy' just yet. Still waiting on Maury with the results.**

* * *

**CHARLIE'S POV**

As soon as he left, the first thing I did was pull the bottle of scotch out of my desk drawer and poured two fingers into my coffee cup and down it to calm my nerves.

I don't know what to do. I should send Bella back to Renée, even if it's just so I know she's still my little girl. He can't take her from me, now that I've just got her back. I still remember the day like it were yesterday when Renée showed up on my doorstep out of the blue.

**FLASHBACK…**

_I was just getting ready to walk out the door for my shift at the station when there was a knock on the door. I was sure it was one of my ma's friends so I didn't think anything of it. I was rushing because I didn't wanna be late for my shift. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and there stood the woman I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with until she broke my heart. She looked so ashamed, so sad, small. I got so lost in her sad blue eyes, that I didn't see the cab parked in our driveway, nor did I notice the bundle she was carrying in her arms until I heard the coo coming from the bundle. That broke me from my Renée induced stupor and back to reality_

_"What are you doing here, Renée?" She flinched at my words. I know my voice was cold, but I didn't mean to say it as harshly as I did._

_"I don't have anywhere else to go, Charlie. I can't go back to California, my mother will kill me. And you are the only other person I know here. Please, can I come in? It's a little chilly out here and…" she then hefted the bundle in her arms. I backed away from the door and let her in._

_"Um, do you think you could take care of the cab? I don't have any money." She looked so ashamed. I just wanted to take her into my arms right then and there, but I needed to know what was going on first. _

_"Have a seat. I'll take care of the taxi fare then I have to make a phone call to the station and let them know there has been an emergency and I can't come in." she nodded, sat down on the sofa and placed the bag she was carrying on the floor while I went out to take care of the taxi. When I did, the driver handed me two suitcases from his trunk. _

_When I brought them inside and looked to where Renée was sitting, I think I fell in love in that very instant. Laying in her arm was the tiniest little thing I've ever seen. She had a head full of dark brown ringlets and dressed in a little pink sleeper thingy with little bunnies on the feet._

_I walked over to them and got down on my knees in front of Renée so I could see her up close. She drew me in like a moth to a flame. At that moment, I knew I would do any and everything in my power to protect this little angel. I was just about to hold my arms up and ask Renée if I could hold her until Renée opened her mouth and the poisonous lies started to fall out._

_"Would you like to hold your daughter, Charlie?" It was like I'd been bitten by a snake. I immediately recoiled, got up off the floor and stood over Renée._

_"I don't know what you are trying to pull Renée, but I know for a fact that is not my daughter. Now, if you want me to help you, let's at least start out with some truth. Shall we? Now, are you going to tell me what's really going on, or do I need to pay for a bus ticket and ship you and your baby back to California?" She pulled the baby close to her and began sobbing._

_"I'm sorry, Charlie. I don't know why I did that. No, Isabella is not your daughter. She belongs to the man you saw me with at the club. I didn't know at the time he was married. He took me in when I told him I was pregnant and took care of me. He even called in his father, who is a doctor to take care of me an deliver the baby. _

_"While we were together, he kept telling me how much he loved me and wanted to marry me once our baby was born. He was going to divorce his wife because she couldn't have children and I had given him the one thing he desired._

_"Then, after his father delivered the baby and she was checked out to be healthy he left. It was just him, me and the baby. Soon after he left as well and never came back. Charlie, I don't know what to do. I was a fool, Charlie. You are a good man and I should have never broken up with you the way I did. Please, can you forgive me, Charlie?" I listened to her story, but I didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth. But there was something about the baby that just kept drawing me in. It was like Renée was the poison and that little beautiful angel was the antidote._

_It was then, my mother decided to come home from playing bingo._

_"What's this?" my mother said as she took in the scene._

_"Ma, you remember Renée, don't cha?"_

_"Of course I remember the poisonous bitch that broke my baby's heart. But what's she doing here? And who is this little precious angel?"_

_"This is Isabella, Mrs. Swan," Renée told my mother. I saw her cringe at my mother's words. My mother cooed with the baby for a moment._

_"She's a bright one, this one is. You can tell when you look in her eyes. She's already so alert to everything going on around her. She's destined to be something great, despite her lineage," the sour tone in my mother's voice towards Renée was like biting into a lemon, in absolute contrast to the sugary sweetness towards Isabella._

_"How about I take little Isabella upstairs with me, and I can let you two talk. This child doesn't need to hear the row you two are about to have._

_"Um, no Mrs. Swan, you don't have to do that. It's clear we're not welcomed here. Charlie, I think I will take that offer of the bus ticket._

_"Nonsense, you are welcomed to stay as long as you need to, dear. I won't turn a young mother and her precious baby out on the street. I don't meddle in my son's affairs…"__** Oh really? Since when?**_

**_"_**_…but just so we are clear on things, Charles, this isn't your baby," my mother said pointedly_

_"Yes, ma. I think we've already established that before you came home," I said sarcastically, mentally rolling my eyes. And I do mean mentally if I wanted to keep them in my head. My mother then proceeded to pick up the diaper bag, scoop Isabella up in her arms and headed to the kitchen. _

_Renée and I remained silent, waiting for my mother to take Isabella upstairs before we continued our conversation. Soon, my mother came back out with the diaper bag on her shoulder, Isabella in one arm and a bottle in the other hand and proceeded to take them all upstairs._

_"Don't mind me. Isabella is going to have some bonding time with Grandma Helen. We'll be listening to some music while you two discuss things. Isn't that right, you little angel you," My mother cooed as she brushed her nose against Isabella's as they made their way upstairs. I could almost swear, Isabella answered her back._

_"After an hour or so of Renée and I 'discussing things' we decided to give our relationship another shot. For now, she and Isabella would have their own room._

_Eventually, Renée got a part-time job at a local daycare center, where she could take Isabella to work with her. My mother watched Isabella a night while Renée took classes at night at Peninsula Community College. Six-months later Renée and I were married, despite the protest of my mother._

_Another three months after we were married and a little help from my mother, I was able to save enough money to put a down payment on our own home._

_I was happy. I was in love with the woman of my dreams, or so I thought. But I could tell Renée was restless. The words she said to me in that club began to ring true._

_She didn't want to be tied down in this little small town. I suspect she saw something in the Cullen guy that told her he could give her just that. He seemed so worldly compared to me._

_Isabella was my only sunlight in what seemed like a world of darkness. I lived to make that little girl smile. She was so smart. All she ever wanted to do was read, in which she was doing at the age of two. And that girl read any and everything she could get her hands on._

_"Her brain is so much more mature than her body. It's like her body is growing to catch up with her brain. Sometimes, I swear I'm speaking to an adult. She has an old soul, that one does. People seem to gravitate towards her, but they aren't interesting enough for her. I think she needs to be in a special school," my mother told me one day. I immediately pulled Isabella to me._

_"No! I won't lose her! I won't send her away to some special school!" I told my mother, fretting._

_"You're going to lose her anyway, Charles. That mother of hers is going to snatch her away from you. When she does, there isn't anything you can do about it. Even though you've given the child your name, she isn't yours. What happens when her real father comes and wants her?_

**END FLASHBACK…**

How true my mother's words were. I'm just sorry she isn't around any longer to see what a beautiful woman Isabella grew up to be.

I wish I'd taken some of my mother's advice to heart. That light Isabella once had, though still there has been dimmed by the darkness that is Renée. Now that I know the truth about what happened between Renée and that young man…

What am I saying, young man? That man is as old, if not older than I am. Yet he doesn't look a day over nineteen. He looks like he should be dating my daughter, not be her father. Yet something in his eyes tells me he's much, much older than what he seems.

Cullen. That's not a common name. He has to be related to Dr. Cullen, the new doctor over at Forks General. I've met him and his lovely wife. From what I hear, he adopted some teenagers that go to Forks High. Something's going on here and I don't know what, but I suspect I know where to get answers. I pick up the phone from my desk and call the one person that will give me answers to my questions.

"Hey, Billy."

**BILLY BLACK**

I knew the shit was about to hit the fan the day Charlie told me Isabella was coming to Forks to live for good. It's no coincidence she comes to live here just when the Cullens move back. They draw their kind to them.

While we know of the treaty and both sides have abided by it so far, once they announced they were returning, the patrols had to cease in Forks.

We had to call a secret meeting of the elders to discuss what to do about the Bella Swan/Cullen issue. We only have two wolves now that Old Quil decided to stop phasing some time ago. He's too old now to try to start again.

Harry, Old Quil and I go to the secret village where the pack resides.

I tip my head and remove my hat, as I enter the cabin where the two men reside. Harry and Old Quil do the same.

"Grandfather. We've come to discuss a situation with you." I said not looking him in the eye.

"I know what you've come to discuss. Joshua and I have spoken with Dr. Cullen and his son. They are still both honorable men, especially for their species. They still keep to the diet they told us about all those years ago. I saw their eye color."

"The one that sired the child?"

"Yes, it was him and the doctor. The doctor showed me the test he ran on the child when she was born. While she is technically a dhampir, the child is eighty percent human and twenty percent vampire. While venom runs through her veins, her bites are not venomous. She poses no harm to the town nor the tribe." Ephraim, my grandfather tells me.

"But how can we be sure we can trust them? They could have manufactured the test," Harry asked.

"I don't know why they would have reason to be deceitful. They are in as much if not more risk to do so. If the rulers of their kind were to ever find out a human was exposed to their knowledge, they would be executed, as well as the human that was exposed and the Dhampir. From what I can tell, that man loves that child. As much as your friend, Charlie Swan.

"Humans can be just as evil and poisonous as any vampire, and from what I've been told of the woman, Renée, she's as venomous as they come. Her beguiling ways not only drew in a vampire but your human friend, Charlie Swan. I suspect her to be a witch. Though, I have no proof. I've never met the woman.

"While I know it is ill to speak of the dead, William, it was your wife, and your's Harry, that put us at risk, not the Cullen Clan. Their loose lips, told the secret of their nature, thus breaking the treaty. If they wanted to, they could have retaliated just on that alone. But they chose to let that infraction go. Until such time as we can be sure of the facts, the child must adhere to the treaty. She cannot be allowed on tribal land." My grandfather then lit his pipe. This was final.

"Yes, grandfather." After smoking from his pipe, we left the cabin to go back to our own homes. After stopping off to see Old Quil into his cabin, Harry pushed me back to mine.

"Harry, how am I suppose to keep Charlie from bringing Bella to La Push? You know how he feels about her. He loves her as if she were his own. I fear we are going to lose our friendship over this."

"I know, Billy. But we have to keep this to ourselves. Unless a new generation of our boys begins to phase, we must rely on the old-timers to keep the tribe safe. We can't go against them."

"I have a feeling, with the return of the Cullens, we will have fresh wolves to rely on." Just as we were about to reach my cabin, my cell phone rang.

"Hey, Billy."

"Charlie. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if that truck is ready for Bella? I wanted to bring her down to pick it up. I thought she could hang out with Jake while you and I talk. She hasn't been out of the house since she got here and I thought it would be nice to let her see some of the kids on the rez," Charlie said, though there was something in his voice that told me he was concerned about more than some old truck for his daughter.

"Charlie, why don't I meet you at the station, we can talk there. I'll have Jake bring the truck and we can take it over to Bella. He has a few finishing touches to do. That will give us time to talk, then when he's finished, he'll head up and take it to your house.

"Sound's good, Billy. I'll see you in a few," Charlie said before disconnecting the call.

"I thought Jake was through with that old rust bucket?" Harry inquired.

"He is. But I have a feeling Charlie wants to discuss something that Jake shouldn't be privy too, right now. Help me into the truck. Tell Jake I went to see Chief Swan and I will call him when I want him to bring the truck into town.'

"Okay, Billy. Will do." After helping me into the truck and putting my chair in the back, I was off to see Charlie.

**_Half an hour later…_**

"He's gonna take my little girl, Billy!" Charlie was damn near hysterical.

"Charlie, you need to calm down. I don't think he's gonna take her from you. But he does have a right to see his own child. I think he's coming to you, because he feels you will be more reasonable than that witch, Renée. If he meant Bella any harm, he could have…" _Damn me and my stupid mouth!_

"He could have what, Billy?" Charlie narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know something, Billy. I've known you since we were kids and I know when you holding something from me. That night, you took me to that club. You looked murderous until you saw Sarah and Sue were alright. I thought you brought me along to cover up a murder or something. Tell me what you know. That…man. Something's not right about him. He should look my age if not older, yet he looks exactly the same as he did the night I caught him with Renée. You said so yourself if he meant Bella any harm, he could have…what, Billy? Killed Renée? Kidnapped Bella?"

"I didn't say that, Charlie."

"No, and that's not all you're not saying. Tell me. What is he? Is my little girl safe with him?" Charlie was in full-on hysterics now. He had me lifted up out of my chair by my shirt collar.

"Charlie, I would bet my life, that Bella couldn't be more protected than with him and his family."

"What are you saying? Are they Mafia?" I just chuckled. _If only it were that easy._

"No Charlie, they're not gangsters." _Much worse._ Look, Charlie. Why don't you go ahead and set up a meeting so he can see Bella tomorrow after school? Harry and I will meet you there. Say an hour before so the four of us can have a chit-chat. Let me call Jake, so he can come on up with Bella's gift. I'll have him stop by Harry's. I know Sue just made some fried fish. We'll eat, drink some beer and watch the game. You look like you can use a drink." _Me too!_

* * *

**_YEAH! Renee is a lying sneaky bitch. I think she might be a witch too, What do you think? Next Chapter, Maury will have the results. It should be up by morning. Late afternoon at the latest, depends on how work goes tonight. Also, I haven't decided if I want Bella to have a mate or not or if we should just deal with 'Whose my Daddy?' I haven't done a Bella/Peter pairing. What do you think?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, for all the reviews and comments. Keep them coming, folks. Maury's results are in.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

All in all, my first day of school wasn't too bad. I actually made a friend, which that in itself was a huge feat.

I don't think he's someone I would see as a boyfriend, in fact, I think he may be gay. But we seem to have a lot in common. He asked a lot of questions about me and seem to be genuinely interested in my answers. For some strange reason, I didn't feel like I needed to shut him out like I do most people. He made me feel comfortable, in my own skin, which I usually don't.

His family seems a little strange, though. They all have these freaky gold eyes, even though those eyes remind me of someone that should be special to me.

Edward was in my biology class. He was funny and loves music like I do, though he was not as much into popular music for someone his age. He said he was a pianist and I told him I would love to learn to play and he said he could teach me.

Since Biology was my last class of the day, we walked out together laughing and cracking jokes and his family looked at us like we were from another planet; their mouths agape like dead fish. It made me laugh out loud, and give a very unladylike snort, which Edward thought was funny as hell. But the little pixie-like girl looked at me like I was some kind of bug or something.

I liked the blonde girl very much, though. The blonde boy seemed like he was so out of his element. He was the boyfriend of the little pixie bitch and I thought he could do so much better.

Speaking of that little bitch, I didn't care for her attitude in regards to my style of dress. Who the hell does she think she is? If she thinks I gonna sit there and let her play dress up like some damn life-size barbie, she's got another think coming.

I told them I needed to get home and cook dinner for my dad and do my homework, Edward asked if he could come over and study with me, I told him I needed to ask my dad first. I wasn't sure where he was with the whole having guys over thing, even though I don't see Edward that way. He was so much more fun that those icky boys from the rez. Something about them made my skin crawl.

Edward gave me his cell phone number and I told him I would call him when I got home.

When I got to my house, I was surprised to see my dad was already home from work. He wasn't due for another couple of hours. But there was also Billy Black's truck in the yard as well as another huge jeep, which I think was a Hummer.

I walked in and I froze.

That face.

Those eyes.

I will never forget those eyes again as long as I live. I thought that face and those eyes were dreams of my guardian angel.

Then I got a flash of images that I hadn't thought about since I was a very little girl. It was things I only talked about with my Granny Helen

**FLASHBACK…**

_"Gran?"_

_"Yes baby girl"_

_"Somebody else used to call me that. Do you know him?"_

_"Who sweetheart"_

_"The man…The man with the jewels in his eyes."_

_"Jewels? What do you mean sweetheart?_

_"The Jewels like your earrings." I twirled the yellow-colored jewel in her ears_

_"That's called topaz, sweetheart. It's my birthstone. Some people call it Citrine, but they look more like topaz to me."_

_"Topaz. Do I have a birthstone, Gran?"_

_"Tell me about the man with topaz in his eyes. The next time I take you shopping we will look for your birthstone. Okay?"_

_"Well, he used to hum to me when he fed me. His eyes are the first thing I remember when I first opened my eyes."_

_"When was this, baby girl?" My Gran gave me a look that she was worried about what I said._

_"I don't know? I want to say when I was first born, but that can't be right, can it? People don't remember when they were first born do they?"_

_"Oh, baby girl. I wouldn't worry too much about what most people do or don't do. You are unlike any other person on the planet. You, my dear baby girl are special." My Gran squeezed me tight._

_"Gran"_

_"Yes, baby girl."_

_"Can we make cookies?"_

_"You bet your sweet little tush we can." I giggled and jumped down off her lap and was ready to go downstairs so we could make cookies._

**END FLASHBACK…**

And then, he said it.

"Baby Girl, are you alright?"

"It's you. You're real." I reached up and touched his face with my fingertips.

Suddenly my world went black.

**_The previous night…_**

**EMMETT'S POV**

It was time. I had to come clean to my wife before I said anything to anyone else. I walked into the house and listened for where everyone was. Jazz was in the lounge playing video games. Edward was in his room, listening to music. Carlisle wasn't home from the hospital yet. I wondered if I could catch him before he left, that way he could help me explain things to Rosie.

I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

"Is something wrong Emmett?"

"Yes and no. I needed to come talk to you. I'm bringing Rose with me."

"So you think that wise, son?"

"I don't know if it's wise, but I'm hoping if we come to the hospital and talk to you, she won't break something, mainly me.

"Okay, well, I'll be in my office waiting for you. My shift ends in about thirty minutes. If I'm not there just wait for me."

"Thanks, Pops."

"Anytime, son."

I knew exactly where I'd find Rosie. So I headed to the garage. Only her beautiful legs sticking out from underneath her Astin Martin.

We've come a long way in the last eighteen years. Sometimes she still had a vile temper, but our time apart seemed to have mellowed her out a whole lot. She surprises me sometimes and can be a whole lot of fun, like Renée and I were when I first met her. I can now even get her to sit down with me and play video games.

"Well don't just stand there gawking at my legs. Either get under here with me or tell me what you want," I could tell by her tone she was in a playful mood.

"I need you to come from under the car, Babe," I said in an even tone. She rolled out from under the car and smiled at me.

"What's up, Grizz." She knows I love it when she calls me that. She had a little smudge of grease on her cheek, but she was just as beautiful as the day I first opened my eyes to this existence.

"I need you to come take a ride with me, Babe," I said as I reached a hand out to help her up off the garage floor.

"Why won't you let me buy you a lift, so you don't have to be down on the floor when you work on your cars?"

"Because I like working on them this way. It's how I learned to do it. But if you want to buy the lift, I won't oppose it," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey, watch the shirt. I don't want grease and oil on it," I said smacking her playfully on her rear end and grabbing a handful of her beautiful ass.

"Let me just wash my hands and face. Do I need to change? Are you taking me out?"

"No, we need to go to the hospital and speak with Carlisle," I told her.

"Why don't we just wait for him to come home?"

"Because I want the three of us to talk, without others around. In other words, _privacy." _ I said it with a proper British accent. Something Carlisle would say. Rosie just giggled. I'd take that for now. It was probably the last time I'll hear her laugh because she's probably really gonna divorce my ass after she hears this.

She ran upstairs quickly. When she came back down, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that made her ass like 'POW!' a low cut blouse that had the girls on display nicely. On second thought, maybe I should wait. We could have sex one last time, while she's still happy. No, I need to get this over with. She's gonna see my baby girl tomorrow at school, and I've gotta explain why I'm not gonna be there. Better to get this over with now.

"Who's driving?" She asked.

"I will."

We climbed into my Hummer and went off to the hospital.

We met Carlisle on his way to his office.

"Perfect timing. My shift just ended. Why don't we go and have a seat and you can tell me why we're here," Carlisle said to me. I nodded my head. Once we all took a seat, Carlisle behind his desk, Rosie and I in the patient chairs in front. I opened my mouth to speak, but Carlisle raised his hand to speak first.

"Let me start by saying, I admire how far you two have come over the years. I know you've had your ups and downs, just like any other couple. Just remember, you are always stronger together and can get through anything, than if you are apart."

"Thanks, Pops, I appreciate that." I then reached for Rosie's hand, brought it to my lips and gave it a kiss.

"Rose, honey. When we went through our separation period, something happened."

"Em, we promised whatever happened then we'd keep it in the past and never bring it up," she told me

"I know. And when I made that promise to you, I never should have. Because even then, I knew what happened in Vegas, wasn't going to stay in Vegas. In this instance, what happened in Seattle turns eighteen this year." Rose and I both jumped when Carlisle slammed his hand down on his desk.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, this is no time to be cracking jokes. This is a very serious matter. Now I suggest you get on with it. I would very much like to get home to my mate." I ducked my head.

"Sorry."

"Rose, you know the new girl at school that everyone is talking about. Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Emmett, are you telling me you're cheating on me?"

"Rose, honey, NO! What I'm trying to tell you, is Bella Swan is not Chief Swan's biological daughter. She's…mine." I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow-up to happen. Waiting for the pain of my head, or arms, or dick and balls being ripped from my body. Finally, after what seems like hours, but was only a few seconds, I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Rosalie, daughter?" I opened my eyes to see Rosie sitting there. Still as a statue. Her mouth open, in shock.

"Now that's the face I made when I first found out," I said with a chuckle.

"Emmett!" Carlisle said in a stern tone. I was working his patience. Finally, she began to blink her eyes.

"I think this would be the vampire equivalent of a human passing out from shock. Give her a minute," Carlisle informed me. I nodded in reply. She hadn't let go of my hand yet, which I took as a good sign. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. Suddenly the venom started pooling in her eyes _Okay, here it comes._

"You had a child. A baby. With another woman." These were all statements. She wasn't asking. She then turned a scornful eye to Carlisle. This has always been the bane of Rosalie's existence. She always blamed Carlisle for changing her and not just let her die. Until she found me and carried me back to Carlisle to change, Rose was not happy in this existence. This made my life a living hell, which lead to the breakdown in our relationship, which ultimately forced us apart.

Sure, we were happy in the beginning. I think I was a project for her at first.

I've always been a big man, muscular. But when I awoke to this existence, I had super-vampiric strength, more so than a normal newborn vampire. I didn't awake with a gift like Edward's mind-reading or Jazz's empathy. My gift was my strength. The muscles in my body even grew beyond what I originally had. So controlling that strength was…is still a task. But after eighty-plus years, I've learned to live with it.

During my newborn phase, I broke every surface I touched. My sexual desire was even stronger than my bloodlust, but Rose wasn't having any of that just yet. She was just out of her newborn phase and a very traumatic transformation. Followed by a period of revenge-seeking on the bastards that ultimately ended her human life.

What Rose desired more than anything was to have a child of her own. When she finally revealed to me why she chose to save me, she said I reminded her of her cousin Vera's baby. The dimples and curly hair reminded her of little Adam. I didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't save me because she loved me, she saved me because I remind her of a baby.

Eventually, I was grateful she chose to save me, no matter the reason. Unfortunately, Rose didn't feel that way about Carlisle. On more than one occasion, she has expressed she rather he let her die than to live this existence.

"Rosalie, she was human. There can be instances, for a male vampire to mate with a human woman and that woman bare a child. These cases are very rare. In most cases of Vampire human copulation, the female is either killed or changed," Carlisle explained to Rosalie.

"But how do you know it's Emmett's?"

"Well, there's no way to precisely tell by DNA testing, at least when the child was born there wasn't. However, it has been determined that the child was eighty percent human. The venom make up in her blood was only twenty percent. Making her technically Dhampir, or hybrid, though because of the unique makeup, she is more human than vampire." Carlisle then pulled out the test results to show Rosalie. My Rose was good with all that medical mumbo jumbo.

"But you were with her, this human woman, Em?"

"Yes babe. From a month before she found out she was pregnant, until the day she walked away from me and took my child with her. Which was two weeks after Bella was born."

"But why, why would she do that? And why would Chief Swan believe she was his daughter?"

"I have a theory about that." Carlisle offered.

"I'd like to hear this too."

"Well, I think she only stayed when you told her her baby would not be totally human. After the blood test was done, and it was deemed the baby was more human than vampire, she thought it safe to take the baby back into the human world," Carlisle stated.

"Which is why she was so willing to try and make Chief Swan believe it was his baby," I added.

"So Chief Swan thinks she's his?" Rosalie asked

"No," Carlisle and I answered simultaneously.

"Renée knew the Chief was sterile. We both assumed I couldn't get her pregnant," I told her.

"Who is this rampant bitch? She sounds like a real piece of work. So, obviously, if this little girl is just coming back to live with the Chief, she did the same thing to him too," Rose was taking this better than I expected.

"Yes, she did. The Chief took her and Bella in. He really did love her. But after five years, she took Bella away from him too. That was the last time I heard from her. She called me and told me I could see Bella one last time. But only if I paid her child support. And if I didn't she would go to the Volturi or the Wolves," a rumble began low in Rosie's chest. She was ready to fuck a bitch up.

"And what about Bella in all of this?" Rose asked once she was able to get her anger under control.

"We don't know, Rosie. I haven't seen her yet. I've spoken with Chief Swan, and he is willing to let me see her, but only if I don't tell her what I am to her. I really don't care about her knowing who I am. I just want to have my baby girl in my life."

"Emmett, do you know what this means?" The venom was welling up in her eyes again, which in turn made them well up in mine. I was choked up I couldn't speak. I didn't trust my voice not to crack. I just shook my head.

"We did it, baby. We're parents. We have a daughter. We may even become grandparents," Rose was so happy she launched herself out of her chair and on to me with such force, we fell over backward and broke Carlisle's chair. She was now applying butterfly kisses all over my face.

"Rose, honey. I know you're excited. But Bella already has a mother."

"Don't take this from me Em. And she won't have one for much longer, once I get my hands on the bitch." That's my babe.

"Well, now if that's settled…" Carlisle interjected.

"Um no, wait. There's one more thing."

"Besides you buying me a new chair?" Carlisle asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Oops, yeah, sorry. I don't want to go to high school with my daughter. I especially don't want her to see me on her first day, especially if there is any chance she remembers me from our meeting when she was only five years old. It's not like I've changed since she was born. It may be a little disconcerting for her. I was thinking, maybe I could get a job here at the hospital."

"Actually, Emmett, I think that would be an excellent idea. There just so happens to be an opening for the Director of IT. With your computer engineering degree, I think you could fill that quite nicely. If you'd like to start using your real name, I could tell people you are my nephew coming to live with us and you need a job. Give me your resume and I'll get it all set up," Carlisle advised me.

"Look at you. My Grizz, all grown up with a kid on the way and a real job to boot." Rose said jokingly before planting a big wet kiss on my lips.

"Now, if there's nothing else, may I now go home to my mate?" Carlisle asked, his head propped on his hand. A very human gesture, even for Carlisle.

"Yeah. Hey babe, how about I take you out for dinner?" I asked Rose, giving her a wink and my big dimpled grin.

"Oh baby, you are so romantical," Rose said with a giggle. I slapped her on her plump ass.

"Rosie, babe. I was so worried how you were gonna take this. This went a lot better than I thought it would," I told her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into my side.

"See baby, I told you I was trying not to be such a bitch anymore. But once I get my hands on that Renée bitch, that bitch is dead."

"I'm not so sure how Bella's gonna feel about that, but I'm pretty sure, I could get Chief Swan to help you hide the body. But how about we not let the rest of the family in on this just yet. I know y'all will see her in school tomorrow, I don't want her bumrushed or bombard until I've had a chance to see her, which I'm hoping will be soon. I also want to keep Edward out of our heads about it, but I want to see if he can read how she feels about us, and Jazz can test her emotions. I think Alice has already seen something, but I'm not sure what," I told Rose

"Of course that meddling little pixie has," Rose added

"Well, goodnight, you two. I'm glad it worked out for you. I'll see you at home later." Carlisle said, once we reached the parking lot and separated to our cars.

"Thanks for everything, Carlisle. You're the best, Pops."

"Thank you, son. I try."

We followed each other back to our house. Once there, Rose and I took off through the forest to chase down our meal. After, we made love under the stars until dawn.

As we were making our way back to the house, so Rose could get ready for school, my cellphone rang. This was the call I've been waiting for.

"Chief Swan."

"Mr. Cullen."

"It's actually McCarty, but we won't go it to specifics at the moment. I hope this call is to tell me I can see Bella.

"Yes, but I'd like to meet you here at my house first if you don't mind. I want to discuss some things. Let's say an hour before Bella gets out of school.

"I'll be there, Chief, and Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. Until then Chief. Have a wonderful day."

"Uh, yeah, you too," he said before disconnecting the call.

"You okay, baby?" Rose asked me.

'Yeah. I just can't believe it's really happening after all this time. What if she's afraid of me?"

"Baby, don't be nervous and don't worry. She's gonna love you. I have this great feeling about this, baby," Rosie said, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I hope you're right, Babe. Now go get ready for school. Let's see how it all goes.

An hour and a half before school let out, I was outside the Chief's house. Twenty minutes later, the police cruiser pulled into the driveway, followed by a pickup truck. In the truck, I see the two men I hadn't seen in eighteen years.

"Mr. Cull—Uh, McCarty. I don't know if you remember my friends since your tongue was so far down my girlfriend's throat at the time, I don't think you saw anything except her tonsils." Charlie said with disdain.

"Actually, Chief Swan. I do remember your associates. We had a rather lengthy conversation after you left the club. However, Mr. Black, Mr. Clearwater and I know each other very well."

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. Let's just go inside and we can get to the brass tacks," Chief Swan said. I followed the men to the front step. I saw them struggle to get Billy's chair up to the steps.

"Would you like some help?" I asked politely. Chief Swan and Harry nodded. I waved them to step back. I picked the chair up by both wheels and carried Billy Black inside the house and gently placed him down in the Chief's living room.

"How…" was the only thing the Chief could get out. He scrubbed his face with his hand.

"I want to know what you are? I can see you're big and strong. Are you some sort of superhero or something. Are we talking Superman here?"

"Chief Swan. I wish it were as simple as a comic book superhero," I told him.

"But let's say, I went with that…for now."

"So that also explains you not aging?"

"We'll say yes for now. Chief, I promise, I'm not trying to be vague with you on purpose. I have secrets, that if revealed could put you, me, your ex-wife and our daughter's life and the rest of my family at risk. I'm sure, like me, if it were just your life, you'd be willing to risk it. But are you willing to put our daughter's life at risk just to quell your curiosity?"

"I don't want to lose my daughter. I know she's not mine by blood. But she's mine in every other way. I love that little girl, Mr. McCarty."

"Emmett. You may call me Emmett," I tried to bring the atmosphere down to a friendlier tone.

"I'd prefer to keep this formal for now, if you don't mind." Charlie rebutted. I could only nod my acquiescence.

"Chief Swan, I have no wish to take Bella away from anyone, as I've stated before. I only offered to take Bella and raise her, if Renée didn't want her. Instead, she threatened my life, as well as risked her own life and that of Bella's to extort money from me. I would have gladly paid Renée whatever she wanted. It would have been better if I'd just killed her and been done with it. But she is the mother of my child. And no matter what, I loved her, just as you did. So I abided by her terms. Which begs to be asked, why is Bella back with you anyway?"

"It was at Bella's request. Renée remarried to some baseball player and she wanted to travel with him. Bella felt like she was holding her mother back from traveling with her new husband, decided to spend her last years in school with me, the only father she's ever known.

"So, Renée has turned her black widow poison on to a new victim, so to speak."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Charlie agreed.

"Witch," Billy said under his breath. I heard it, but it was spoken so low, I'm sure Charlie missed it. I quirked an eyebrow at Billy which he returned with a tight nod.

"What was that?" The Chief didn't miss a thing, obviously.

"It's just our shaman suspects Renée of being a witch. From everything I'm hearing I'd have to agree.

"Aww, Billy. There you go with that tribal voodoo shit again."

"Chief, I wouldn't discount things you know nothing about. There are supernatural forces out there. Which brings up a point I have to make. For Bella's own safety, she can not be allowed on tribal land." Harry Clearwater spoke for the first time. However, he was looking at me, not the Chief. Meaning it was not for Bella's safety. He was including her in the treaty.

"WHAT? You have got to be shitting me, Harry! Harry, we go back a long way. Well fine. If she's not welcome, then I'm not welcomed."

"Chief Swan, this has nothing to do with you or Bella, and everything to do with me. My family is not allowed on their land. And since Bella is mine, biologically, she is being included in the treaty." I said looking directly at the Quileute men.

"You have no right speaking of such things in front of this human," Harry said standing up and hovering over me.

"I told the old men we should have torn up that treaty. You have no wish to abide by it.

"Me? What about you? It seems your people are the ones who broke it in the first place. Your wives couldn't keep their mouths shut and neither can you. As a matter of fact, you're breaking it right now by being in Forks. Once we moved back, you are to keep to your land."

"That only applies to the Pack. We are not…" Harry was silenced by the hammer being pulled back on Chief Swan's gun.

"Somebody better start talking to me and soon, or I'm throwing the whole lot of you in jail, or shooting to kill and figuring out what to do with the bodies later," the Chief said. I just looked at the other two men. It wasn't like he could kill me.

"Oh for crying out loud. Okay, here it is Chief. You wanna know so badly. But if your life becomes in danger, you better hope your buddies here can protect you, because if Bella's life becomes in danger, there's nothing that will stop me from coming after you myself. Chief Swan. I'm a vampire. My entire family is a coven of vampires. When we lived here seventy-five years ago we made a treaty with the Quileuetes. We stay off their land and they keep our secret." Charlie became white as a ghost.

"Vampires? So why would they make a treaty with you?"

"Because of our unique diet. My family and I only drink animal blood to survive. That's what my coven leader would like to believe. I, on the other hand, feel like they knew they were outnumbered. Five of us to only three of them. Better to make a treaty than lose your life." He then turned to Harry and Billy.

"How would you have been outnumbered? What would make you think you could take on a pack of vampires? Wait, don't answer that." He then turned back to me.

"How does this affect Bella?" that was a valid question.

"Bella is a human/vampire hybrid or Dhampir. However because of her unique blood chemistry, she is eighty percent human and only twenty percent vampire. It's her vampire side that's not allowed on the rez."

"But Bella doesn't drink blood."

"No, she doesn't. Which makes an excellent point, Chief. I'm not really down with the whole medical mumbo jumbo, but according to my Pops, the small amount of venom is able to feed off Bella's existing blood. And because of the venom's healing properties, she's able to produce more red blood cells to replace what the venom takes. It's like a vicious cycle." I tried to explain as best I could.

"Which is why she never gets sick?" The Chief asked.

"I suppose. I haven't been around to know her illnesses, but vampires don't get sick…"

"Or die?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"Vampires don't die, but they can be killed. Bella, however, we don't know enough to make that determination. Carlisle suspects she can be hurt, but any cuts or scratches would heal on their own. Anything more than that, we just don't know." I told him as much as I know.

"But if she bites…"

"IS NOT VENOMOUS!" a feral snarl escaped my throat at Billy's words. "Unlike mine. You speak one more word against my daughter and you'll see just how venomous my bites are, old man!"

"Easy, son," Charlie tried to calm me. "So explain this venom, you speak about."

"It's much like snake venom. Initially, it paralyzes our victims so we can feed. However, if enough is introduced into a human, they will transform into a vampire."

"Which is how you became a vampire?" Charlie asked. I nodded my reply.

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"How long have you been nineteen?"

"For more than eighty years," The Chief nodded.

"Okay, I've heard enough. I want you two out of my house. If you can't come clean with whatever secrets you're holding, then we have nothing to talk about. And as it stands, since my daughter is not welcomed on the rez, neither am I. Goodbye Billy, Harry." The Chief was resolute.

Just as the men were getting ready to leave, we heard an old clanker of a truck coming up the road.

"It's Bella. You will speak to her and be cordial and then you leave," the Chief told the men. We heard her get out of her truck and make her way up the porch. If it could, my heart would be beating out of my chest at this moment. It almost felt as if my palms were sweating. As soon as she rounded the corner, from the small foyer into the living room my world was right again, if for only the briefest moment.

Because when she saw me she froze. She looked at me directly in my eyes. You could see the recognition on her beautiful face. As if she was recalling the very moment she first saw me.

"Baby Girl, are you alright?" I had to know.

"It's you. You're real." She walked over to me. Her warm fingertips stroked my face as if to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Then suddenly she collapsed in my arms.

* * *

**AFTER MANY HINT, AND DEDUCTIVE REASONING EMMETT DALE MCCARTY CULLEN... YOU ARE THE FATHER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter is just a little fluff, but since Bella was vague about what happened at school, I thought we should hear it from Edward's POV.**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

{Groans}

Do those two do anything but copulate like rabbits?

The most peaceful time I've had in this family was when Emmett and Rosalie decided to separate and leave the family for a while. I didn't have to constantly see their many, many, **_many, _**bedroom exploits.

Then when Emmett returned, he was brooding even more so than me and always seemed in a bad mood.

Then slowly but surely the big lug started to become like his old self again. I think I took it for granted just how happy and carefree Emmett made the family.

Carlisle told me about the Volturi and how the one named Marcus lost his mate Didyme. How she was sort of an empath like Jasper, only she was only able to project happiness. I wonder if Emmett has a gift like that? When I took the idea to Carlisle, he said I had an interesting point.

Now, Emmett's spending more and more time away from the family since we've moved to Forks. And even more so since we've learned the Chief's daughter is moving here.

I know somethings going on with him that no one in the family is willing to talk about or even think about.

When I bring up any subject about Emmett to Carlisle, he begins reciting the bible in Gaelic in his head. Lately, it's been on a constant loop in his mind.

I wondered if Alice has seen anything that's going on with Carlisle or Emmett. When I try to search her mind regarding visions, she only replays conversations from the other students about the Chief's daughter moving to town and starting school. Why would she care about that?

If I've learned anything, it's to see everything, hear everything and to keep my mouth shut. Which is why I tend to stay to myself, listen to my music, play my piano and leave everyone's problems to themselves. I've got my own.

Okay, so today is the day we finally get to meet this Isabella Swan. I, for one and sick of hearing the name.

I make my way downstairs to meet the others for school.

Alice and Jasper meet me on the stairs. Alice is still playing the loop of the conversation between Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Angela Weber about Isabella.

Jasper…yeah let's not even go there.

Esme and Carlisle mustn't have come back from their hunt last night because I can't hear their thoughts anywhere in the house.

Emmett and Rosalie are in the garage, sucking face, as usual. _GAW! Do people _really do that, **_that_**_ much? _ I mean really. I've seen Esme and Carlisle and as soon as that image pops into my head, I want to bleach my brain. Who wants to see their parents Dirty Dancing in bed?

I see the cars have been moved around and Rose is driving us all to school. That can't be right. We can't all fit in her car. But Alice leads Jasper into the back seat and Emmett's standing at Rose's car window. So I just climb into the front seat.

"Emmett, are you driving to school alone?" I ask him as I get in the car

"No, little bro. I quit school. I'm getting a job at the hospital.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Jasper all but roars from the backseat. "IF I GOTTA GO THROUGH THIS SHIT THEN SO SHOULD YOU!"

"Sorry bro." was all Emmett said as he runs his large hand through his hair and down the back of his neck.

Alice tries to soothe Jasper, cooing to him like he's an infant. _AW, SHIT! Now I have to listen to him cursing in his head all the way to school and possibly for the foreseeable future._

"Fine! I'll talk to Carlisle when we get home." _AAAAAND now the cursing begins._ I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Nope, not doing this. I'll drive myself," I say as I get out of the car and over to my Volvo. _ I have no idea what's going on but these people are nuts!_

Once I got to school, Jasper's rant reached my range long before Rose's car. The only thing that partially drowns out the voices in my head is music. So, I place my headphones in my auxiliary jack and sit back until it's time for class.

I see Jasper standing near the car waiting for Alice. Alice and Rose have a conversation, she gives Rose a hug, a kiss on the cheek before she flits off with Jasper.

Finally, I relax. With all the other voices around, I can drown him out. So, I take out the headphones and get out of the car and I hear…nothing.

It's silent. I hear no voices in my head. I spin around to see what the heck is going on. I see an old rusty red truck pull up in a parking space on the other side of the parking lot that I've never noticed before. Other than that, nothing's different.

Then, I see something I thought would never happen in this existence. Rosalie walked over to the new girls truck and introduced herself. The entire parking lot of student stopped and watched with their mouths dropped open.

I don't know what alternate universe I just walked into, so I turn and walk to my locker. Slowly the voices and images start to make their way back into my head. Suddenly, they slam into me full force. It nearly slams me into the lockers. I pull myself together and head to class.

My first class is in AP English. I go to my seat and pull out my book. Suddenly it's happening again.

Slowly the voices start to fade away until there is complete silence. Then the new girl walks into the room. Mr. Whaller signs the new student slip and shows her to a seat near the front of the class.

"Settle down class. We have a new student starting today, Isabella Swan. Isabella, would you like to stand up and tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Whaller steps back. Slowly the new girl stands up. I concentrate so hard to hear her mind, I feel like I'm getting a headache.

"Um yeah. I'm Bella, Isabella, but I prefer Bella. My dad Charlie is the Chief of Police. Um, I moved here from Phoenix. That's it." She sits back in her seat quickly.

I sit back and enjoy the peace and quiet. All too soon the bell rings. I see Bella gather her things and rush out the door. I rush out the door into the hall, and I see Rosalie standing there waiting for her. She walks Bella to her next class and I discretely follow behind them until she goes into her class. I'm so caught up in the silence, I don't even hear Rosalie sneak up on me.

"What do you think you're doing Edward?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing? When did you become the welcoming committee for the new girl?"

"NO," Rose replied rather smugly. "I know what it's like to be the new kid. It's not easy I just thought it would be nice to show her around."

"I call bullshit Rose. She's human. You don't do humans. So what's going on?"

"I don't know what you think you know Edward, but you need to stay out of my head." She then spun on her heels and walked away. I needed to walk away and go back to class but couldn't. I knew as soon as I did, all the sound would start bombarding back into my head.

"Mr. Cullen. Is there a reason you are wondering the halls after classes have started?" Mr. Banner said as he came out of the bathroom and sauntering down the hall to his class.

"Sorry, sir. I'm on my way now. Won't happen again." I tell Mr. Banner before slowly moving down the hall away from Bella's classroom. Again, slowly, the voice began filing back into my brain.

This went on and off for the rest of the day and I just relished in the quite when it came.

When lunch started I was the last to arrive in the cafeteria all of the boy's thoughts were of Bella, in ways that made me uncomfortable. All of the girls thought were of them being jealous of her because she had all the boys attention. Then my attention went to my family sitting at our usual table. Alice was in a tizzy over something and Jasper was trying to comfort her, but he was also concerned about something else. When I got there they started to talk to me in their mind.

ALICE: _Edward, are you able to hear me? _I only nodded my head. She then turned to Jasper and nodded as well.

JASPER: _Edward, has anything strange been happening with your gift? _I wasn't sure if I wanted anyone to know. So she was doing it to them, too. What was she? I had to know. Not only couldn't I read her mind, but when she was around it was like she took my gift away.

"I don't know what you mean?" I lied.

JASPER: _You're lying. But for once I don't feel bad about it. My gift has been on the fritz all day. It's like something is blocking it. To know I can feel that you're lying to me is a relief._ I still wasn't spilling.

ALICE: _I've lost my visions. Everything is like someone turned the television station to a channel I can't pick up. What's happening to us? _I just hunched my shoulders.

"You're doing it again. You're lying. Brother if you know something you need to tell us."

"Maybe you two rely on your gifts too much. Isn't that what you've been telling me and Alice for years? Where's Rosalie?" I spoke to them at vampire level. Alice started thinking about her trip to New York for Fashion Week. Well, two could play that game. She had secrets well I can have them too.

I left those two in the cafeteria and went in search of Rosalie. I knew if I found her I would find Bella too. Soon, again, the voices started clearing from my head as I approached the gym.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Rosalie. I'm really not an athletic person. I didn't have to take gym at my old school and I guess my dad didn't make that concession for me. I hope I didn't hurt that Mike guy too badly. He was just so rude and when he tried to touch me I just lost it."

"It's okay, Bella. Look, lunch is almost over. Are you sure you don't want me to get you something more than that soda?"

"No, I'll be fine until I get home.

"What class do you have next?"

"Biology."

I had Biology next period. I was the only person in the class that didn't have a lab partner. She could sit next to me and I could finally meet her. I left them alone, went to my locker to get my books so I could make it to class before she got there. When I got to the class Mr. Banner was already there. I heard his thoughts before I even made it to my seat. _Great, the creepy Cullen kid. _ I just chuckled to myself

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. I'm glad you could make it to my class, but you're early."

"I know, I just wanted to get a jump on today's lesson."

"Very well, Mr. Cullen. Go ahead and take your seat," Mr. Banner said

I sat at my lab table, arranging my desk. I heard every thought Mr. Banner had regarding the lesson, student grades, family issues and a lot of other random thoughts.

Soon the bell rang and the students start filling the halls. The usual chatter filter into my mind including those of Alice and Jasper. They were discussing what was up with me and why I was being so laid back

Students started filtering into the classroom and the chatter over what Bella Swan did to Mike Newton. Apparently, she sprained his hand for trying to touch her inappropriately, but no one saw her touch him. He just suddenly fell to the floor clutching his hand.

Then suddenly the sounds started filtering away until my thoughts were silenced. I knew that meant she was near the classroom.

Then there she was. She walked into the classroom and for the first time, I really looked at her. She was quite pretty for a human, which was odd because I've never really paid attention to the human girls before.

It must have been unusually warm in the class because I hadn't noticed that Mr. Banner had a fan going until Bella walked in front of the fan and her long beautiful hair blew around her head like one of those shampoo commercials on T.V. and her scent wafted over to me. Her scent was quite appealing to me, but it was off. I smelled freesia and strawberries but there was a spicy undertone to it that was somehow familiar. It almost smelled like vampire venom, but it was so faint.

She got her slipped signed by Mr. Banner. Unfortunately, because of Mike Newton's absence, my seat was no longer the only open seat, so she was given the choice of where she wanted to sit.

I held an unnecessary breath, hoping she'd choose me. I tried to give her a friendly smile, hoping it would sway her choice. Apparently, I succeeded because she began walking towards my lab table.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." She looked briefly at me then she looked back up and stared into my eyes.

"Um, Bella, nice to meet you."

"I know, you were in my English class this morning."

"Sorry, I didn't notice. But are you related to Rosalie? You have the same eyes.

"Yes, she's my sister," I told her.

"Thought so. There's something comforting about your eyes, but I'm not sure why," she said looking thoughtful.

"So how are you liking Forks?"

"I don't, never have," she said without looking at me.

"Why?" I didn't mean to say it so harshly.

"Do you really care?" That made me flinch for some reason.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," I told her sincerely.

"Well, besides it being cold and wet, the people aren't very nice. Not that it really bothers me, I don't really get along with people anyway. But My dad's friends down on the rez treat me like I have the plague or something. All accept that dumb kid Jacob Black. He's like a damn puppy." I guffawed rather loudly at that. If she only knew. It brought a smile to her face and it took away her hard edge.

"Mr. Cullen is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner called out.

"No, sorry, Sir." Bella softly giggled.

"Sorry didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"No problem.

"Then, this handsy boy touched my butt in gym class and I wanted to break his hand, and suddenly he was writhing on the ground clutching his hand. Weird." I never liked that boy, all the more reason.

Then it suddenly dawned on me, she was speaking to me at nearly vampire level as to not disturb the class and I was answering her at the same level and she had no problem hearing me. This girl was certainly strange, but I like her immensely. I suddenly realized I wanted to be friends with this girl and I'd never felt like that about a human before.

Once class let out, I walked her to her locker asking more questions and she did the same. We even cracked jokes as we walked out. We walked out and my family was standing there like it was the most horrific sight they'd ever seen. I introduced her to Jasper and Alice. Bella laughed so hard at their stupefied faces she actually snorted and it was so cute.

I could have yanked Alice's face off when she started talking bad about Bella style of dress and wanting to give her a makeover.

When Bella reminded her that this was high school and not a Paris fashion show and that she would rather have all her toenails yanked out than to play a life-size Barbie for Alice, I thought Jasper was going to bust his gut.

I walked her to her truck asking if I could come over. I wasn't ready to leave her yet. The silence in my head was so refreshing, I wasn't ready to give that up.

She took my cell number promising she'd call, I had to let that suffice. When Bella finally pulled away, all the thoughts appeared in my head again, my family's the loudest

_What the hell does Edward think he's doing—Jasper _

_Who the hell does that bitch think she is—Alice_

_OH, MY, GOD! Emmett is so going to kill Edward being with his daughter!_

That one caught me off guard. The expression on Rose's face told me she'd fucked up and I'd read her thoughts. Emmett's daughter? Bella is Emmett's daughter? _WHAT THE FUCK?_

Then I saw a vision in Alice's thoughts of Emmett and I fighting and suddenly just as Emmett ripped my head off everything went black. The vision replayed, this time I saw the scene was blurred but not completely, just before He ripped my head off, we were both suspended in mid-air, the blur standing between us.

When the scene played this time, the blur was standing in front of Emmett and he was suspended in mid-air.

"Alice! What was that?" I asked grabbing her by her arms. She just shook her head, not wanting to explain.

"Rosalie, I heard that loud and clear. Alice and Jasper, drive my car back to the house. Rose, I'm riding with you and you are going to explain.

"I don't have to tell you shit!"

"No, you don't but I just saw in Alice's vision that Emmett plans to kill me, so you may as well tell me why. Unless you'd like to explain it to all of us?"

"Fine, Emmett's going to kill me anyway. You may as well go down with me." She stated as I handed Jasper the keys to my car. I then climbed into the front seat of Rose's car and we took off down the road. She went past the turnoff to the house and kept driving until we were in Port Angeles. She stopped at a jewelry store. By the time we got there, she'd told me the whole story.

"And you don't hate him for what he's done? I asked.

"No Edward. I don't. This is the closest to having children and possibly grandchildren as I'll get. Don't you see?" I guess I did.

"Rose, I have a secret about Bella too? I don't know if Alice and Jasper have caught on to the fact that she's doing it, but it's made an impact on me. And just to be clear. I wanted nothing from her but friendship. Now to know she's my niece…I—I—I don't have words." I told her. Rose pulled me in for a brotherly hug that caught me off guard. Then she pulled back and looked at me with venom tears.

"What's your secret?" She asked.

"I think Bella has a gift. Maybe two. I think she maybe some sort of shield. But I think she can also negate gifts. Whenever I get within a certain range of her, she blocks everyone's thoughts. Not only that but during lunch, Alice and Jasper were complaining that their gifts were wonky too."

"OH, MY, GOD! Edward! This is so wonderful! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have to keep something running in my thoughts just to keep you out?" I deadpanned.

"Really? Out of everything I said, that's all you got," I say to Rose sarcastically, then roll my eyes.

"Well, no, but…the reason we've been trying to keep this a secret was your reaction. We thought you'd try and tell us how wrong this is. Which it is, but…Edward, you know how long I've wanted a family of my own. And we didn't want to put the rest of the family at risk of exposure if the Volturi found out. That bitch of a mother of hers has already threatened to go to the Volturi if Emmett didn't pay child support, all the while keeping him away from his daughter."

"So what about Bella, Rosalie? She has no idea who or what she really is. Or that she has a way to protect herself. And what about what she did to Mike Newton?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well, during lunch, when I couldn't stand the thoughts of the kids in the cafeteria, I went looking for her and found the two of you in the gym. Then while waiting in Biology, I heard the thoughts of what happened to him from the humans. If she's not careful, she could expose herself. I wonder if she's always had this or if it's just maturing. She needs to know what she is and what she's doing. Somebody has to tell her…" Before I could complete that thought, Rosalie had me by the throat.

"IT WILL NOT BE YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Rosalie said through growls. I could only hold up my hands in surrender to acquiesce, as she was crushing my throat. "We'll tell Emmett and let him decide what's best for her." I had to agree with her. She finally let me go.

"So, what are we doing here?" I finally asked once my throat healed enough that I could speak.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if Emmett got her a gift, so I thought I'd pick something out for if and when he's ready to tell her."

"That's very thoughtful, Rosalie."

"Thanks, little brother."

"Why does everyone keep calling me little brother. You do realize I was turned before any of you? Well except for Jasper." Rose just rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

After making her purchase we returned home to find the house reeking of human food. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen with the television on a cooking network while they had every surface and the counters covered in cooked human food.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Rosalie asked as we walked into the kitchen. Esme turned towards us with a bright smile on her face. Carlisle was looking sheepish while making some grotesque looking balls of ground-up meat.

"God, Carlisle, you told her," Rosalie asked, defeated.

"YES! He told me, and I think it's wonderful. I'm a grandmother! And if my granddaughter is going to visit, we have to be able to feed her. So I thought it would be wonderful if we all learn to cook human food." Rosalie just threw her hands up.

"I give up, so the entire family knows now. Emmett's gonna kill you all. Looks like Alice and Jasper are the only ones safe from his wrath. Where are they anyway?" Just then, Jasper came through the window from his hunt.

"Um, we know too. It's just we are the only ones who know how to keep a secret. Alice has always known, she just didn't know who she was until you guys started acting like Secret Squirrel when we learned Bella Swan was moving to Forks."

"And where exactly is that little meddling pixie?" I asked Jasper.

"She went shopping for Bella," Jasper replied. Rose and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Bella is so gonna kill her. Didn't she hear Bella say she was not interested in being her Bella Barbie?" I asked Jasper.

"You know how Alice gets when she gets something stuck in her head," Jasper said just shaking his head.

"Well, it's her pyre," I told him. Just then, Carlisle's phone rang. He quickly washed his hand of all the meat matter to answer.

"Dr. Cullen, he…" Carlisle was interrupted by Emmett in a panic over the phone.

_"__Carlisle, she recognized me when she saw me. She wasn't frightened but she passed out. I don't know what to do. She's been out for a while. I think you should come over and check her out._ _The Chief won't let me bring her to you," _I think if the big lug could, he would be crying.

"Calm down, Emmett. I'll grab my bag and be right there.

_"__Thank you, Carlisle. Please hurry."_ Before the call was ended, Esme already had his bag in hand. As Carlisle made his way to the door, we all were filing out behind him.

"Where do you all think you're going?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we all are worried about her and want to make sure she's okay. She's family, after all," Esme said innocently.

"No, Esme. She's already overwhelmed by just meeting Emmett. We are not all going to show up and overwhelm her even more." Esme gave him the puppy dog eyes. She was going to get her way. He could never say no to her.

"I just want to see her, is all. I won't get in the way," She said, batting her eyelashes. Carlisle sighed, defeated.

"Okay, but if she becomes agitated you will wait in the car, is that understood?" Esme gleefully nodded her head. As they made their way out the door towards the garage, Esme turned and stuck her tongue out at us.

* * *

**Next Chapter, we're going back to the Swan house to see how Bella is doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As much as The Cullens like to keep secrets, it's funny to know they can't keep a secret in their own family. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep the coming. Now, back to Bella and what's going on in her mind**

It's dark. It's better here in the dark. The dark was always warm and comforting. Here in the dark, I hear the voice but the voice never scared me. Here, the voice always told me how much they loved me and they couldn't wait to meet me.

_I think it's a man. The man says he's my daddy and that he loves me very much. It must have been Charlie. But Charlie's voice is not the voice I remember._

_The voice I remember is deeper, but soft at the same time if that makes sense._

_There! It was that voice I remember._

_He's telling me not to be frightened, but I'm not frightened. But if I'm not frightened why am I back in the darkness._

_It was too much. The memories slammed into me all at once. The eyes. The man with jewels in his eyes. _

_Topaz._

_That's what Granny Swan called them._

_Everyone today had Topaz in their eyes. But why? Are they related?_

_This is confusing me._

_No, it's better to stay here in the darkness until I can figure this out._

_I did something today, that wasn't very nice. Ren__é__e said I shouldn't think of bad things I want to happen to people because when I think them it will happen._

_That's what happened to that Mike boy when he tried to touch my booty. I thought I wanted to rip his hand off for touching me. But I didn't touch him. He just started writhing on the ground clutching his hand._

_I felt that. I did that, but how. How did I do that? How could I put someone in pain without touching them?_

_That voice is back. He's asking me to come back to him. But I'm not ready yet. _

_He's wrapped me up in his big strong cold arms. Why are his arms cold? _

_Rosalie_

_Her hands were cold too._

_She had the topaz jewels in her eyes too._

_And Edward. Edward had topaz too._

_Who are they? And why do I feel like I should know them, yet this is my first time meeting them?_

_Because of him. The one that says he's my daddy and that I'm his baby girl._

_I'm his baby girl and he's my daddy._

_He and Ren__é__e were there when I was born. But that's not right. People don't remember when they were born. How is it I remember when I was born? Wait, I remember before I was born. His voice was there before I ever saw his face. In the darkness._

_I remember thinking how much I loved his voice. I could feel how much he loved me. I would wait to hear his voice again._

_Then it went away and there was Charlie and Gran and Ren__é__e. Charlie loved me. He used to call me little angel._

_He said I was his little angel. And Granny Swan. Granny Swan loved me, too._

_Gran mostly called me angel too, but sometimes she'd call me baby girl._

_But then she took me away from all of them._

_She took me away from my daddy. The one that called me baby girl._

_She took me away from Charlie and Granny Swan._

_I hate her. She took me away from everyone that really loved me._

_She never loved me. At least she never told me she did._

_"__Your daddy tricked me. If I'd known a vampire could get me pregnant I would have just stayed with Charlie. I never wanted to be tied down with a baby." I heard her say that in the darkness._

_A vampire._

_A vampire?_

_Is my daddy a vampire? Is that why I'm different?_

_"__I don't know, Emmett. Her blood pressure is lower than a normal human. So is her heart rate. It has to be the venom in her blood that makes it different. Maybe I should take some blood and see if there are any changes from when she was born."_

_Who is that?_

_I remember his voice too. But how?_

_"__Esme? Carlisle, why is Esme here?" The man, my daddy. He's upset. I don't want him to be upset._

_"__I just wanted to see her, Emmett. I promise I won't harm her. She's beautiful. She looks like you." Her voice is beautiful. It's like a song._

_"__I'll go back downstairs and wait. Thank you for letting me see her." Wait! Don't go!_

_"__Carlisle, you shouldn't have let her know,"_

_"__Emmett I'm sorry, but the whole family knows." The family? Does he have a family? A real family? Is that why Ren__é__e took me away?_

_"__Hold her, Emmett while I take some blood. I don't want her to wake up frightened while I'm doing this."_

_"__Whoa! What happened?"_

_"__Her skin is firmer than when she was a baby. Not as hard as vampire flesh. I need a stronger gauge needle."_

_Okay, enough of this. I need to know what's going on._

_"__Emmett she's starting to wake up. Her heart rate just picked up. Maybe we should stand back so we don't overwhelm her again. I'll go get Chief Swan and let him know she's waking up. Maybe it would be better if she sees him first."_

As I open my eyes and scan the room, he's sitting in my rocking chair. His beautiful eyes look at me with a sad smile on his face.

"I remember you," I tell him.

"Yes I came to visit your mother when you were five," he says to me.

"No. Before then. You used to talk to me before I was…when I first opened my eyes, you were holding me and smiling at me. You called me your baby girl." Just then Charlie stepped in the room. He had tears in his eyes and looked defeated.

"You knew, didn't you, Charlie?

"Bella, please. I've always loved you. You've always been my daughter." Charlie said with tears streaming down his face.

"But I'm not your real daughter, am I?"

"Bella, please honey," Charlie sobbed.

"I'm not mad at you. You're still my dad and you always will be." I then turned to the man.

"I don't think I'm mad at you either. I don't think it was your fault. But I need you to tell me the truth. While I was in the darkness I heard you talking to the other man and the woman. Are you my father?" Before he answered, he looked at Charlie as if to ask permission. When Charlie nodded his head he turned back to me.

"Yes, baby girl. I am."

"And you're a vampire?" His face fell from the beautiful smile that was there.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise"

"Yes." Was his simple answer.

"So does that make me a vampire too? Because as far as I know, I've never drunk blood." I then heard tinkling laughter from downstairs. I then turned to Charlie.

"Would you ask her to come up, I'd like to meet her. And if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to them alone."

"Sweetpea…"

"It's okay, Charlie. You're still my dad, too. I have a feeling we are all victims of that bitch who had me."

"Oh, Bella, baby girl. You don't know how right you are," My daddy said.

"You're name is Emmett?" He nodded. "Can I…can I call you daddy?" He then wrapped his big strong arms around me so tight, It nearly cut off my breathing.

"Da-ddy…ca—n't brea—the," I wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he cupped my face and kissed me on the forehead. Charlie left the room to get the woman that was downstairs. I then turned to my daddy.

"So how is it you don't look much older than me? And you haven't changed since the last time I saw you?"

"We don't age. We're frozen at the age we were turned." He told me.

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"Human age or vampire age?"

"Both."

"I was nineteen. Soon to be twenty. I was coming home to be with my Ma and Pa for my birthday when I was mauled by a bear. My now-wife found me and took me to her sire to change me and save me. That was over eighty years ago." Then the door opened and a beautiful woman walked in with caramel hair.

"Isabella, this is my mother for all intent and purposes. Esme Cullen. Esme, this is my daughter, your granddaughter Isabella," she was so happy she looked as if she could cry.

"It's just Bella, but I'm pleased to meet you," I reached my hand out to shake, but she grabbed me for another bone-crushing hug.

"Esme, be careful. I already almost broke her," Emmett guffawed.

"Oh sorry, dear. I'm just so happy to have you in the family," she said through sobs, although there were no tears. But her eyes were shiny as if she would.

"Cullen? Edward, Alice, they're your family. All of them?" I asked. My daddy groaned.

"So you met Edward?"

"Yes, he's in my Biology class. I met them all. Rosalie was really nice."

"You met my wife?" my face fell.

"Rosalie is your wife? I don't understand? Why is she in high school?"

"So you met all of them?" he was upset. Was he mad at me? I backed away.

"Baby girl, I'm not upset with you. I asked them to stay away until I had a chance to see you first. It's why I wasn't at school. I didn't want your first time seeing me to be at high school if there was any chance you remembered me," he told me. I believed him.

"So why go to high school?" I asked.

"It's a cover," the other man who was here earlier said as he came into the room.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm your grandfather for all intent and purposes," he said as he offered his hand.

"I remember you, too. You were there when I was…" I trailed off. They might think I was crazy if I tell them I remember when I was born.

"You remember being born? How fascinating," he said.

"Yes, I remember my daddy talking to me before I was born," I said looking towards Emmett. He then took me in his arms and kissed me on top of the head.

"Tell me, baby girl," he said as he sat with me on his lap.

"Well, I remember you tell me how much you loved me and that you were my daddy. But mostly I remember when I first opened my eyes. Your eyes were the first sight I saw," I told them.

"Isabella, would you mind if I take some blood from you? I'd like to see how much you've changed from your birth. Your skin seems to be stronger than before," Dr. Cullen said.

"It's just Bella, but of course, Dr. Cullen," I said.

"Bella, you can call me Carlisle, or…grandpa if you feel comfortable," he said looking up at me through his blond lashes,

"Yes, I'd like that," I told him. Esme started sobbing again. I looked to my daddy and stage whispered.

"Is she always this emotional?" I asked. Emmett guffawed again.

"Yep, I'm afraid so. You'll get used to it." There was a knock on the door. I knew it was Charlie.

"Come in Dad," I told him.

"I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but Bella has homework and she needs to eat as well as sleep. She is still mostly human, as you've pointed out. So would all you vampires please leave my house," Charlie bellowed. He was quite upset.

"Chief Swan, we've been cooking all day with the anticipation Bella would come visit us. I don't know how good it is, since we don't eat human food, but we would be happy if you both would come to our house for dinner," Esme offered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, but I'm very capable of taking care of **_MY_** daughter," Charlie said stubbornly.

"Chief Swan, I didn't…the woman was crying again." Grandpa took her in his arms.

"It's okay, Esme. We were so concerned with how Bella would take this, we didn't consider how this must affect the Chief. We're very sorry Chief Swan we didn't mean to imply that you couldn't or to overstep any boundaries," my grandpa said to Charlie sincerely.

"I think I see where Renée was coming from now. You people can be a bit overbearing,"

"CHARLIE!" I snapped.

"Bella, I'm still your father…"

"Actually, you're not. You have no right to accuse them of anything. Renée took me away from them and away from you, too. If anything you should understand how they feel. They just want to get to know me, just like I want to get to know the family I never had because of that bitch." I then turned to my family.

"Charlie is right though. I'm not going anywhere this time and we have plenty of time to get to know each other. Maybe you should leave for now so Charlie doesn't feel so threatened. I then turned to Esme.

"If I can call you Nana. I already had a Gran and I loved her very much. Maybe you could bring over some of what you cooked. But let me have some time with Charlie and maybe another day I can come over." She nodded and I gave her a hug. I then turned to Carlisle.

"Grandpa, I have tons of questions, and I'm guessing you are the man I should come to for answers. I look forward to getting together with you." I then gave him a hug. I then turned to Emmett.

"Daddy, I never got a chance to say this before, but I love you too. I realize now I always have and I've missed having you in my life. I've always felt something was missing, now I know it was you," I told him, also giving him a hug.

"Baby girl, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I've always wondered if I did the right thing. Your mother…" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Not now. We'll discuss that later. I'm sure she used her manipulative tactics to keep us apart. Just like she did with Charlie. Maybe this weekend we can sit down and talk about exactly what happened," I told him.

"I'd like that baby girl," he said as he kissed me on the forehead. They all filed out of my room. Then Carlisle turned suddenly.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Edward is pretty much chomping at the bit to see you. Is it okay to send him over with the food?" Carlisle asked. I giggled.

"Yeah, that would be great," I said, I then turned to Charlie.

"Dad, would it be okay if Edward and I did homework together? He's in my English and Biology classes. I was gonna ask if he could come over anyway before all this happened."

"Yeah, I guess. But the door stays open and both feet on the floor at all times," Charlie said sternly.

"Charlie, even before he was just a friend. Now, he's sort of my uncle, so eww."

"Okay, I guess I see your point," Charlie acquiesced

"Bye guys," I said as my new family left. After Charlie let them out, he came back up to my room.

"Well, I guess you really put your old man in his place," Charlie said looking sheepish.

"Dad, they're my family. I've never had that. I want to get to know them so you can't be rude to them," I told him.

"I understand, Bella, but I just got you back in my life, too. So forgive me if I feel a little jealous."

"I understand too, Dad. But you also have to understand, I'm apart of their world. I need to know what makes me different from other…humans, I guess. I've never felt normal. Gran used to say I wasn't like any normal person, but she made me feel special. Renée and even your friends down on the rez make me feel like I'm a freak," I told him.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not sure exactly why, and maybe getting to know the Cullens more will give us the answers, but you aren't welcomed on the Rez anymore." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Not like I liked going there anyway. I would suppose it has to do with me being part vampire. But you're right, we'll find out more from the Cullens.

"And just so you know I won't be going back either. I told them if you weren't welcomed neither was I." I gave him a hug, but I felt bad I'd cost him his friends he's had his entire life.

Look, I still love you dad and I always will. If I can, I want to keep you in my life. It's why I moved here. I wanted to get to know the man I've always known as my dad before I'm an adult. Before I go away to college and start my own life. Don't take that away from me just because I have a new family to learn about, too. I have a feeling there is a reason I came back now. But we will get all the answers. And I'm pretty sure they won't come from Renée."

"Yeah, I think you're right about that. You know, Billy and Harry suggested she might be a witch," Charlie said.

"A witch, huh? Well, I guess if there are vampire and vampire half breeds, anything is possible." Then there was a knock on the door. I looked out my window and there was Edward standing there with a shit load of what looked like covered dishes.

"It's Edward," I told my dad as I flew down the stairs to answer the door.

"Hey there, Uncle Eddie."


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA's POV**

The rest of the evening goes well with Charlie and Uncle Eddie. After dinner, Uncle Eddie and I do our homework and talk. I only call him Uncle Eddie because he acts like he despises it so much. What can I say, I'm the annoying niece. Besides, I know deep down he loves it.

I learned they matriculate a lot. The younger they appear when they move, the longer they can stay in one place before someone catches on that they don't age. When I ask if I will eventually age and die, Uncle Eddie got a sad look on his face.

"I don't really know Bella, we'll have to ask Carlisle." Then I catch a playful gleam in his eye.

"It would be weird having a niece that looks like your grandma," he said, scrunching up his nose. I picked up my thick biology book and bonked him on the head with it. He laughed and started tickling me.

The next day after the surprising revelation about my family, I confronted Rosalie. I was a bit upset with her because I felt she lied to me. I thought she was becoming my friend because she genuinely liked me, not out of some sort of obligatory family bond or curiosity that I was her husband's daughter.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry. Yes, I wanted to have a bond with you and not because I felt obligated. I—I—truly wanted to bond with you as a friend in hopes that one day you would come to love me as—well as a mother," _Well that just shocked me shitless_

"Okay," was my one-word reply.

"Okay?"

"Yes, you are forgiven. I really do like you and I think we will be friends. I don't know what it's like to have a mother. The closest I came I guess would be my Granny Swan. She took care of me like a mother would when Renée went to school and work. But then she took me away from my Gran and Charlie. After that, things began to get fuzzy. I couldn't remember things like I used to."

"What do you mean, Bella?" Rosalie inquired.

"I really don't know. I remember the day we left. She told me that I would eventually forget all about them. Then, she started making me these drinks. She called them health potion. She'd make me drink one every morning. For a while, things would be fuzzy in my head, and I didn't like it. Then out of the blue, one day she told me that I shouldn't think about bad things that I wanted to happen to people because if I did, they would come true and some bad people would come and take me away.

"Then, one day, I woke up in this dark room with a bunch of people chanting over me. Renée was there. When I asked her what they were doing, she said they were ridding me of the evil that was a part of me. I didn't know what that meant.

"After that, I refused to drink her health potion. I started pouring it out the window when she wasn't looking. One day, I happened to be out in the back yard and noticed the plants that were outside of that window were dead and withered." Suddenly, everything went black.

The next thing I remember was waking up laying in a bed with Grampa, Nana, Rosalie and Daddy standing over me.

"Wh—wh—what happened," I asked looking around confused.

"Granddaughter, you passed out at school and Rosalie brought you home. She said you were explaining some of the things that happened to you when you were a young child and you blacked out." My Grampa explained

"I've been doing some research. I think your mother saw you had abilities that would show itself to the human world. I believe she was trying to bind your vampiric abilities using witchcraft. I also think because you have an acute awareness of being born, she was trying to erase your memories. What she didn't realize is that what she was doing as far as binding your abilities, has had quite the opposite effect."

"What do you mean, Pops?" my Daddy asked.

"Well, son. I got the test results back from Isabella's blood work. The venom in her blood has increased significantly, almost doubled. That, along with the 'gifts' Edward has witnessed, leads me to believe Isabella is becoming more vampire," Grampa explained.

"Gifts? What gifts?" I asked. Rosalie then took my hand.

"Remember how you said your mother told you not to think bad thoughts about what you wanted to happen to people?" I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"You said when Mike Newton touched you…" my daddy growled a deep guttural growl at the mention of that. Rosalie gave him a harsh glare, before continuing. "…you wanted to rip his hand off?" Again I nodded.

"Edward thinks you may be a shield, both mental and physical. Your physical shield presented itself and you tried to crush Mike's hand."

"You should have ripped it the fuck off and when I see that little perv, I'm gonna do just that," Daddy snarled. It made me giggle. Everyone gave him a hard glare.

"What? That's my baby! Nobody touches her like that!" I giggled again.

"So, what about the mental part?" I asked. Grampa took over from there.

"I think that maybe two-part. Which is where I think your mother's potion came into play. Edward, Alice, and Jasper all have special gifts aside from their normal vampiric abilities. Edward can read minds, but he can't read yours. Alice has the ability to see the future and Jasper is a very powerful empath, one of the most powerful in existence. Yet, not only are you able to block all of them from using their abilities on you, they can't use them when you are near them. We believe you negate their gifts altogether. If this is true, then you should have been able to block the spell that was being cast on you," Grampa explained.

"So she used the potions to bind my gifts?" I asked.

"Yes, but she underestimated the power of vampire venom, especially in you. Your unique make-up causes the venom to act as an antibody to your system. You see, Isabella, the reason you never required blood, is because your venom fed off of your existing blood in your body, while at the same time producing more blood cells. The only thing the potions did was to slowly increase the amount of venom in your bloodstream as a way to fight off the effects of the potion. I think, and this is just a hypothesis, the spell worked somewhat to block your memories but as the venom increases, and your memories come back, your mind shuts down to protect itself from all the memories bombarding your mind at once."

"She's always tried to make me…" and I air quoted. "…normal," I told them.

"What do you mean baby girl?" Daddy asked.

"Well, I'm considered a genius, some say a child prodigy."

"Can you explain, Isabella?" Grampa asked.

"Do you have a whiteboard or chalkboard?" I asked.

"No, but here, you may use the wall. We have the paint to cover it when you're done," Grampa said handing me a sharpie.

I then proceeded to write out the problem and solve it on the wall.

"That's the first equation solved in the movie, Good Will Hunting," Grampa blurted out when I was only halfway through.

"Yes, I solved it when I was eight," I told them.

"But that's college-level M.I.T material. I'm a computer engineer and that is nearly impossible for me to solve." Daddy explained.

"By the time I was ten, I was paying the bills at home and buying food for myself by tutoring high school students to take their S.A.T's and college students for their exams." My daddy then rammed his fist into the wall of my equation with a loud roar that shook the house. He frightened me and I hid behind Rosalie.

"What the fuck, Emmett? You're scaring her."

"Baby girl, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. But I want to know why the fuck my ten-year-old daughter had to pay bills and support herself when I've been paying child support to that witch for the last twelve years?" I then stepped from behind Rosalie and looked at the wall.

"Well, paint's not gonna cover that," I said sarcastically, jerking my thumb at the now ruined wall. Rosalie laughed.

"Oh, yeah, Em. She's your daughter," Rosalie said with a snort. "What else can you do?"

"Do any of you play chess?" I asked

"We all do, but Jazz and Edward are the best, but I suspect they cheat using their gifts," Nana said.

"How many chess games do you have?" I asked.

"There are four in the house," Grampa replied.

"Then I will play the four of you simultaneously," I said.

"This I've gotta see," Daddy said rubbing his huge hands together.

They all raced off to gather the sets and set them up on one side of the dining room table. Within ten minutes, I'd called checkmate on them all. I knocked out Nana first, followed by Rosalie and then Daddy. Grampa holding out the longest. Daddy picked me up and spun me around until I was dizzy.

"I can't wait til Eddie and Jazz get home from school. I want to see my baby blow them away," Daddy was whooping and hollering. I was having so much fun. There was a knock on the door. No one really was paying attention until a very angry red-faced Charlie appeared.

"What exactly is going on here, and why is my daughter not in school? I received a call that Bella wasn't in class and I don't know what to tell them because I don't know where she is. "When I go to the school to check, I find out she's been signed out by Dr. Cullen. So would you mind telling me what the hell is going on.?"

"My apologies, Chief Swan. Bella had another blackout and Rosalie called me. I should have informed you…"

"You're damned right. Not only should you have informed me, but you should also have brought her home."

"Dad, you need to calm down. Some of what's going on with me are of vampiric nature. They are better at dealing with it is all," I tried to explain.

"Yeah! And how do you know they aren't just trying to manipulate you into believing you need them?"

"Because I'm a goddammed genius, Charlie. If you would for once, take your head out of your ass and just listen, instead of jumping to the conclusions that they are trying to take me from you. Renée already did that. For once can you just stop and see they are not the enemy." I was so angry I didn't notice that Charlie was now levitating about a foot off the floor. Grampa came up behind me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Granddaughter, I need you to relax and breathe. Can you let your father out of your shield?" I was now becoming frightened.

"I—I don't know how?" I told him. He pressed my back to his front

"Breathe with me, child. In through the nose, out through the mouth and relax your mind." I did as he said. Suddenly, Charlie fell to the floor with a thud, just before everything went black.

CHARLIE'S POV

I was just coming from a police call when my cellphone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Forks High School. I groaned.

"Chief Swan here," I answered.

"Chief Swan, This is Mrs. Cope from the office of Forks High. I see that Isabella wasn't in her last period class. I was calling to make sure everything was okay. I never suspected I'd be calling the Chief regarding truancy of his daughter," Mrs. Cope said smugly. I hate these old biddies in this town. Just one more thing for them to gossip about

"I thank you for your call, Mrs. Cope. I will look into it," I told her.

"Well with this only being Isabella's second day of school…" I cut her off.

"I said I'd look into it," I said harshly and hung up the phone. I immediately went home. Isabella's truck was not at the house. So I went over to the school only to find her truck still there. I then went to the school's office, to find the fat, bottle dyed, red-head old biddy.

"Mrs. Cope, you called about my daughter's absence from class. I see that her truck is still outside. Is it possible she took sick?" I asked her.

"Oh, really? Well, let me send you down to the nurse's office," I rolled my eyes.

"And you couldn't have checked yourself before calling me?"

"It's our policy to inform the parent and then contact law enforcement if there is suspected truancy. With you being one and the same…" she trailed off. I just shook my head and walked out of the office before I tore every dyed red hair out of her head. As I was headed to the nurse's office, I saw Isabella's uncle in the hall.

"Eddie, have you see your niece?" He looked offended.

"It's Edward, actually, but I think my sister Rosalie took her home. My dad may have signed them out. Isabella wasn't feeling well. My dad is a doctor after all." I swiped my hand over my face

"Thanks, kid," I told him and left the school. I headed straight for the Cullens. I arrived to their home and heard a ruckus going on inside. Dr. Cullen opened the door with a surprised look on his face. I didn't bother with pleasantries, just shoved my way into the house. I suppose shoving my way in isn't quite accurate. They're vampires after all. I'm pretty sure he could have stopped me if he needed to.

I find Bella up in the air being whirled around by her sperm donor and I lose it.

"What exactly is going on here, and why is my daughter not in school? I received a call that Bella wasn't in class and I don't know what to tell them because I don't know where she is. "When I go to the school to check, I find out she's been signed out by Dr. Cullen. So would you mind telling me what the hell is going on.?"

"My apologies, Chief Swan. Bella had another blackout and Rosalie called me. I should have informed you…"

"You're damned right. Not only should you have informed me, but you should also have brought her home."

"Dad, you need to calm down. Some of what's going on with me are of vampiric nature. They are better at dealing with it is all," Bella tries to explain, but I'm seeing red at the moment. All I see is I'm losing my little girl all over again.

"Yeah! And how do you know they aren't just trying to manipulate you into believing you need them?"

"Because I'm a goddammed genius, Charlie. If you would for once, take your head out of your ass and just listen, instead of jumping to conclusions that they are trying to take me from you. Renée already did that. For once can you just stop and see they are not the enemy." As she's chewing me a new asshole I notice I'm being lifted into the air a little at a time with each word. I look around and I see everyone else is just as stunned as I am, so I know it's not them doing it, but Bella. The doctor then walks up behind Bella and placed his hands on her shoulders. Bella realizes what she's doing as soon as he touches her. I can see her face morph from anger to shock and surprise.

"Granddaughter, I need you to relax and breathe. Can you let your father out of your shield?" I was now becoming frightened.

"I—I don't know how?" she told him as the tears begin to form in her eyes. He pulls her back so their bodies are touching.

"Breathe with me, child. In through the nose, out through the mouth and relax your mind." I see her mimic his breathing. Suddenly, my ass hits the floor with an audible thud, before Bella has passed out again. Dr. Cullen catches her swiftly and takes her over to a sectional sofa.

"Rosalie, get me a b-12 injection and a 12 gauge syringe. I also need another twelve gauge for a blood draw. Her gifts are becoming stronger as the effects of her mother wear off. I would be surprised if her venom levels haven't shot up again.

"What do you mean, the effects of her mother? What's happening to her?" I ask once I shake off whatever just happened to me.

"You're ex-wife has in essence been poisoning Isabella. Not in a sense to kill her, but she has been trying to draw out the venom that makes her what she is.

"So she's no longer a…what did you call it..hybrid...Dhampir?"I asked the big man.

"She is still a hybrid, actually she is becoming more so. A true Dhampir is half-human, half-vampire. Bella was born at eighty/twenty. Her last blood draw was at thirty-seven percent venom sixty-three percent human blood."

And what was that? What did she do to me?" I asked.

"It's her gift. The one Renée was trying to suppress. Bella is a shield and a very powerful one. I only know of one other shield and she is a full vampire. It's only a physical shield and she can only shield herself and one other person. Even with that, she has to touch the person to shield against attack. Apparently, Bella can use her shield offensively or defensively. She can also block other's gifts from harming herself as well as negate other's gifts. Because they have been suppressed for so long, and she has not been trained to use it, they drain her of her energy. I think this is causing her venom to increase as a way to protect her body."

"Bella, granddaughter, can you hear me?" The doctor taps Bella on the cheek to try and wake her, but she doesn't respond. The blonde woman then comes back with the items the doctor asked for.

First, he draws some blood. I am fascinated by how swiftly he works.

"How does her blood not tempt you?" I ask.

"First, I've had over three hundred years to learn to control my bloodlust. Secondly, Bella's blood is of no temptation to us. Her blood doesn't have an appetizing appeal as it is mixed with vampire venom." He tells me.

"So will Bella ever be tempted to drink blood?" he looks at me cautiously.

"That, I cannot answer at this moment. If her human blood ever becomes too low for her venom to feed, it's possible." He explains.

"So then the tribe is right to keep her off their land?"

"What?" Oh, this is new to him.

"Yeah, Pops. The dogs included her in the treaty. Emmett tells the doctor.

"EMMETT!" The doctor scolds.

"What the fu—heck Pops? They've already broken the treaty years ago. They are the ones that told Renée about me." The doctor then injects Bella with the stuff he filled with the other syringe. He then kisses her on the forehead before he gets up and looks to both me and Emmett.

"Chief Swan…"

"Look, it appears we are all going to be family in one way or another. My family and friends call me Charlie."

"Very well, Charlie. It goes against our laws for a human to know of our existence. It puts the one with the knowledge as well as the informer at risk. The informer at risk of the final death. The human can either be changed or killed. We made a treaty with the Queiluet pack that they keep our secret as long as we don't feed or bite another human."

"So again I ask. How are they able to enforce this treaty?"

"They are our mortal enemy. They are the only things that can destroy a vampire other than ourselves. They are shapeshifters. They transform or phase into giant wolves with teeth and claws strong enough to tear through vampire flesh. Once they've torn us apart, they phase back to human and set us alight. Fire is the only thing that can truly destroy us. Their saliva can paralyze us enough we cant flee so they can destroy us." I'm stunned speechless. I sit down hard on the very large chair across from my daughter.

"And you'd've thought learning about vampires was the shocker. That, he takes like a champ. This, blows his mind," Emmett says but it breaks me out of my stupor. I then see the blonde woman hit him so hard in the gut he actually doubles over. I sort of chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

"Charlie, I'd like it if one of us were with you and Isabella at all times. Just to monitor her progress and if there are any drastic changes, one of us will be there to protect you both.

There was suddenly a loud crash as the front door was flung open. The other three Cullen kids rush into the house, Eddie in the lead.

"We've got a problem. We went by the Chief's house to check on Bella, and his front door was wide open."

"So you're saying somebody broke into my house?" I asked.

"That's not all." He then looked back at the other two. "We smelled vampires."

* * *

**{Hiding behind my laptop screen in case you start throwing things} Tell me if this is starting to get absurd.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is shorter but gives you one more thing to ponder. I've got over time this week, so depending on call flow, the updates may be a couple of days apart**

* * *

**? POV**

I've been hunting and tracking female Hybrids and Dhampir looking for the right one for a very long time. When I finally find one that appeals to me. She' still too young at the moment for my needs, but I want her while she's still young.

I've tried over the years to have her mother give her over to me willingly. When I learned the child was gifted, I sent a letter stating I had a school for exceptionally gifted children and that I wanted her daughter to attend my prestigious school.

I even sent one of my others to pose as a school recruiter but the stupid woman turned her down. Stating she didn't want her daughter to be a lab rat at some school. She wanted her to live a normal childhood.

When It was reported back to me, I was told the child was merely a slave to the mother. She cooked and cleaned and basically took care of the mother.

I tried the same tactics over the years to no avail. What mother doesn't want their child to have a better education? This stupid bitch, apparently.

I also noticed this child didn't grow and mature as other Dhampir. I knew she was, as I could smell the venom in her blood. So I had a laboratory set up at her school as a rue to get a sample of her blood. I find she is the exact make up of human and vampire that should be perfect for me.

Why do I go through all of this and not just snap the mother's neck and take her? Because I want her willingly. I want her trust in me above all else. Then when she trust me and no one else, she will give me what I desire.

However, now my patience is growing thin. When I send a decoy in to distract the mother, the damn fool falls in love with her, runs off and marries her, and the girl is nowhere to be found.

Now, it's time to call in the big guns. I now have to track the girl down. So I call the best tracker I know.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Now is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You ain't no friend of mine. The last job I did for you nearly got me caught by the Volturi. Now, what the fuck do you want?"

"Is it my fault you like to play with your food? You should learn to clean up after your meals. I have another job for you, and this time, I'm paying triple."

"Triple? Why so much? This is probably going to get me killed and you know you won't have to pay."

"Call it insurance, that the package is received unharmed and untouched."

"This one must be pretty tasty to pay so much," I hear him smack his lips over the phone.

"You know what never mind…"

"Tu—tu—tu—tut—tut, not so fast. What do I have to do?"

"I need her untouched! AM, I, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, I got it,"

"If one hair is out of place, you get nothing."

"I SAID I GOT IT."

"Good. I will send you an address. You go to the house. There is a bedroom in the house that is nearly empty. You should find the scent of a young girl. I need you to find this girl. Once you've located her, I will tell you where to take her. Only when I see the girl is safe and unharmed, will you get your money. You'll get your usual expenses upfront. It will be in your account by morning."

"That's it?"

"What more did you want?"

"You mean you're paying a million dollars just to take a human girl from one place to another? I don't mean to tell you how to spend your money, but there's millions of human girls. What's so special about this one?"

"That's none of your concern. Now if you don't want the job…"

"I didn't say that. I'll start when I get my expenses."

"Fine, you'll have it by morning. I have one question. Are you working alone?"

"Should I be?"

"I think you may need some help on this one."

"Whatever you say. May I go now, I was in the middle of dinner and eh-heh entertainment."

"You never change. Just make sure you get your entertainment elsewhere before you find my girl."

"I said I got it, I'm not an imbecile." The call then disconnects.

Could have fucking fooled me.

**_MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE CULLEN HOUSE…_**

**_CHARLIE'S POV_**

"Why would vampires break into my house?"

"I have no idea Chief. There doesn't appear to be anything missing, but the smell is concentrated in Bella's room," The blond tough looking one says to me. I hope I never have to fight him, I have a feeling I'd be dead before he could even touch me.

"Chief, as a human, there is no way you'd be able to fight any of us, let alone Jasper, Eddie says with a chuckle.

"Chief, my name is Edward, not Eddie," He says with a grimace

"How come Bella calls you Eddie, and how do you know what I'm thinking? I thought Bella was able to block your gift?"

"Apparently Chief, her shield is not active as long as she is unconscious. Because I can feel your emotions as well," the one named Jasper explains.

"I think we should notify the Pack," the doctor says.

"And what are those old mangy mutts gonna do?" Emmett asks.

"Well, just the pure fact that they're old, maybe they've run across the scents before. And just because they are old in age, doesn't mean their abilities aren't acute," The doctor says.

"Harry and Billy aren't that much older than I am," I'm quite offended at the implication.

"Chief, you would be a mere puppy compared to those old geezers," Emmett says with a booming laugh.

"What my son is trying to say, is to my knowledge, your generation of Quieutes never phased," Dr. Cullen tells me.

"My generation, then who are we talking about here?"

"Would you believe Old Billy's grandfather?" Emmett said.

"That can't be right. Ephraim should be at least eighty to ninety…" Emmett then clears his throat.

"Oh, I guess I see your point."

"Emmett, are you purposely trying to be a chew toy for the mutts? Jasper asked.

"The Chief already knows everything else. Beside those mutts can't keep a secret any better than you guys can. They broke the treaty long before now when they told Renée I was a vampire."

"Charlie, I think you and Bella should stay here until we figure out who these vampires are and what they were doing at your house. Emmett, Jasper, why don't you take the Chief to his house so he can gather some things for Isabella and himself. Esme will you and Rosalie make up guest rooms for Bella and the Chief. Edward and Alice, you keep an eye on Isabella while I go to my study and phone the pack.

"You don't need to get any clothes for Isabella, I've already gone shopping for her," the little girl that looks like a dark-haired Tinker Bell said.

"Alice will you please just get a grip, Bella doesn't want your make-over. She's made that abundantly clear. Just drop it," Rosalie tells the little pixie girl. Alice stomps over to the seat in front of Bella and plops down in a pout.

"What fun is it having a niece if you can't play dress-up," she says as she dramatically folds her arms across her chest.

"Everyone, Bella's waking up," Edward announces.

"How do you know that, son?" I ask

"Because everyone's thoughts just vanished," he says in astonishment. I walk over and sit beside her. When her eyes finally flutter open, she looks directly at me with tears in her eyes.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," she says as the tears began to flow.

"No, Bella. I'm the one who needs to apologize. Again I let my stubbornness and jealousy take over. And once again you had to chew your old man a new one."

"Chief, soon your ass is gonna be so full of holes you're gonna need an adult diaper," Emmett said with a big goofy grin. Bella laughed.

"That's a good one, daddy," Bella said still laughing.

"I gotta million of 'em baby girl. But how are you feeling? You must be hungry. You haven't had lunch. Why don't you let your Uncle Eddie make you something while your dad, Uncle Jasper and I take care of some things, Okay? When we get back, I'm gonna have Uncle Jasper show you how to control your gifts. Will that be okay with you?

"Yes, Daddy. That would be great. Maybe he can show me how to turn it on and off so I don't mess with their gifts.

"Unfortunately, Bells it may not quite work like that. I've been trying for years to turn off my mind reading. Sometimes it is what it is. But your emotions can play a big roll in controlling them. Now hop on, I'll piggyback you to the kitchen so we can find you some disgusting food substance for you to eat." Edward tells her and they take off for the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**This sort of came to me while I was taking my afternoon nap. Yes, my plot bunnies dream in Twilight Fanfiction**

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**_

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE VOLTERRA CASTLE_**

"Master, We've intercepted another call. He's at it again. He's going after another. Should we contact our resources in the Amazon for extraction?" the guard asked as he came in through a private entrance into his Master's study.

Very few people knew of this entrance, that was covered by the numerous bookcases that led from the archives buried below the castle.

"Another one? And do we know who the vampire sire is?" The Ominous King asked

"No, not yet Master, but I have a feeling the mother survived." The guard told his master.

"Then not only do we need to find the child first, but we must also find the mother and whomever the vampire that fathered this child. If he had to turn her, there could be a risk of exposure. I will make contact with our resource in the Amazon and see what we can do."

The King paced his study. He could understand the immense pleasure that came from being with a human. He too had done such a deed which cost him dearly. Not only his marriage and his mate, but the woman he thought he loved. She became a bitter harpy after the child was conceived.

At the time of conception, there were not medical advances that insured the safety of the mother and he had to turn her because the child ripped its way out of her. For his child's safety, he had to take the child away, as the mother became an uncontrollable newborn and there was no way for him to care for his newborn child, as well as his now newborn progeny.

The King was brought out of his thoughts by the clearing of his guard's throat to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, I was deep in thought. Is there anything else?" The King asked.

"Yes, he's employed his usual tracker to do his dirty work. As usual, he's trying not to expose himself. Keeping his hands clean, so to speak," The guard informed him.

"Then ask Demetri to track the tracker. Of course, do not give him the details as to why, just that we need to know his whereabouts as soon as possible." The King replied.

'Is there anything else, Master?"

As soon as you know where, send out a contingent of guard to secure the area, but do not under any circumstances, interfere or arouse suspicion. Wait until the extraction team is there."

"Yes Master," the guard said, leaving after giving a low bow to his master.

The King then pulled out his phone and made the call.

"Is there another one. It's the only time I hear from you," the voice on the other end of the phone said. Though it was dripping with hatred, it was still as lovely as he remembered.

"It's not because I don't want too, Love," the King said tenderly over the phone.

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that ever again." She spat over the phone.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But yes. Can you have an extraction team ready on my go?"

"Of course. We need to keep as many as we can away from that sick bastard, she said.

"May I ask, how are you?"

"Busy, but good. The compound needs a lot of work. We have the manpower but funds are running low."

"You know, you only need to pick up the phone, whatever you need, you only need to ask."

"Why should I ask? Your child is here too. You should provide without me asking."

"Because I want to hear your voice, Love. I do still love you very much. How long must I be punished for my mistake?"

"HE WASN'T A MISTAKE. HE'S MY SON NOW AND IS NOT A MISTAKE!" She shouted.

"Forgive my choice of words, Mia Cara. My misdeed. Is that better."

"You know he is the only good thing to come out of that 'misdeed.' He is so caring for the others. I just wish he would find someone to love." Her voice once again became tender.

"I'm sure it will come for him, Mia Cara. May I come down this time? I'd love to see what you've done. I've missed you so much and him. I want to see you both," the King asked, his voice optimistic.

"Yes, I think it would be good for him to see you again. You can meet us for the extraction."

"Do you not wish to see me as well, Mia Cara."

"What I want is not relevant." The King let out a long sigh

"Very well. The funds will be available by morning. I hope to see you soon. I have, and always will love you." There was a long sigh followed by a brief silence over the phone.

"I love you, too." Then the call disconnected quickly.

**_STILL THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE_**

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE AMAZON FOREST…_**

There were thirty children in various stages of development, from infants to teenagers nearing adulthood. Nearly as many adults. Mostly parents of the children. But some who volunteered in the cause. Some adult children who stayed on. Many were brought here for their own protection, away from the greedy hands of a madman. Others came with one or both parents, seeking shelter for what they thought to be a crime against their species.

Usually, they were special. A vampire finding his mate in a human woman. He couldn't wait to complete the mating bond, not waiting until the change, and a child was produced from their love.

Often these children were born right there in the compound. The child kept safe, while the mother went through her agonizing transformation and aggressive newborn period.

In the beginning, there were deaths. Depending on how much of the vampire's DNA the child possessed, the child would be much too strong for the mother to carry to full term; resulting in the demise of both mother and child.

If the woman was the mate of the vampire who fathered the child and the woman and child died, most often, the vampire would see his final death. However, if the child survived the vampire could be persuaded that he still had something to live for, his child.

Sometimes, the pregnant woman was brought against her will. The vampire did not want to be accused of exposure. These cases were always delicate. While the rights of the mother was always taken into consideration, it was up to her if the risk to her life was worth the that of the child's.

The thing that most impressed the former Queen was all of these children were conceived out of love. She never begrudged the actions of the vampire, not even her husband. It showed her vampires were capable of love towards humans, even if humans were their natural food source. It took a special man, to love this human woman so much, to share a bond with them, that wasn't just fulfilling their carnal desires. If that were the case, the child would never have been an issue, as the women would have become the vampire's food, either immediately after the act or in many cases, during the act itself.

Of course, there were those, who thought it a sick and twisted game or had an evil plan. One such man has been a fugitive for centuries. It was he, who the majority of these children were being sheltered from

Some, were his very own offspring. Saved from the treachery of being raped by their own father. Others, this diabolical man had his eye on for other unspeakable cruelty.

One of these children, was his son, Nahuel. The only other male species known as a Dhampir. The King's son, the former Queen's stepson, being the first.

After befriending the former Queen, he and she worked together tirelessly to help these children. The Queen thought of him as a son. His own mother having perished during childbirth.

"Nahuel," She called out as soon as she entered the compound from her hut in the steamy jungles of the rainforest.

"Yes, mother. What is it? You sound frantic."

"Gather the team, dear boy to prepare the helicopter. We may have a mission soon. He's at it again," She told him as she began to ready equipment.

"Please tell me not one of his own creation?' Nahuel looked saddened.

"That I don't know yet, son. I just received a call on the SAT phone to be prepared. I don't know yet where we're even going. Just be ready for blades up at a moment's notice," She said as she busied around the compound. Nahuel grabbed her by the arm and stopped her motion. He looked her in her beautiful crimson eyes. They were always sad. He hated seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"Mother, when are you going to forgive him? He made an error in judgment. He's not the evil one," He said to her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She leaned into the touch and kissed the palm of his hand.

"My dear boy. It's not that simple. When you finally find love, you will understand," She said as she touched his hand still cradling her cheek.

"Where are your aunt and brother?"

"They went with Zafrina and Kachuri on a market run for supplies. They should be back before dawn."

"Oh, dear. I hope they make it back in time. His father wishes to see him"

"Why don't you let him come down for a visit?" Nahuel asked knowing already what her answer would be.

"He did ask, as usual. I think…" She let out a long sigh."…Yes, I think I will." Nahuel eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline. He was not expecting this answer at all. Was the woman he'd come to know as his mother getting soft in her old age? She slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It means nothing. He wants to see the compound is all." Nahuel just gave her an all-knowing smirk.

"Good luck, with that," he teased, before kissing her on the forehead, before going off to change out of his native wear into more civilization appropriate clothing.

**_BACK IN FORKS…_**

After Carlisle got off the phone with Billy Black, who said he and the two-person wolf pack would meet him at the Swan house after midnight, he went down to the basement where he kept a small laboratory.

After processing the blood and doing the appropriate test, he came back up to the rest of the family.

His mate was busy in the kitchen, trying out new recipes from the many cookbooks she had acquired over the years. She was so happy she finally had someone to cook for to use them.

He heard piano playing from the music room and knew Edward was probably showing off his skills for his newly discovered niece. He walked toward the room, to find Rosalie standing there, leaning on the door jamb with a proud expression on her face. He never thought Rosalie cared so much for her brother's musical talent.

However, when he stepped in the door, he was stunned to see his granddaughter at the piano instead. She was playing a level nine piano concerto, Chopin's Etude Opus 10 N. 12. She was playing it perfectly. He stood there in utter disbelief. After she was done, she looked up and there was a round of applause from everyone who heard, including Esme who was listening from the kitchen

All except for Alice, of course. She was seething. She was so sure she and Bella were going to be best friends and she could dress her up in all the clothing she purchased for her. She humphed her displeasure at the attention Bella was receiving.

_This little bitch is ruining everything. _Alice thought to herself. Alice didn't like not being the center of attention. And with '_little miss perfect' _Bella around, she'd lost that. There had to be something she could do.

She announced to everyone she was going for a hunt. Rosalie offered to go with her. But Alice told her she just needed time to herself.

Once she was out of range of everyone, she pulled out her phone and called the number she had stolen out of Bella's phone.

"Renée, baby is that you? Are you alright? Is everything okay?" The man said frantically into the phone.

"Um no, I was calling for Mrs. Renée Dwyer. I'm a friend of her daughter's." Alice said to the frantic man.

"Bella? Has something happened to Bella too?"

"No, Bella's fine. What do you mean has something happened to Bella too. Has something happened to Renée?" Alice asked.

"We came back early from a trip because Renée wasn't feeling well. I dropped her off at home while I went to get her some soup and juice. When I got back, the door was wide open, and there looked to be a struggle but Renée's purse was still here but Renée was gone." The man was now sobbing on the phone.

"Have you called the police?" Alice inquired.

"I—I—I can't call the police." The man said.

Alice was about to ask him why, when she suddenly got a vision. Phil Dwyer the man she was talking to on the phone being drained by a vampire and his throat being ripped out.

"You're Phil Dwyer?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You need to leave, NOW! Get in your car and keep driving!" Alice shouted into the phone. Suddenly, Alice heard a crash in the background as if someone kicked in the door and the man screamed a blood-curdling scream before the line went dead.

Alice was stunned. She didn't know what to do. If she went back and told them what she knew, she would have to explain why she had the number and where she got it. If it weren't for little miss perfect bitch, maybe her gift wouldn't be on the fritz and she would have seen the vision sooner.

Suddenly she got another vision. Tomorrow was going to be a thunderstorm. They were going out to their clearing to play baseball. Three red-eyed nomads would hear the game and happen upon them. The blond man was intently staring at someone. But when she looked at who, it was only a blur. It was Bella. She was the blur Alice had seen in all her visions whenever Bella wasn't around. Then suddenly there was static.

Alice turned around quickly to see Edward coming towards her carrying Bella on his back. This pissed Alice off to no end. Not only did this bitch take all the attention, didn't want to be friends with her, fucked with her visions, but she now took her favorite brother away.

"What's wrong, Alice? I've been calling you for a while now. Didn't you hear me?" Edward asked her, but Alice just kept glaring at Bella.

"Um, Uncle Eddie, maybe we should leave her alone. I think she wants to be by herself." Bella told him

"Smartest thing you've said yet," Alice simpered under her breath.

"ALICE!" Edward seethed at Alice

"No, Eddie. It's okay. Look, Alice, I don't know what I did to you, but whatever it is I'm sorry and I will try to stay out of your way." Bella told her.

"Well, if you want to stay out of my way, why don't you go back to your whore mother and leave my family alone." The tears welled up in Bella's eyes before she jumped off of Edwards back and ran at nearly vampire speed back to the Cullen house.

"Alice, I don't know what's gotten into you, but that was just downright cruel. Emmett is going to hurt you badly when he finds out." Alice just looked at her perfectly manicured fingernails as if she was bored. Edward just shook his head in disbelief before running off after Bella.

Alice knew what she had to do.

**_ELSEWHERE IN FORKS…_**

"YOU SET ME UP, YOU BASTARD!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The girl. I went to her house. Even snatched up that pretty little mother of hers for insurance. Even got her to tell me where the kiddy is. When I got here, the house reeked of vampires. At least four as far as I can tell. And I'm pretty sure, there are more in the area."

"And that's my problem, why?"

"Look, I'm taking all the risk here. I want more money and I want half upfront or I'm out.

"Fine. Another three-hundred-thousand and give me another day, you'll have your money."

"I'm not doing one more goddamned thing until I get it. I think I'll play with my new little pet while I wait."

"I said give me a day. But I WANT. THAT. GIRL!"

* * *

**Let's give 'em something to talk about. A little mystery to figure out...Sorry, I couldn't resist. HEE HEE HEE ;D Anyway. This should put one mystery to rest. Which Volturi King is it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**As some of you may know, The Babies at the Borders Compilation as been revamped (pun intended) again this year. The Fighting Continues. I wrote a story for the Compilation last year. The Sword and his Shield. It's on my profile page. If you don't know about it, go to facebook and search Babies at the Borders. I never updated that story and was thinking about continuing the story for the new compilation. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Master, there's been another communication intercepted. Not only has the tracker found the location of the child, but he's kidnapped the mother as well.

"It seems the child is already heavily guarded, according to the tracker. The tracker picked up the scent of four, but Demetri picked up eight other vampire signatures in that area. He, Santiago, Afton, and Jane was already checking on a disturbance near New York City. They can be in the area in as little as six hours on my say so?"

Why would there be that many vampires concentrated in one area? Vampires as a whole were nomadic by nature and only traveled in covens of two to three at the most, if not alone. There were only two large covens, that we knew of, other than the Volturi. And then there is my bitter harpy of an ex, Maria. But no way in hell would she be protecting a Dhampir. She'd more likely slit the girl's throat or use her as a pet than protect her. No, I didn't have to worry about my ex-wife and ex-girlfriend butting heads.

"Where?" I finally asked once I shot those horrid thoughts out of my mind

"The Olympic Penisula area of Washington State. Should I send them?

"NO! tell them to stand down, remain where they are. Tell Demetri to keep you posted of any changes, but do not under any circumstances send them." Tell my brothers that the situation in New York requires aid and I've decided to check on the situation. I'll call the airfield and have the jet ready within the hour," I told my guard as I began throwing things into a messenger bag from my study.

"Oh, please have Corin or Heidi pack a bag of clothing for me for at least two weeks." Usually, we had one of the human staff do that sort of thing, but I was in a hurry and needed this done at vampire speed.

"Yes, Master is there anything else?"

"No, Felix," I said clapping him on the back. He turned to leave. Before turning back to me.

"Should I prepare a bag as well?" He asked.

"No, Felix. Once we reach our destination, that's where we part ways. You may join the others in New York if you wish.

"No, Master. I've been your personal guard for centuries. I've always been by your side through everything," He gave me a pointed look.

"I've never left you unprotected and I don't plan on doing so now," He said stubbornly. He was right. Felix had always been my protector, my confidante, as well as my friend, through all of my loneliness of losing my mate; even if that reason was due to my own stupidity.

"Very well. Now go. We need to hurry," I said as I rushed him out the door.

Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle! What the fuck are you doing, old friend? Please don't have made the same mistake as me.

I needed to call him, but first, I needed to call my love and tell her where she and her team needed to be.

**_IN THE AMAZON RAINFOREST_**

"Nahuel, Kristoff, its time! I just received a call we need to head to the Olympic Peninsula of Washington State," I called out to my sons.

"The helicopters won't make it that far, mother," Kristof acknowledged.

"I know, son. We'll take it to Guyana. I've already called ahead to have the jet prepared. Zafrina and Senna you come with us. Huelin and Kechuri will say with the others." They nodded their understanding.

"Mother, have you gone mad?" Nahuel scolded. "Two Dhampir and three vampires, women at that, hardly make up an extraction team."

"Do you doubt I could kick your ass? Do not forget, I've had a millennium of fight training under the tutelage of the Volturi. What the hell do you think I do with my time when I'm not caring for the young ones? Sitting around knitting doilies and eating bon-bons? No, I'm constantly training with the others. I can kick any fucker's ass that comes my way. Now, shut up and let's go. Unless you want me to start kicking your ass all the way to the choppers?" My sons looked at me with their mouths open like fish out of water. I spun on my heels and marched out of the door while giving myself the sign of the cross, praying my bark wasn't bigger than my bite.

Zafrina draped her arm over my shoulder as I passed the threshold of the door.

"Don't worry, Queen D. We've got this! Girls rule!" Senna wrapped her arm around my waist and smiled at both of us. I heard my son's as they followed us out

"Don't worry Nate, we'll be fine. Besides, My dad will be there. He'd die before he let anything happen to her. You know she has to appear all badass in front of him," Kristoff said to his little brother.

"I hope you're right Kris," was all Nahuel said. Soon the five of us were at the Helipad. Both my sons' had their pilot's licenses. Zafrina and I were in one chopper with Kristoff as the pilot, while Nahuel and Senna took the other. We took two since we weren't sure how many we were bringing back. Getting them out and two the jet shouldn't be a problem, but getting them back to the compound we would need both unless we were making multiple trips.

Two hours later, we were landing in Guyana and transferring to the jet that was always on standby, courtesy of my ex-husband, heading to the United States.

**_BACK IN FORKS…_**

**_THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE_**

It was taking the combined efforts of Esme, Carlisle, and Edward to keep Rosalie from ripping Alice to shreds. She'd already ripped off an arm and thrown it out of one of the picture windows, shattering the window to pieces.

Emmett, Jasper, and Charlie had been looking for Bella for the last two hours. She couldn't be found.

They would check in with the rest of the Cullens to see if she's reappeared at the house. With each minute that passed, there was the possibility that something terrible had happened to Bella. They still didn't know who the vampires were that broke into the Swan house, but when Charlie went back to the house, he noticed a few of the pictures of Bella were missing. Given that the scent concentrated in her room, it was clear, Bella was their target.

Emmett, however, picked up a scent, which he hadn't shared with the rest. He was pretty sure the scent was not present the day before. He swore, if she had anything to do with this, he would once and for all, kill the woman he once loved.

Charlie was becoming more and more distraught as the time ticked by. He was beginning to regret ever letting the Cullens into his little girl's life. He just wanted to do the right thing by her and make her happy to be there with him. If having the Cullens in her life made her happy he was willing to try.

But what that little pixie bitch said to his daughter was beyond mean spirited and spiteful. Bella would never intentionally hurt anyone, the way he was sure those words hurt Bella. However he was thankful, the others were rallying to Bella's defense.

He also thought, perhaps he could for once, call on his old friends at the reservation for help. Surely, if they were indeed werewolves, they could sniff her out. But then they hadn't been the friendliest to her either.

At this moment, Charlie wanted to kill Renée and this vampire that was her sperm donor, for putting his little girl through all of this.

He was also mad at himself. If he'd fought harder, loved Renée more. He knew she wasn't happy living here in the dreary small town of Forks. If he'd offered to move with her, stick by her side no matter what. Maybe he could have prevented all of this from happening.

Jasper was trying to keep everyone's emotions in check, as well as his own. Charlie was feeling murderous toward Emmett. Emmett was feeling murderous toward everyone. He could also feel the trepidation rolling off him in waves.

Jasper, at this time, was not happy at all with Alice. He knew she was jealous and petty, but he never thought she would take it this far. He didn't have the same familial connection with Bella as the rest. Hell, he'd always felt like the outsider and never really apart of the family. So he could understand how hurt and disappointed Bella must be feeling at this moment.

There had been times when he just wanted to run away himself, but he knew he needed to be exactly where he was, no matter how difficult it got, no matter how many times they had to go to high school or college.

The one thing however he was not gonna do anymore as long as they remained in Forks was go back to high school. If Emmett didn't have to go and was getting a job, so was he. He would ask the Chief if it were possible to work at the police station. He'd do anything, answer phones, get coffee, hell, he'd even be a janitor as long as he didn't have to deal with the emotions of three hundred and fifty hormonal human teenagers.

For some reason, Jasper had the feeling Bella was no longer in Forks. He needed to think, the one thing he couldn't do with these two assholes throwing off murder at every turn. Besides, Chief Swan was slowing them down. He and Emmett could cover much more ground without Charlie's human pace.

"Maybe we need to split up. I'm going toward the mountains. Have you cell phones clear and we'll call each other in case we find anything," he told the two assholes. He couldn't take another minute of Emmett's rage or Charlie's self-loathing. Sure, he could have controlled it, but they needed to feel what they were feeling, Jasper just didn't need to feel it. He had enough of his own anger to deal with regarding Alice. Those two were making it impossible to tell which emotions were his own.

"Not that I doubt we may need to split up, but why the mountain range? How could Bella even make it up there?" Charlie asked. He looked scornfully at Emmett when talking about splitting up. Jasper just shook his head. If these two assholes didn't start working together for the good of that young lady they claimed to love so much, he had a mind to just take her away somewhere just to give her a chance to breathe. That was their problem. They still saw her as a baby, a little girl. This was a beautiful young woman and needed to be treated as such.

He'd balked at the idea when Emmett called him 'Uncle' Jasper. He didn't feel that kind of kinship towards the girl. He didn't know why. Maybe because he didn't feel that kinship towards the rest of the family. He was there for Alice. Sure, he cared for all of them, but he didn't consider them his family. The only two people that held the distinction of family were Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. He realized he needed to give Chief Swan an answer when the Chief placed a hand on his arm.

"Chief, you need to stop thinking of her as human. She's not totally human. She's stronger and faster than you'll ever be. You two also need to stop treating her like a baby or a child. That young lady has been through more in her young life than the two of you will ever understand. She may have the body closer to human, but her mind is so much more advanced." The more Jasper spoke of her the more intrigued he became.

"Edward said when she ran it was nearly at vampire speed. He was sure she was running back to the house. Otherwise, he would have run after her as soon as she left. I'm going back to where Edward said they'd run from and see if I can pick up her scent and see if I can track her from there."

"I'm coming with you, Jazz," Emmett told him.

"The fuck you are, Em. First of all, you can't track worth shit, if it ain't a bear. Second, the two of you need to work out your differences for the good of Bella. And Lastly, y'all emotions are driving me insane. I hope to God I find Bella, just to get a respite from the emotions of you two." With that, Jasper took off.

Back at the Cullen house, Rosalie had been calmed down enough for Carlisle to leave for his shift at the hospital. He thought about calling the pack again for their help in finding Bella, but he knew how secretive the pack was. None of the tribe could know that Ephraim and Joshua were still alive or the fact they were shapeshifters. They had a secret cabin in the forest of the reservation and usually only patrolled the outer edges of the reservation as to not be seen. They could never be seen by the tribe in human form.

He told them of the threat of the unknown vampires in the area so they could be on extra patrol, and they agreed to meet at Chief Swan's house after midnight to see if they could pick up the scent.

Carlisle had just changed into scrubs and was putting on his lab coat when he received a call on his cell. He pulled out his cell and groaned when he saw the number that appeared.

"Carlisle, old friend. It seems you've been a naughty boy." Carlisle took a deep unneeded breath and blew it out before responding.

"Marcus, what a surprise to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

**I promise I don't know where this story is leading until I start writing. Even though I spoke about it, I had no idea Jasper would start having those thoughts or feelings about Bella. Let's see where it leads or if it's just a passing thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Switching back and forth from Third-party to one person POV is a little difficult. However, I think the narrative is important. So If you see a mistake, forgive me. I tried to catch them. I'm my own Beta, so all mistakes are my own**

* * *

**VOLTERRA, ITALY…**

**_THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE_**

When Felix told Aro and Caius their brother was leaving the castle, they gave each other looks, but to their credit said nothing more in Felix's presence.

It had been centuries since their brother left the castle. The last time, he was so distraught when he returned, they didn't know what had become of their dear brother. When Marcus told them he'd lost his mate, both Aro and Caius assumed he meant she had been killed, so Marcus never corrected them. When they asked what happened, Marcus would always pretend to be too distraught to give any details. Their heart went out to their brother.

It had been agreed on by all three centuries prior, that if there was to be ultimate trust between them, Aro could not attempt to read them unless they offered to let him. However, for Marcus' safety and for the good of the throne, Aro had Marcus bound to him by the use of Chelsea's gift.

Marcus always appeared bored and uninterested in anything that went on around him. He was just going through the motions. It was true, only not for the reason everyone assumed. His thoughts were always on his son Kristoff and his lovely mate Didyme, whom the entire vampire community thought had been killed.

Now, the brothers feared he may have broken the false bond that was placed upon him. Aro knew over time, Chelsea's gift wained without her knowledge, and Aro would ask her to reinforce the bond.

Felix had already returned to his Master's study to retrieve his bags to be placed in the limo that waited to take them to the airfield when Aro approached his brother's study.

"Dear brother, are you alright?' Aro asked Marcus. Aro noted Marcus's demeanor. He was much more upbeat than he'd been in years, which even further worried Aro.

"Yes, brother, why do you ask?" Marcus responded.

"It's just, you've not left the citadel in centuries. Why now?" Aro inquired.

"A change in scenery. You're right, I've not left in centuries and I'm bored. I sit here day in and day out and listening to these petty complaints. The ones that come speak of a world I no longer know anything about. The disturbance in New York City required aid, and I decided I should look into it. I also wish to see America again, so I seized the opportunity."

"How is it you were made aware of the situation and not the rest of us?" Marcus had to think quickly. He'd always rehearsed what he would say if he was ever given the chance to see his son and mate in person again. With the invention of modern technology such as photography, and now the phone and computers, he now was able to see and communicate with them, other than by letter. But he longed to see them in person, be able to touch them again.

"It was relayed to Felix by Demetri. Felix is the head of the guard after all as well as my personal guard, Demetri being his second-in-command. Of course, they communicate frequently," Marcus told Aro. Aro only nodded his understanding

"Very well, brother. Be safe in your journey." Aro said before opening his arms to hug his brother. Marcus noted Aro was wearing gloves, not uncommon when they were not in court. It was only then he returned his brother's embrace. The brother's bid farewell before Marcus took his leave.

If Aro was anything, he was cunning. It only took a brief skin to skin contact for him to get any information. For the briefest moment, their cheeks touched in the embrace and Aro saw a glimpse of his dearly departed sister and Marcus' mate, Didyme, whom Aro was sure was always on his brother's mind. But what else he saw, puzzled him. A young man, in his late teens, early twenty's, tall and handsome, that looked an awful lot like Marcus but appeared to be human. But that was not all. He also saw the one person he never thought would ever be in Marcus's memories; their dear friend, Carlisle. Because the contact was so brief, what he saw was disjointed and he couldn't thoroughly make out what he was seeing.

Aro immediately went to his study and sent a message for Alec to come to see him.

"Yes, Master? Alec asked when he appeared in Aro's study.

"Have you heard from your beloved sister, Jane?" Aro inquired.

"Not for a few days, Master. The last I heard, she was in New York, looking into a disturbance of a rogue nomad leaving a trail." Alec informed his Master.

"Yes, so I've been told," Aro agreed.

"Dear boy, do you think you can get a message to her and have her call me?" Alec and Jane had always been loyal to him since he saved them from the witches pyre. They would do whatever he asked.

"Of Course, Master," Alec replied.

"Thank you. That is all child." Alec bowed deeply before leaving his Master's study. Aro would keep this information to himself until he found out what Jane knew.

_**BACK IN FOKS...**_

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I had to feign a headache to get out of my shift after my phone call with Marcus. I needed to return to my family and let them know of the conversation.

Once I returned to the house, everyone was there except Jasper. He was still out looking for Isabella. I wanted Charlie there as well, as this would concern him as much as everyone else, but Charlie refused to stop looking for Bella, much like Jasper.

"I just received a phone call from Marcus Volturi," I told my family. There were gasps all around. I held up my hand to silence them.

"He knows we are protecting a hybrid child, but he assumes the child is mine," again, I held up my hand as I knew there would be more gasps and murmurs.

"Well, did you correct him? Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett, I did not. I am the head of this family. If any laws were broken, I am the one that should be punished. I am responsible for all of you," I told them, to many protests by my mate, Esme as well as Emmett

"Darling, no! You can't do this. I won't let you!" Esme cried clinging to me as if her life depended on it.

"Pops, I can't let you take the blame for me. I need you to protect Bella at all cost," Emmett stated.

"Well, you'll need to find her first, and I highly doubt you will," Alice sneered.

Emmett was quick as a rattlesnake, as he reached out to grab Alice by the throat, but Alice was small and much quicker. I'm also pretty sure she saw it coming. She was out the door in a flash. Emmett, Rosalie and surprisingly Edward were after her in a heartbeat. Edward and Alice had always been extremely close. However since Bella came into our lives, he was fiercely protective of the girl the rest of us had come to love as family. I pinched the bridge of my nose as Esme stroked my head. The gesture was soothing, though I swear I was feeling the headache I'd feigned earlier.

Edward was always the fastest of all of us, and he quickly caught up with Alice. Though a fight obviously ensued, as Edward came back with scratches to his face and neck that were healing. He held onto Alice as though she were a poisonous snake ready to strike. He held the back of her neck in one hand, her arms held taunt behind her gripped at the wrist in his other. Emmett was holding his wife back from an attack on Alice.

"Babe, you need to calm down. If I've learned anything from Jasper, we need to know what she knows first. But first…" Emmett said as he tore one of Alice's legs off at the knee. Esme gasped and I turned her head into my chest as she sobbed. Alice wailed in agony

"…we need to make sure the little bitch can't run away," Emmett said as he chucked the leg over his shoulder.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one time, where is Isabella?" Alice's lip trembled from the agony of losing her lower leg but she said nothing. Emmett went to take her other leg

"I don't know I can't see the little homewrecking bitch!" Alice yelled in Emmett's face. Rosalie let out a feral snarl.

"Oh, come off it, Rose. She's just like her mother. That bitch already ruined two households. Now, look at what her daughter is doing to this one. Carlisle is about to risk punishment all because you couldn't please your man enough to keep him in your bed. They're both witches and you men are too stupid to see what they're doing." Before I could stop her, Esme walked over to Alice and slapped her so hard, I thought her head would come off her shoulders. Her face fissured from the blow.

"You shut your filthy mouth. I can't speak for her mother, but that child is innocent and I will not have you spreading that filth about her, nor talking about your sister that way. This is a family, a real family and if you don't like it, you can leave. I will help you pack your bags, but I will not have you speaking badly about my granddaughter," Esme yelled, growled and snarled at Alice. I've never seen Esme this aggressive since she killed that scumbag of an ex-husband of hers. At this very moment, my dick was so hard for my mate, it was painful and I was nearly bursting the zipper of my trousers.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CARLISLE! Where is Bella? That should have been blocked!" Edward yelled holding his head.

"Or the brain bleach? Now is not the time! I'll never be able to unsee that!" Alice screeched.

"Oh, fuck you both!" I snatched up my mate, threw her over my shoulder and ran into the forest. If I'm to be punished by the Volturi, I'm having my way with my spectacular mate one last time.

**BELLA'S POV**

I can't believe Alice said that to me. I am a freak. I thought as I ran off back to the Cullen's house. Maybe it would be better if I went off by myself. Nobody wanted me. Charlie and Emmett were at each other's throats over me, sure. But If I weren't around maybe they could get on with their normal lives. Charlie could go on and he'd still have his friends. Friends who thought I was a danger to them.

My mom was just waiting until she didn't have to deal with me any longer. I wasn't a normal kid and that's what she wanted. And when she found Phil, I knew I didn't have to worry about her. I could understand why Alice was upset, I was preventing her from using her gift but those words still hurt.

No, I can't go back to the Cullens, so I just kept running. Sometimes, when my mom got too much for me, I would run into the Phoenix mountain reserve. I knew I could run fast, faster than any normal human, which is why my mom had doctors write excuses so I didn't have to take gym class. She didn't want anyone to know I was different. Now that I know I'm half-vampire, I wonder if I were as fast as they are? I also knew I didn't feel hot and cold like most people, but I could still tell the difference. I wonder if I could freeze to death since I don't really feel it?

I began running towards the Olympic Mountains that I could see in the distance. Once I made it to the snow-capped mountain I began climbing up a trail.

The further up the mountain I climbed I heard voices. When I used my shield against Charlie, I didn't know I had it, but as soon as Grampa put his hands on my shoulders I felt it snap back into my head. It felt like when you're blowing bubbles with bubble gum, and it finally burst over your mouth. Except it collapsed, instead of bursting, over my brain.

I stood still for a moment and tried to see if I could feel it in my mind. Once I did, I imagined I was blowing a bubble with bubble gum. Instead of blowing it outward, I kept it close to me until my entire body was covered by it, instead of just my mind.

I then started walking as quietly as I could towards the voices. Then I heard a woman scream.

"PLEASE, NO MORE!" I heard her frantic plea. It only took me a few seconds to realize it was my mother's voice.

"Then tell me where your daughter is?" I heard a man's voice.

"I—I—I've told you, I don't know." She was so scared and obviously in pain. Someone was looking for me. I couldn't help her, not alone. I needed to go back and tell the others. As soon as I turned around, I looked right into the crimson red eyes of a male vampire. His lips curled back and gleaming white teeth smiling at me.

"Oh, James will be so pleased with me. I've found his prize," He said as he stalked towards me. I started to back up until I looked over his shoulder. A smirk slid on my lips.

"No, I don't think so. I really don't think today is your lucky day," I said giving him a cock of my brow and looked pointedly over his shoulder. As he turned to look over his shoulder, Jasper was on him in a flash, grabbed his forehead in one hand and his shoulder in another and quickly twisted his head off his body. Jasper threw his head over his shoulder as his body fell to the ground twitching.

"Eww, that's gross," I told Jasper. He just smirked at me.

"We've been looking for you for hours, Bella. You don't know how happy I am to find you," he said as he curiously looked over me. He probably just noticed my shield was covering me.

"Jasper, we don't have time. Someone has my mom up there. They are torturing her to find me. We need to go back for the others."

"I know, I can feel the emotions coming from up there. But how? I see you are shielding yourself." He asked.

"I don't know but we need to go," I told him.

"Here…" he said reaching into his pocket. "…take my phone. Call Carlisle as you run back to the house. Tell the others where I am, but you stay there. I don't want to have to look for you again," he told me. I nodded as I tried to take the phone, but something happened and we were both engulfed in my shield. I could feel the emotions that were coming from him and it was so strong it nearly knocked me over. The feeling was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"Bella!" he gasped. He then reached out and caressed my cheek with his thumb and I felt a spark come from his hand. He must have felt it too because he snatched his hand back as if I burned him.

"I—I—can feel you. Your emotions," he clarified with a shake of his head. But it's not what he meant, because I could feel him too. It was like he was deep in my soul. We were brought out of whatever this was by another scream from Renée. I took the phone and snapped my shield back into place.

"Go!" he commanded, and I set off in a run back down the mountain. I nearly stumbled over the severed head that was laying on the ground. I snatched up the head and kept running.

In reaching for the head, or maybe it was the running, my shield snapped back around my brain. I wasn't really paying attention as I was scrolling through the contacts of Jasper's phone until I found my Grampa's number and quickly dialed the number.

"You've reached Dr. Carlisle Cullen. If this is a medical emergency that requires immediate assistance, please hang up and dial 9-1-1. To reach my answering service press one; to leave me a message, press 2 or remain on the line to leave your message after the beep." WHAT THE FUCK!

"GRAMPA…" this has got to be a joke. "…Jasper and I need you. We are in the Olympic Mountains. Some vampires have kidnapped Renée. Fuck! I'm hanging up and calling Daddy," I said on the voicemail. I was just starting to scroll the phone again when I ran into something hard that knocked me to the ground._ You have got to be shitting me!_

The phone was knocked out of my hand but I held on to the head since the dirty dreadlocks were tangled in my fingers. as I scrambled around to find it I looked up into the eyes of another red-eyed vampire. This time a woman with fiery red hair. The blazing ringlets blowing around in the wind made it look like fire dancing around her head. Like the other one, she was smiling at me with her pearly white teeth but they were dripping with a silvery substance.

"What have you done to Laurent?" she asked. I tried to manipulate my shield again, but because I wasn't used to doing it, she snatched me up by my throat before I could. She ran her nose up and down the side of my neck.

"You don't smell human?" She said.

"I see you weren't left out in the brains department," I told her. She roared in my face, the substance, which I guessed was venom, spilling from her mouth. Her breath was foul.

"Ever heard of a tic-tac? 'Cuz your breath is tart," I told her with a smirk. She began to squeeze my throat and I couldn't breathe. I could feel my vision going blurry as I began clawing at her hand to let me go. Suddenly my shield snapped away from me and the woman went flying. I was dropped to the ground hard, further knocking the breath from me. I sat there on the ground trying not to pass out as I tried to catch my breath. I was looking around for the phone when I saw the one she called Laurent's head looking at me with a menacing stare.

I then saw the woman coming towards me again. I don't know what she hit, but her head was leaning eerily to the side, barely holding on to her neck. I quickly picked up the severed head and threw it as hard as I could with my last bit of energy I had._ BULLSEYE! _

I saw her head snap from her body and both heads went rolling down the trail. The last of my energy gone, I laid back and slipped into blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I had to bring all the major players in the story together. Let me know if I did okay, or if something doesn't gel. **

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE **

Aro finally received the call from Jane per the relay from her brother, Alec.

"Master, Alec said you wished to speak with me," Jane spoke cautiously to the Millenniums old King.

"Yes, Jane. I hear you were not successful in your latest mission and required aid?" Jane was puzzled by the question. She wasn't sure if this was a test by her Master.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Master," Jane answered as honestly as she could. They tracked the nomad. After questioning, it was discovered he was most likely a meal gone wrong. Instead of dying, he was changed. As he awoke with no knowledge of what or where he was. No sire insight. His justice was swift as he was a crazed newborn and left quite a mess to cover-up. They were now in search of the possible sire, which was a difficult task, but not one that would be called a failure.

"Marcus informed me that aid was needed for your mission. That Demetri relayed this information to Felix." At the mention of his name, Demetri's eyes met Jane's and his look was as puzzled as hers."

"Ah, Master. Then maybe you should be speaking to Demetri as I have no knowledge of this." Jane was glad to pass the buck off on Demetri rather than figuratively sweat through this line of questioning. Demetri gave her an incredulous look as she passed the phone over to him. Demetri shook his head no, but Jane quirked an eyebrow at him while still holding out the phone. Demetri's shoulders sagged in defeat. It was either take the torture of speaking with his Master now or dealing with the wrath of Jane later. He took the phone and shot Jane the finger.

"Master Aro, what may I do for you today? Demetri asked with false bravado.

"My dear, boy Demitri, when was it you last spoke to your head of the Guard?" Aro rephrased the question to lead the tracker to what he really wanted to know.

"After midnight, today, Master. A few hours before, he called and asked me to look into the whereabouts of another known tracker. He told me once I located him to let him know as soon as possible."

"And did you locate him?" Aro asked the skilled tracker

"Yes, Master. I told him I detected the tracker as well as several other vampires in that same location. He told me to standby and be ready for wheels-up to that location on his say so." Demetri was feeling more confident now. He knew, after explaining what happened, he'd done nothing wrong.

"Did he mention he and Master Marcus attending to this issue?" Demetri's previous confidence was now fading.

"Sir?"

"Did he tell you he and Master Marcus would be heading to that location to attend to the issue?" Aro rephrased.

"Uhh, no sir, Master. As a matter of fact, I never heard from him again. I assumed the issue didn't need further investigation." Demetri answered honestly.

"And where exactly did you locate this gathering of vampires?" Aro asked. You could hear the mischief in his voice and the smile on his face came across over the phone.

"The Pacific Northwest part of the United States. The Olympic Peninsula area to be exact." Aro was almost giddy now. He knew exactly who resided in that area, but he needed to know why Marcus was involved, why was there another tracker involved and what was Marcus hiding.

"I want you and your team to drop your current mission. The sire of that newborn is of no consequence. It was most likely an honest mistake that can await further scrutiny. I need you and your team to head to the area you mentioned but only to observe. Do not reveal your presence. Also, there is no need to notify Felix of your change in mission." Aro commanded.

"But Master. Felix is my direct superior and…" He was cut off.

"And I have given you a direct order," Aro hissed over the phone. "How long before you are in that location?" Demetri's shoulders sagged again. He knew he couldn't disobey a direct order from his Master and King but he also felt guilty from keeping something from not only his direct superior but also his friend. Felix and Demetri trusted each other without question. But he knew he had to follow orders. Unfortunately, all overheard the conversation, including Jane. Jane and Alec were stuck so far up Aro's ass if vampires could defecate, their faces would be covered in shit.

"It will take us approximately an hour to be wheels up, and four hours flight time. Approximately six hours to be on-site, Master." Demetri said defeatedly.

"Actually, Demetri, I'd prefer it if you didn't fly into Seattle, or anywhere near Washington. Will that cut your time down? Demetri quickly calculated in his head the furthest away they could land and run to their destination in the shortest amount of time.

"We could be in Calgary in three hours and run to Washington in under an hour, Master" there were groans all around. The Volturi guard were used to luxury and had become complacent. He knew that it was possible for them to run across the United States, not quite as fast but close, but in all honesty, who wants to. And of course, if they had to bring back a prisoner it was better to have the jet close by. These fuckers were just lazy and he knew it.

"Is there anything else, Master?" Demetri asked through gritted teeth.

"Just keep me aware of your findings," Aro concluded.

"Of Course, Master, Demetri disconnected the call and tossed the phone so hard at Jane that if it weren't for her superior vampiric eyesight and coordination it would have struck her in the center of her forehead, where Demetri was aiming. Jane only laughed and stuck her tongue out at Demetri.

Little did the small town of Forks know, vampires were merging in on their sleepy little town in all directions.

Little did the Cullens know, Demetri and his team saw everything from their perch, high atop Mount Angeles. Demetri getting them as close to the tracker's current location without being detected. Their superior eyesight picking up everything from the time Bella entered the Mountain range. Their sight became obstructed by the dense foliage of the mountain trail so they could not see what was transpiring. However Demetri's sensor caught another unknown vampire moving in fast on the location where the human woman entered the trail. They saw the dark-skinned male slow, obviously sensing the human woman in his perceived territory.

While Demetri was totally aware of whose territory they were spying, he hadn't let the others in on that information. So when the infamous God of War, Major Jasper Whitlock came on the scene there were audible gasps from the others.

"Please tell me he is not who we're after," Santiago asked worriedly. Demetri shook his head in the negative, but to be honest he didn't know why they were there. Everyone knew of the Major's reputation. Every member of the Volturi was unbelieving but relieved to learn he was now a part of the Cullen Coven. Yet, they hadn't expected him to last there as long as he did. How could this fearsome warrior go from the most feared vampire in existence to a pacifist animal drinker? No, Demetri was sending up a prayer to any deity that may be listening this was not their target.

"So we are watching for the Cullen's?" Jane asked.

"Honestly, Jane I don't know why we're here. Felix asked me to look for this tracker. He's in there in a cabin in the mountains with another human. Obviously, his pet or dinner. Master Aro asked us to look in on the situation so that's what we're doing. I am only to report my findings back to Master Aro. I assume he will give us further orders once we know more."

It was then they spotted the woman, they thought to be human, run out of the trail at nearly vampire speed. Not only that, she was carrying the severed head of the first vampire that entered after her.

"What is she?" Jane inquired, as the team watched the girl with amazement. Demetri's head snapped up from the view of the girl when his sensors told him another vampire, apart from one's he'd spoken to Felix, was approaching.

What was going on here? All of these vampires must have something to do with this strange woman. It was then he realized he couldn't pick her up in his sensors. It was as though she wasn't there, even though he was seeing her right before his eyes.

Demetri was torn as to what to do. He knew the command that had been given to him by his master. Only to observe and not to interfere. He wanted to contact his direct superior and let him know what was going on with the tracker he was asked to look for. But he had a feeling Felix was holding out on him as well.

He realized soon, there would be nothing to tell, surely this red-haired vampire would drain the strange woman. And when things couldn't possibly get stranger, the vampire was thrown at least twenty-five feet by this human or whatever she was.

They watched as the female vampire was thrown with such force, she struck and took down several trees, before her head hit a tree at an odd angle that nearly took her head clean off.

They all looked back at the human, trying to figure out how she did that and saw she was gasping for breath. The vampire had nearly crushed her neck, but she was healing as though she were a vampire. But how? Of course, they knew vampires could heal any injury, but they needed blood if the injuries were as severe as the girls.

The woman vampire came out of the woods trying to re-attach her head when the girl, without even thinking, picked up the severed head and pitched it with deadly accuracy. This woman, completely and without pause, decapitated a vampire, before passing out from exhaustion.

**_~~ooOoo~~_**

It wasn't until Carlisle had thoroughly and completely ravaged his mate and was redressed, that he realized he had a message buzzing on his phone. He reached into the pocket of his trousers to retrieve his phone. He smirked as he looked at his lovely mate, who looked like she had been thoroughly fucked. Her eyes were still hooded over in lust from her orgasms and her shoulder-length, caramel-colored hair was a complete mess, with pine needles leaves and twigs stuck throughout. He'd hoped they had time for a quick hunt, but thought better of it as it could lead to a whole new round of lovemaking.

He finally took his eyes off his mate to see the message was from Jasper. As he listened to the message, his eyes went wide, which alarmed Esme.

"Shit, darling, we have to go. That was Bella. She and Jasper are in trouble. The nomads have her mother in the Olympic Mountains. She said she was calling Emmett. You go back to the house and I'll call Emmett and see if he's already on his way." He told his mate.

"NO! Carlisle please, I want to go with you," Esme pleaded.

"Esme, Love. I would feel better if you were safe at home. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't have let Rosalie go either and somebody needed to stay with Alice," He brought Esme into an embrace and kissed in a long, deep passionate kiss, before sending her on. He watched as she ran back towards the house and nearly out of sight before calling Emmett.

"Really, Pops, we're in the middle of a family crisis here and you and Mom go off to play doctor in the forest? Did you know Jasper has the hots for my daughter?. When I get my hands…" Carlisle cut Emmett off from his rant.

"EMMETT! Where are you? Did Bella call you?" Carlisle nearly yelled into the phone.

"No, we still don't know where she is, we're still babysitting Mystic Meg here."

"Emmett, you need to head to the Olympic Mountains. I'm headed there now. I received a voice message from Bella stating she and Jasper needed us and when I didn't answer she said she was calling you." Emmett let out a feral snarl.

"She didn't call! Something must have happened, she didn't call! Both men were running towards Mount Olympia, Edward gaining on the muscle-bound vampire. He would most likely reach her before either of them.

"I have to hang up, I need to call Charlie and let him know we know where she is," Emmett told Carlisle.

"Emmett, there's something else you should know, the nomads have Renée," Carlisle told his son cautiously.

"I knew it! I knew I smelled her in Charlie's house. I'll kill her!" Emmett growled.

"Emmett, you need to calm yourself. According to Bella, she's been kidnapped," Carlisle explained. Emmett was quiet. He didn't know how to feel about all of this. At one time, he loved the woman. Was he in love with her? No. Did he love her enough to spend the rest of eternity with her? Even though he knew she wasn't his mate. HE thought it a possibility. He loved her enough. She was the mother of his child. She gave him a gift he thought he would never have in this existence. But, then, in a heartbeat, she took that away from him. There had been times he wanted her dead. There had even been times he wanted to kill her with his own hands for what she put him and their daughter through.

"Emmett, are you still there?" Carlisle knew he was, he could still hear the rush of wind through the phone as Emmett continued running. He needed to know how his son was taking this bit of information.

"Yeah, I'm here," Emmett said quietly. Carlisle knew he was still processing. Carlisle decided to change the subject.

"I sent Esme to the house to stay with Alice." That brought Emmett out of his funk.

"HA! She's not going anywhere unless her legs and arms make it from the basement before we get back." Emmett guffawed.

"EMMETT!"

"Pops, I gotta go," Emmett said before hanging up the phone. Emmett would call Charlie once he was closer. There was nothing the human father could do and knew Charlie would insist on coming with them. If there was indeed trouble, he would only be in the way. Emmett pushed harder to reach his daughter.

**_~~ooOoo~~_**

**_MEANWHILE…_**

Three vampire women and two hybrid men stepped off a private jet at Sea-Tac airport. The jet having no other markings other than it's call sign.

The two males carried cases that housed an array of bladed weapons. Usually, such weapons had no effect on vampires, but these were special. Both men were trained in all forms of Martial Art as were the women.

Surprisingly, Asian vampires didn't feel the need to strictly follow Volturi law. While there were hybrids of all races, Asian male vampires had no qualms in regards to bedding human women, especially the Japanese. They took part in Geisha ceremonies and were wealthy enough to become Danna or patron of a Geisha and bid in the 'mizuage' ceremonies. (bidding on a virgin geisha)

The men would then bring their concubines to the compound until the child was born. The mothers would be turned straight away after birth and the child kept until they were of age to be turned into full vampires. The one law they held to its utmost was no immortal children.

This is why most of the children that were not extracted for their safety were brought to the compound. Their parents were afraid they'd be labeled immortal children and destroyed.

While there, many of the men practiced forms of martial art as entertainment. The ones who ran the camp thought it a good idea to learn from them. So they were trained in all forms from Aikido to Ju-jitsu, Brazilian Ju-Jitsu to Capoeira. There was even a famous Samurai turned vampire, who gifted the coven with special Samurai swords that were forged from vampire ash and venom. The sword could easily slice through vampire flesh since the men's teeth were not strong enough to rip into vampires. But one could be beheaded by these specially designed swords. Each of the men carried them strapped to their backs when they went out beyond the compound. The women carried the short-bladed weapons of Ju-Jitsu, made from jaguar shifter claws and teeth.

They remained in the hanger, for a while, but they knew time was of the essence. The flight from Italy took much longer than their flight from South America.

The Amazonian women, Zafrina and Senna were decent trackers and knew the distinct flavor of a hybrids blood, having been around them for centuries. They knew where they were going from Marcus.

Kristoff researched the area while they were in flight and knew Forks was a very small town, and it shouldn't be too hard for the Amazon women to sniff out the hybrid child. So they set out, not waiting for Marcus. He should be arriving shortly and would phone when they landed.

When they arrived in Forks, the women set out on foot. The child's scent wasn't hard to pick up. It didn't seem she was in hiding as her scent was found all over the small town, some fresher than others. It was easy to detect among the other human blood scents.

The scent became stronger as they came upon a small two-story house with a police cruiser parked out front. A very old-model red truck sat next to the cruiser that was saturated in her scent.

What was strange, however, was that they picked up the scents of several vampires and a human heartbeat.

Suddenly, the door of the house swung open and Charlie Swan stood there pointing a shotgun on the three vampire women.

"I don't know who you are or what you want with my daughter. I know you will probably kill me, but I intend to go out fighting to protect her, so you'd better start talking and fast before I empty into your skulls." The women looked at each other while trying to hold in their laughter. If they had intended this man dead, he wouldn't have gotten out one word. Yet, they were still unsure why this man thought the child was his daughter. Didyme decided she needed to say something.

"Sir, I assure you we have no wish to harm your daughter?" she knew it sounded more like a question, but this was an odd situation.

"But we have reason to believe she is in danger of being abducted by a psychopath for a very depraved purpose. We are only here to protect her. If you would please, allow us to come in so we may explain. And maybe you can tell us why you believe a Dhampir is your daughter." Charlie squinted his eyes at the women. They were beautiful women, but that meant nothing to Charlie, really. He'd seen for himself the three vampire women he knew were extremely beautiful as well. As was his daughter, and she was only part vampire.

But the two extremely tall native-looking women were exceptionally beautiful. Charlie was a tall man at 6'2" The taller of the two had to be at least 6'5".

After they were inside, the three women looked around the small home. Didyme saw the pictures of a beautiful baby girl, dressed in pink. Charlie walked up behind her as she looked at the picture.

"That was the day Renée walked back into my life with Isabella. I thought she was a little angel and I fell in love with her from that moment." Didyme smiled at Charlie's words.

"I know. The day my husband brought his son to me for protection. I wanted to hate him so much. But I couldn't. I loved him from the moment he placed him in my arms." Didyme told him, closing her eyes and smiling at the memory.

"So you understand, I would do anything for her. She's my daughter in every way except blood." Charlie told her. And she did.

"Where is she now?" Didyme asked.

"I—I don't know, she ran off. Her real father is here and one of his coven members insulted her and she ran off." Didyme's heart fell. Zafrina and Senna too became alarmed.

"Sir…"

"Charlie, Charlie Swan," Charlie was embarrassed he hadn't introduced himself.

"Charlie, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Didyme and these are my sisters and coven member Senna and Zafrina. Charlie, we must find your daughter. As I've stated she is in grave danger. I must meet this coven and we have to find her, Now! There are two others with us, Dhampirs like your daughter. My son Kristoff and another I claim as my son as well Nahuel."

"I have to tell you that my home was broken into by what I'm told are nomads," Charlie told the women.

"No, Charlie, these were no mere nomads. One of them is a tracker, hired to kidnap your daughter." Charlies face fell and he became white as a ghost.

"We live in the Amazon Rainforest. Senna and Zafrina are decent trackers and because we are familiar with Dhampir scents they will better be able to find her."

"Jasper said he was going to check the Olympic Mountains that she may be there," he told the women. A smile lit up Senna and Zafrina's faces.

"You know Jasper and Alice?" Zafrina asked.

"Yes, of course. He's part of the family of the sperm donor that created my daughter." Charlie told them. Didyme hid the smirk that threatened to burst through at Charlie's term for Isabella's biological father.

"Jasper Whitlock is a part of a coven? Well, it seems Alice has tamed the God of War." Senna said to her sister with a giggle. Why did Charlie believe these women knew Jasper on a more personal level? He didn't know about the other stuff they were talking about but they sure became giddy at the mention of Jasper.

"Sisters, Go, find Isabella. Take Kristoff and Nahuel with you. Make sure you have your weapons in case there is trouble. Charlie, you must take me to this coven," Didyme told Charlie. He grabbed the keys to his cruiser and they all headed out the door.

He saw the two young men waiting outside for the women and at first, he thought them to be merely human young men until one rushed up the porch to the woman standing next to him.

"Mother, I'm not leaving you. Nate can go with Senna and Zafrina. I go where you go," He told the woman he's always thought of as his mother. Didyme acquiesced.

"Very well, Nahuel, be careful," She called out.

"Of course, mother." Nahuel hugged Didyme before he, Senna and Zafrina took off towards the mountains in the distance.

"You have two?" Charlie asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get to where we're going. That way I only have to tell it once.

"Kristoff, like me to you, this is the man that raised the child we are looking for, Charlie Swan. Charlie looked down at the ground, embarrassed. He didn't do a good job of taking care and raising Isabella as he should have.

"What is it, Charlie?" Didyme noticed his embarrassment.

"Like your's, it's a story, better told with the others," he told Didyme.

As they got into the cruiser, Charlie's phone rang at the same time as Didyme's.

"Emmett, we were just heading to your house," Charlie told Emmett

"Chief, we've received a message from Bella, she and Jasper need our help. They're in the mountains but there's something else. Renée was kidnapped. We believe the tracker has her. WHO'S HEADS ARE THOSE? BELLA!..." And the call was disconnected

"EMMETT! EMMETT!" Charlie yelled into the disconnected phone. All the while, Didyme is relaying all she's learned to her ex-husband who was about an hour out.

Once both phone calls were ended the two looked at each other. "We run, it will be quicker. Kris, get Charlie, I have the weapons." Kristoff nodded to his mother, unstrapped his Katana and handed it over to his mother.

Didyme secured it to her back while making sure all of her short-bladed weapons were secured.

"Uhh, I don't want to be left out, but human here," Charlie said to the two. Kristoff smirked.

"No problem Charlie, hop on," Kristoff turned his back to Charlie.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're going to carry me?" Charlie looked at the young man incredulously.

"Yes, unless you intend to drive your car up a mountain? Or wait here…" Charlie was tired of waiting. He needed to know if Bella was okay, and what fucking heads was Emmett yelling about? Dread took over him at that moment as Emmett's words sunk in.

Bella and Jasper needed help

Renee was kidnapped

Heads. Not one. Multiple.

Charlie looked like he was about to pass out. Kristoff took that opportunity to cross Charlie's arms around his neck and hitch him on his back and they took off running in the direction of his little brother and coven mates.

**_~~ooOoo~~_**

Aro listened carefully at everything that was being relayed to him by Demetri.

A human woman with the strength and speed almost that of a vampire.

The God of War.

The woman running away with the decapitated head of a nomad.

The woman running into a second nomad and throwing her into the trees before she, too, was decapitated.

Now, one by one the Cullen coven was descending upon this woman. First the mind reader. Then Carlisle, and now the strong one. He's never met him but believes his name is Emmett. None of the women of the coven are there. Is this woman a pet of the coven. He didn't think Carlisle was that type of man, but hey. To each his own.

Aro stayed quiet but all these things were turning around in his mind. What could Marcus possibly have to do with this?

He knew that Marcus at one time had his own human pet. He never understood it, but never looked down on his brother for it. He often wondered what became of her, and why after he lost Didyme, did he not take another, at least to warm his bed if not for anything more.

"Master, more vampires have descended in the area," Demetri told Aro. These vampires have never registered with him previously. However, one was familiar.

Demetri's gift registered the signature of every vampire. He could sense all vampires. It was like the lights of a switchboard, lighting up if he needed to search for them, and become brighter as they came within range of him. He'd learned, over the centuries to ignore the sensor of the ones that he didn't need at the moment. If he's never met them before it's just a light registering. However, once he's met them personally, his mind will remember who the signature belongs to. Demetri was the best tracker in the world because of the design of his gift. Other trackers such as the one he was tracking went purely by scent alone. While they were good, he was better.

"How many?" Aro was now very curious. Was this all because of one human pet?

"Five, but two have a strange signature and one…" Demetri held his thought.

"What Demetri? One what?" Aro's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I don't wish to say at this time, Master, because it couldn't possibly be. I—I—I need to be sure," Aro held his breath needlessly. The other's looked at Demetri as he became uneasy at this information. Maybe something was happening with his gift. Like the girl. He couldn't register her. Maybe this too was a flaw.

Aro couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know more.

"Are the others of Carlisle's coven in the area?" Aro asked. Demetri didn't want to concentrate on that. He wanted to continue tracking this signature, which was now like a beacon.

"Yes, Master. I assume them to be at the Cullen's home," He told Aro. He knew they were close by and all together. But that was of no concern to him at the moment.

"Master, I'm sorry. I can't." He said as he hung up the phone. It was all getting too much for him because now he was sure and didn't know how to feel about all of this.

His phone rang again and Demetri crushed it in his hand. He couldn't talk to Aro at the moment. Because two new signatures popped on his radar. Those were all too familiar. It was the signatures of Master Marcus and Felix. He sat down on the ground and held his head.

What had is friend, his superior, gotten him into?

He couldn't understand why Master Marcus had lied all these years. Demetri had yet to find his mate. He yearned to for so long. Now, here was a man lying for nearly a millennium that his mate was dead. Jane's phone was now ringing.

"Jane, please. I need a moment. Please don't answer that. You'll see why in a moment." Jane rarely had compassion for anyone, but she could clearly see her leader was hurting, emotionally. So she let the call go to voicemail. The other two members of their team turned off their phones.

"Thank you," Demetri said as he sat on the ground and held his head.

"Tell me when you see the others," he said. He would know the moment they did without them telling him. He closed his eyes and waited.

"There is a female vampire coming with a male human," Jane told him. He looked up. This was all too strange. Another human that can run with the speed of a vampire. What are they? They all watched in awe as the three members of the Cullen coven stood protectively over the human woman who was still unconscious. The strong one more so than the others.

They watched as Carlisle embraced the female vampire. So they knew each other. The one they knew as the mind reader, Carlisle's first companion greeted them, however, the strong one still stood protectively over the human.

It was then, Demetri realized something. Surely they were in range of the mind reader, yet he hadn't detected them. Was the woman a shield? Could she block gifts? Was she blocking him from reading her?

The woman was coming around. She was waking up. The strong one picked her up and cradled her like a baby. They all turned their attention to her, but the strong one wouldn't let anyone near her. Almost as if she were his mate, but not quite. No, it was like they had seen mothers protect their children. And then two things happened at once. A shimmering bubble surrounded the two of them, as the gasps from the team was heard when their Queen, the one they thought to be dead for centuries came into view, along with another man, if not for the fact he was human, was the spitting image of their King and Master, Marcus.

* * *

**Next Chapter, we'll find out what happened to James, Jasper, and Renee. How Emmett found out about Jasper and Bella. And exactly why Alice is so pissed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I forgot to give credit to IdreamofEddie for 'The God of War'. **

**Also, it may be a while before I can post an update. I sort of dropped my laptop and it was a bitch getting this posted, since half the keys don't work and I have a large black blur across my screen. I sort of lost the 'R' key altogether. I can hook it up to my TV to see the screen, but there's still the matter of the keyboard not working properly. My fingers hurt from pounding on the keys to make them work, LOL Please be patient. I promise to be back**

* * *

**JASPER'S POV**

After Bella pulling me into her shield, it was as if something life-altering occurred within me. I finally felt her emotions, which were so pure. Not only that, she somehow attached herself to me completely. I knew for some reason, I could no longer live my life without her.

I knew the feeling, all too well. The first time I'd felt it was from Peter and Charlotte. It was why I knew I had to let them leave Maria's camp. If I'd killed Charlotte as I was ordered, Peter would have killed me and then ended his own existence.

I'd also felt that type of love from Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were different, as was the love I had with Alice.

While I believed Rosalie and Emmett love each other very much, it was not the all-consuming love I'd felt from Peter and Charlotte or Carlisle and Esme. It had now been proven, Bella was the proof that they were not a mated couple.

I think Esme would have Carlisle's balls around her neck if he ever pulled a stunt like Emmett. While I'm sure she would love the child as much as Rose loves Bella, Carlisle would be kissing her feet for the rest of their existence.

Alice and I were another ball game altogether. When I met Alice, she was a lighthouse to the shipwreck that was my existence. I knew Alice was manipulative, but she offered me a respite to my own emotions that were slowly destroying me. I didn't feel I deserved love for all the horrors and atrocities I'd committed during my time with Maria.

While I knew Alice loved me, she tried to manipulate me into believing she was my mate. I almost left her sitting in that damned diner. I was done being manipulated. I'd had nearly a century of it at the hands of a sadistic bitch that was a master at it; Alice had nothing on her. Only because she was offering me a new way of life, did I willingly follow her.

Over the years, she brought me out of my deep depression and slowly I grew to love her. I even let her dress me up in whatever she wanted only because I knew it made her happy. I also felt Alice's love was far more than what I deserved and probably the closest I'd ever come to true love.

Now, as I watched Bella leave, I wanted nothing more than to take her away from all this hurt and deception; but I knew how much it would hurt her right now, seeing as she'd never had a real family before.

Right now I needed to deal with this tracker and the bitch that was nothing more than Bella's incubator. This woman, Renée, and mother should never be in the same sentence.

I slowly continued to make my way up the mountain trail. I could hear the woman's pathetic screams and pleas.

_Yeah, continue screaming bitch. I'm sure whatever is happening to you now is a cakewalk compared to what I would put you through for the harm you've done to my Bella. _I thought to myself as I continued up the trail.

_My _Bella? Was she mine to claim? The tugging in my chest, where my heart should be beating, told me yes. My mind, however wasn't so sure. Did I deserve to have a beautiful creature such as Bella? I knew at the moment I felt the spark that passed between us, that she owned my ass, body, mind, and soul. But would she want me?

Suddenly, I was brought to my knees by something, but what was it? Danger! My Bella was in danger. I needed to get to her, but I couldn't move from the spot I was frozen. Sometimes being an empath sucked. When an emotion overtook me suddenly, it could immobilize me enough to be overtaken by the enemy.

"Well, well, well, Empath. We meet again," the all too familiar voice said as he stood over my shaken form.

"What are you doing here, Tracker?" my voice shaky from emotions that overcome me.

"Now, I could ask you the same question. I told you before, you only got one free pass from me," he said with amusement.

"So, you're here to take me back to the Mistress then?" I knew this wasn't the case but I didn't know how much he knew about my situation.

"Fuck, no! I couldn't go back to that bitch and tell her I let her beloved Major go free once again. I work freelance now, so to speak," he said, as I was beginning to pull myself together. Obviously, the current danger to Bella had subsided. Maybe she'd reached the family. I pulled myself to a standing position.

"I see, and who is your current benefactor?" I needed to see how much information I was able to get from him.

"Ah, Empath. As tactile as ever. I see you didn't ask about my target, as you already know that don't you? As far as my benefactor, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," he said. So his employer was anonymous.

"There was no need to ask your target, as you will never have her," I told him seriously.

"Then how am I going to get paid? I've invested time in this job. Are you going to pay me?" He asked.

"Ah, tracker. Now if it were anyone else, I would offer a percentage of your current fee to let this one go. But I know you too well. You don't stop until you complete the hunt. It's not in your nature," I told him.

"I let you go, didn't I?" He had me there. But this was Bella. I wasn't willing to risk her life like that.

"Sorry, the girl means to much to me—my family to let this go," I told him.

"A human? Now Major what has become of the mighty God of War? I'd heard rumors that you'd become involved with a coven of pathetic animal munchers. Looking at your eyes, I can see the rumors are true." I could feel his amusement.

"Tracker, only because I owe you, I'm going to give you the opportunity to leave, never look back and never show your face in this territory again."

"And what about my employer? He will never stop looking for the girl. He collects them. I've delivered several to him in the past. Both pure human and strange ones like your girl." Now, that was a little piece to the puzzle.

"And you don't know who he is?" I asked.

"No, and don't care. He pays well. That's all I need to know."

"And what about the woman you have in the cabin? What does she have to do with this?"

"Nothing, leverage I'd hoped to get to the girl," he told me. I chuckled.

"Good luck with that," I told him. "The ones that are protecting the girl would rather see the woman dead. Hell, they'd probably help you out with that," I told him.

"And you, Major? What's your connection with this. Do you want the woman dead, too? What's your concern with the girl?" I didn't dare tell him Bella meant more to me than my own life. It was at that moment, I realized it was true. I'd gladly lay down my life if it meant Bella was alive and well. But I didn't know how Bella would feel if I let her mother perish. So looks like I'm in for a fight no matter what.

"Look, Tracker, I have no wish to kill you or fight you for that matter. However, the woman up there means something to someone, even though she hasn't gained many favors. I cannot willingly forfeit her life without a fight." He thought about it for a moment. He knew his chances with me and took that in consideration carefully.

"Major, I rather like you indebted to me. Only because I have a mate that would meet her final death if I didn't walk away from this. It was the only reason I left in the middle of my fun. Somethings happened to her and I was going to check on her." Oh, shit! This wasn't good. If his mate ran into the family, things could go sideways from here.

"Tracker, may I take the woman from the cabin? I can smell her blood and until I ascertain what those involved wish to become of her, I wouldn't want a bear or mountain cat to take off with her," I told him.

"As you wish, I have no more need for her at this point." I took my leave toward the cabin before the words could leave his lips.

What I saw was a woman, who at one point, I imagined was very beautiful. I could see how Emmett, as well as Chief Swan, could fall for her beauty. Now, she was a little older than the pictures I'd seen and covered in black and blue bruises. Her face was swollen and one eye was swollen shut. All in all, she looked as though she had been attacked by a vampire and was barely alive to tell the tale. Her clothes lay in tatters around the small cabin. I quickly removed my shirt and covered her naked body as I gently picked her up. Carlisle would have to check her out to see the extent of her injuries.

As I emerged from the cabin, I picked up fear radiating from the tracker. I quickly made my way to him.

"Were you leading me into a trap, Empath?" He was now angry. I looked over the ridge from where we were and saw my family, along with a few people I'd never thought I'd see here in a million years. Some old friends, as well as other's I'd never met before, but knew all too well who they were. Why would one of the Volturi Kings and his mate be here?

"I assure you tracker, I had no idea they were here," I sent him my honesty and trust. Then King Marcus held up the head of a red-headed woman by her fiery red hair and the Tracker went ballistic. He roared and shot down the mountain toward the gathering of vampires. _I guess now he knew what danger befell his mate. At least she wasn't dead, yet._

I continued down the mountain at a human pace, trying not to jostle Renée as much as possible. Before I made it to the gathering, I caught the slivers of emotions that didn't belong to the group and turned my head toward where I felt them. On a distant mountain peak, I saw four others of the Volturi guard. Their dark cloaks billowing in the wind. They all looked shocked as I met their eyes and slid further into the mountain.

Carlisle soon met me before I got to the others. "Give her to me, son. I'll take her back and check over her injuries, I think you need to speak to the others. Be careful with Emmett. He's not very happy with you at the moment." I looked at him puzzled. What had I done? And why was Bella still here? She should have been back at the house. After handing Renée over to Carlisle, he took off towards the house, as I made my way down to the gathering of vampires.

James, the tracker, was now belligerent and being held captive by a Volturi guard who rivaled Emmett in height and build.

"My Victoria! What have you done to my Victoria?" The tracker growled and snarled.

"She, like you will be held for questioning. Felix, dismember him and take them back to the jet. We will question them later," Marcus told his guard

"Need some help?" One of the two dhampir men asked.

"Sure, Junior. Grab the red-head. Where's the body of this guy?"

"Sorry, nothing left but ashes," I told them. Felix shrugged his shoulders and swiftly ripped off the head of the tracker, threw his twitching body over his shoulder and snatched up his head and the head of the one I killed before he and 'Junior' ran off. I noticed 'Junior' looked the spitting image of Marcus.

Bella's smile lit up her face when she saw me and tried to run to me, but Emmett held her back. The Major was trying to rear his head at the thought of someone touching what belonged to him. I tried to hold him back, but I could feel myself shifting into Major mode and the snarl that ripped from me frightened them all. They cowered in fear as I'm pretty sure I was projecting fear. All except for my Isabella. As soon as Emmett's grip loosened on her she ran straight to me. I caught her in my arms and quickly checked her over for injuries.

"I'm not hurt, Jasper," she said before kissing my cheek. With that one simple gesture, if it could, I felt as though my heart would beat again. But as I continued to look at her, I could tell she was lying to me. Though they were healing, she had bruises on her throat. I sent the group more fear as well as anger.

"How are you doing that?" Edward was the first to speak, even though he was still cowering in fear.

"Doin' what?" I spoke sharply, my southern drawl comin' to the forefront. His mouth gaped open and his eyes widened.

"With all due respect, Major. We've never been able to use our gifts around her. You—you—couldn't before," he told me. I hadn't thought about that. Since Bella wrapped Jasper in her shield, we'd been able to use our gift without fail.

"Jasper, let them go. They haven't hurt me," Bella said, laying her warm hand on my cheek. The gesture was soothing and I leaned into it. I slowly pulled my gift back and they all stood up as they recovered.

"I think I may be able to answer that," King Marcus said as he stepped forward." I can see their mates bond forming. I believe Isabella's vampire half recognizes him as her mate and knows she doesn't have to protect herself from him."

"But why now?" Emmett asked. I could still feel anger coming from him, though, not as much as before.

"I think because she let me into her shield. Before, her mind was shielded to everyone. Once she let me in, our souls recognized each other," I told them. Marcus nodded in agreement.

But why you? That's perverted. You're her uncle," Charlie ranted.

"Actually, I'm not. All the other's share venom. I could guess it would be like being a blood relative. Carlisle is not my sire, therefore, I'm not related by blood or venom in this case." The disgust coming from Charlie started to fade, so I the turn to Marcus.

"Are they with you?" I asked. He looked confused. I then turned to the mountain range where the others were posted. Only, they were gone.

"There was a contingent of the guard posted on that mountain range," I told him.

"Fuck, I should have known Aro wouldn't leave well enough alone. My love, we need to go," He said to his mate. Bella then clung to me.

"NO! I'm not going without Jasper!" her little body clinging to me was making the little Major oh too happy. I then felt her shield encase us.

"Darlin' I go where you go." I didn't know where they were plannin' to take her, but I meant it.

"Look, why don't we go back to the house, and you can fill me in on exactly what's goin' on," I was running my hand up and down my little mate's back and the cutest little purr was coming from her.

As we made our way back to the house, they let me in on some of what was going on. I was introduced to the other hybrid Nahuel and it was explained that 'Junior', or Kristoff was indeed, Marcus' son. If I could, I would have shit myself to learn Kristoff was the offspring of Marcus and that evil bitch Maria.

I didn't understand why the women that wanted nothing more than to be a mother was denied, yet these two women, at given such a precious gift, became evil, sadistic bitches?

Well, I knew one thing, they weren't taking Bella anywhere. No one could protect my mate better than I

"With all due respect, your Royalness, but I don't need to go hidin' in some hidden away compound to protect ma mate. I'll kill any fucker that thinks about layin' a finger on 'er" I told them all. I could see the hesitation on all their faces. Then Bella placed her hand on my cheek.

"I want to go, Jasper," I looked down at the beautiful woman that was sitting in my lap. I hadn't let her go since I got her in my arms.

"Why, baby? I can protect you," I told her. Did she doubt I was capable of protecting her? Of course, she knew nothing about me. I hadn't exactly made myself the friendliest of the coven.

"I don't doubt you can. I—I—I don't know. I've always been different. I thought I was a freak. To know there are others out there like me. I want to see them. Meet them. Just for a little while anyway. Then we can come back. I want to go to college, get married, have babies like a normal person. I just want to be normal," She said with a sad smile. Did she mean she wanted to do all those things with me? Whatever my little love wanted I would try my best to provide.

"Isabella, my dear. We don't know if it's possible for you to have babies. The man that's searching for you seems to think so, but it has yet to be proven." Queen Didyme began to explain.

"You see, this man…"Queen Didyme began

Joham was born in Portugal and considered himself a scientist with an obsessive personality. He would not let his theories go until they had been fully investigated. He became obsessed with the occult and how it related to rational thought. This investigation led him to meet a female vampire, who was amused by Joham's curiosity and transformed him. He mainly focused on the study of vampire abilities until he was drawn to the idea of creating vampire-human hybrids. To test this possibility, he had to mate with a human female; this took several years and caused many casualties, mainly due to his lack of control, until, after sixty years, his first success was Serena. She was the only one he monitored from conception until maturity. His second child was Maysun, who was born in Algeria. By the time of her birth, Joham's curiosity about hybrid growth had been satisfied and he had Serena raise her.

It was during this time, he discovered a human had conceived the child of one of the Volturi Kings and this child was a boy. He then became obsessed with having a male hybrid as well.

Joham conceived three more children, but the mothers died before the children reached full term and died along with the mothers. It was during this time that Joham was labeled the Libishomen.

It was then, he started experimenting with his own daughters, trying to conceive children with them without success.

In tracking Queen Didyme and Kristoff through the jungles of the Amazon, he ran into his singer, Pire. He thought this would be his ultimate test of self-control.

Joham was working on the idea that human women with better-smelling blood might conceive faster. After learning that she was pregnant, he left her for fear he could no longer resist the call of her blood. Once Pire gave birth, he sent Serena to pick up the child. But when she was about to get him, she found baby Nahuel with a newborn vampire protecting him. She assumed the vampire was the child's mother and didn't approach her for fear of her reaction. Several years later, Joham contacted his daughter about the child. She informed him of what she had seen, and he was disappointed that another vampire had interfered. However, he was thrilled to learn he had a son, and that he was capable of transforming humans into full vampires when his daughters couldn't.[1]

Joham thought if he could get his son on his side, they could create more dhampir together. This was when the queen discovered what he was doing. She tried to protect Serena, but Serena was loyal to her father. She believed in his experiments and continues to help him.

Joham's goal now is to attempt to father a child with a dhampir that is not his own child, which was where Bella came into play. He believes her special combination of blood to venom ratio and the fact she doesn't need blood to survive makes her capable.

They'd lost track of Joham over the years until they learned he'd fathered another child in Ohio in 1991. According to Serena, he'd been disappointed to learn this child too, was a girl and dumped her off on Serena to raise until she had come to maturity. Serena didn't want her sister to fall to the hands of her father as she and Maysun, so she sent Jennifer to live at the compound.

They were skeptical about taking her, fearing Serena was placing her there as a spy however with Nahuel's gift of being able to detect lies and Kristoff's gift of combined telepathy and tactile thought projection, it was learned Serena only had the deep concern for her sister's well being.

"How many are currently in this compound?" I asked.

"Currently there are thirty children of various ages. Fifty adults, including the ones here," The Queen answered.

"Oh, Carlisle! May we go? I'm sure you could be of help and I would love to see the children," Esme was gushing at the mention of the children.

"Well, I go where my daughter goes. I've only just gotten her back into my life. I won't let you take her away from me again." Emmett said and Rosalie, standing wrapped in her husband's arms, nodded.

"Now just hold the phone here!" Charlie was becoming livid.

"Can we get out of here and go somewhere to talk?" Bella whispered to me. She was getting upset with all the fussin' and fightin' between the men she considered her fathers.

"Yeah, Darlin'," I said before kissing her on the cheek. We stood up to leave while everyone was rantin' and ravin'. We almost made it out the door.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, please. I just want to go someplace quiet to talk to Jasper, alone."

"Let them go, Chief Swan. He's her mate. He'd lay down his own life before he'd let anything happen to her," Marcus told him.

"That ain't exactly the part I'm worried about him laying down," the Chief huffed.

"Charlie, don't start this again. When are you going to start trusting me?" My little mate was feisty and I liked it. Charlie looked ashamed and rightfully so

"Sorry, Bells. You're right as usual," he said looking down at the ground.

"Old man, don't you ever get tired of eating crow," Emmett said and was rewarded by a slap to the back of the head by Rose. Those two were never going to see eye to eye.

We finally walked out of the door and into the woods until we came across a meadow of wildflowers.

"This is beautiful," Bella said laughing as she ran through the field of purple and gold flowers.

"So, we're mates, huh?" she finally said looking shyly at me through her incredibly long lashes.

"Yes, Darlin'," I said as I began picking wildflowers.

"So you felt it too? I mean when you were in my shield?" she asked. I rubbed my chest where I felt I was connected to her.

"Yeah, the spark, the moment our souls connected. I even felt when you were in danger. Now, darlin' I don't like ya lyin' to me." I walked up to her and handed her the bouquet of flowers I picked. I softly ran my fingers over the faintly fading bruises on her throat.

"Ya gonna tell me who hurt ya?"

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy that southern drawl is?" The Major was puffin' out his chest and little Major was twitchin' down south. I pulled her into my arms kissed her gently on the nose and then the lips.

"I think you're pretty darn sexy too, but you're tryin' to change the subject," I told her.

"That red-headed twat, Victoria. I kinda ran into her, literally. I haven't quite got the hang of manipulating my shield and she grabbed me by the throat before I could push it out." A low growl began to rumble within me.

"It's okay, Jasper. That bitch lost her head messing with me. Though she sort of began crushing my throat before I could push her away with my shield. She must have hit something hard because when she came back her head was almost gone. I used the dreadlocked guy's head to knock it the rest of the way off before I passed out from loss of air and energy," I think I just fell in love with this woman even more. My little feisty mate beheaded her first vampire. I kissed her again. This time more passionately. As my tongue darted out and swiped her lips, she opened her mouth to let me in. And she tasted like heaven. Exotic fruit and mango with a hint of spice, I couldn't quite place. I didn't want to stop kissing her. The clearing of a throat broke us apart.

"Sorry, but they sent me out to keep an eye on you two," Edward said as he came into view from the trees.

"Uncle Eddie!" Bella said with excitement as she ran over to him.

"You know, you're my favorite Uncle right?" Edward laughed.

"Well, apparently I'm your only Uncle, Bells," Edward said giving me a pointed look.

"That's why you're my favorite," Bella said giggling and ruffling his already messy hair.

"Now why don't you go back and tell them you couldn't find us. We'll be back soon, I promise."

"NO! Don't tell them that. That will only send them both looking for us. Tell them we are just sitting here and we're fine," I told Edward. He nodded. Then something dawned on me.

"Hey, Edward. How'd Emmett find out about us anyway?"

"Alice. She saw it in a vision that you were leaving the family and her and you had fallen in love with Bella. How she knew it was Bella is beyond me, I saw the vision in her mind and it was only a blur.

"Oh by the way Bella. Did you know someone named Phil Dwyer?" Bella stiffened in my arms.

"He—He—he's my stepdad, why?"

"Oh," Edward looked like he would blanch if he could

"What is it, Edward? Spill it," I told him.

"Um, I think he's been killed. I read in Alice's mind a vision of Alice calling your mother to try and take you back when she was speaking to someone named Phil Dwyer. Apparently, in the middle of the conversation, she got a vision of him being killed by a male vampire. As she was telling him to run and getaway, the vampire broke in, drained him before ripping out his throat. I'm sorry, Bella," Edward finished. She was now sobbing into my neck.

"Maybe we should go back. You need to rest. You've had a big ordeal today," she nodded her head.

"Yeah, not going to happen. Apparently, we're all moving to South America. Marcus is afraid Aro will be sending his guard after us so we're all going. They're packing and closing up the house as we speak," Edward explained.

"What about Charlie?" Bella asked.

"The Amazon sisters and Felix are staying while he closes out his affairs here. They'll be bringing him in a day or two. They think Joham may have killed Phil since the trackers were here.

"And what about Renée? What about Alice?" Bella asked. Edward was reluctant to say. I could only guess Renée didn't make it. As far as Alice, if they didn't kill the bitch, I would.

* * *

[1] Mostly from Twilight Saga-Wiki


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I am having a love/hate relationship with my new laptop. It's a smaller laptop only 14-inch screen and doesn't have a number pad, which put my fingers at an odd angle. It was what I could afford it works :D So my lovelies here is your next chapter as promised. **

**Also, I have a story rec. It's actually an ExB and JxOC but the OC is a dhampir that doesn't know she's a dhampir. it's called Dhampir: A Twilight Story by Xo Bella Italiana oX There are some typos and spelling errors, but hey nobody's perfect. It's a cute story.**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

Demetri ordered his team back to the jet to await his return. He gave no other instructions as he knew there was no way Jane would keep quiet about their findings. She was, after all, Aro's favorite. To order her to do anything more would have been wasted breath.

Jane, however, knew this was a delicate matter and needed the utmost care in handling. She really didn't know how she was going to explain the sudden reappearance of their beloved Queen and her Master's sister after thinking her dead for so long.

The other two vampires were not really aware of the magnitude of what was going on. They had not been with the guard as long as Felix, Jane, and Demetri; the former having been a guard from the beginning of the coven's existence. The others came to the guard well after the Queen's supposed demise, only knowing the detached state of Master Marcus.

Felix had been fighting alongside Marcus in the Roman Army and was changed along with Marcus, by Gaius Caesar, who had witnessed their fighting strength on the battlefield. Felix was the first to fall while protecting his commander, Marcus. Without his most trusted guard at his side Marcus, too, soon fell

Gaius, who too, was once a fierce warrior, wanted them to form a Vampire Army against the Egyptian Coven. Soon, they ran across Aro, who had the gift of reading the memories of others and decided to form a coven. It was Aro, who suggested Gaius hide is identity and changed his name to Caius.

It was soon discovered, Marcus also had a very valuable gift. Marcus could read The relationship bonds between others. This was also helpful in the battlefield; as he could see the weaknesses in the bonds between some and strength in the bonds of others. He can see how to destroy resistance with an enemy, help in a diplomatic situation, and determine the depth of love, loyalty, or devotion of a relationship.[1] This made him the most valued commander of the Roman army as his latent gift was used in his human form. His talent is quite valuable in the hands of someone who knows how to use it.

The four of them began recruiting other vampires with special talents. Aro having changed the witch twins, Jane and Alec while acquiring others Heidi, Chelsea, and Corin; along with Sulpicia and Athenadora, the wives of Aro and Caius respectively, the small coven was formed.

Aro became obsessed with gifts of siblings, having changed the witch Twins Jane and Alec, he went back and changed his sister Didyme; hoping she too, would have a valuable talent. Marcus and Didyme fell madly in love and were tremendously happy.

They then set out for a place to call home and found an abandoned castle in Volterra, Tuscany in Italy. Here the coven, now known as the Volturi was born.

With Gaius Caesar obsessed with destroying the Egyptian Coven and Aro obsessed with ruling the vampire world, Felix wanted no part in the politics or government of this coven. He vowed to be by his Commander's side, as always and was appointed the commander of the newly formed Volturi guard.

Soon more and more vampires, hearing of the new coven who wish to rule the vampire world, came to them; tired of the tyranny of the Romanians, who saw themselves as the true leaders of the vampires. The coven sought and destroyed Most of the Romanian coven; only Stephan and Vladimir escaping after their Castle was nearly destroyed. The Volturi now claimed the title of rulers of the vampire world. They then went after Caius' target, the Egyptian coven. Amun, Demetri, and Kebi the only survivors.

Marcus could see using his gift, that Demetri was not happy with his coven. While Amun and Kebi hid underground during the battle, Demetri and the rest of the coven fought hard and were nearly defeated. Marcus came to the strong warrior and asked him to join their ranks. Demetri, knowing his coven leader never fully appreciated him as a warrior or his gift, quickly switch sides. To this day, Amun steadfastly accuses the Volturi of stealing Demetri away.

There were many other battles and conflicts to bring the vampire world to order, as well as rules to be set into place and governed. The number one law was that of secrecy; not to expose oneself to humans.

Creating immortal children had long been outlawed by the Volturi due to their inability to remain concealed from the human world. There is no absolute age limit set as to what constituted an immortal child; it was a subjective definition, based on the child's ability to behave himself in a way consistent with vampire law.

The Volturi found themselves punishing individual covens for the behavior of their immortal children with a much greater frequency than other occurrences of lawlessness. Because of the devotion inspired by immortal children, the Volturi were forced to destroy full covens in order to destroy one immortal child. After some study into the matter, the Volturi decreed that immortal children were not capable of following the law, and therefore it was made illegal to create them. Creating one had since become the worst crime in the vampire world, under penalty of death for both the child and its creator, whether the child had broken the law or not.

Even after the law was established, the Volturi kept two children to experiment on. However, no matter how many centuries they'd spent teaching the children, they still could not be controlled or taught.[2]

The next battle was that of the covens of Mexico, Central, and South America. A coven leader by the name of Benito began battling other covens over territory using newborns to fight. Forcing other covens in the area to do the same.

Because of the trail of death and destruction that followed, the Volturi were forced to step in. This time, Marcus took command, with a contingent of the guard. He, Felix and a select number of the guard went to Mexico to handle the situation.

Most of the villages that were not destroyed, were decimated by the guard to keep the secret. It was in a Village in Monterey, where Marcus met Maria. He thought she was the most beautiful human creature he'd ever laid eyes on. She was found hiding in a cellar.

She was tiny, a petite frame and stood only about 5'1" with silky straight black hair. Her olive skin tone and Mexican features made her quite alluring. She didn't know who Marcus was and didn't care. She used her feminine wilds to keep herself alive. She played into Marcus' affections toward her and soon they were catapulted into a sexual relationship. Marcus was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. The softness and warmth of her body against his cold hard one was enough to nearly drive Marcus insane with want and need. They spent a month together in that cellar, Marcus only leaving to feed and check on his men, promising to bring back human food and water for Maria in hopes that would give her enough incentive to stay.

On his final return to Maria, he was going to offer to change her and take her with him back to Volterra, was when they discovered Maria was pregnant with their child.

"Libishomen!" Maria spat at him. Marcus flinched at the word he was being called. He was aware of what it meant. Libishomen is the word that people in South America; tribes like the Mapuche or the Ticunas use to refer to vampires. Libishomen were blood-drinking demons who prey exclusively on beautiful women.

Admonished and hurt by what Maria thought of him, he kept his distance. He vowed he would not leave her or their child. Maria, however, made it abundantly clear she wanted nothing more to do with him or his demon spawn. Though she could not be seen in public carrying his spawn, as if she had elsewhere to go she stayed in the cellar while Marcus continued to bring her food and eventually blood to keep up her strength as she asked for it and seemed to crave it.

After the conflict with Benito and the newborns was over, the other guards were sent back to Volterra under the guise that Marcus and Felix would stay to make sure there was no further uprising.

After everything was over, Maria's two older sisters, Lucy and Nettie, who had been turned to fight in one of the warlord's armies, managed to escape. They came back to see if any of their family was spared as they left Maria in the cellar hoping to keep her safe.

They were there to help Marcus with Maria when the child began to claw and chew its way out of Maria's womb. Maria made her sisters promise to destroy the demon child with her last breath before she lost consciousness. However, with one look at the precious child, they knew they couldn't.

"Save my sister, then take your son and be gone," Lucy told Marcus.

Marcus could hear the faint beat of Maria's heart, kissed her gently on the lips before biting directly over her heart. He instructed Nettie to manually keep her heart going with chest compressions while he bit into Maria's other main arteries. He then sadly took his child from Lucy's arms an left the cellar and allowed Lucy and Nettie to look after her change.

He took care of his newborn son during the three days of Maria's change and asked Felix to get word back to his Mate to meet him in New York City. He knew he couldn't go back to Volterra with the child; as he would surely be labeled an immortal child. He only hoped his mate would forgive his transgression enough to care for his child as if he were her own.

Marcus stayed far enough away so as not to tempt Maria with the smell of the baby's blood, but close enough so he could hear her agonizing screams and the last beat of her heart. Then the feral growls and snarls coming From the cellar had Marcus wishing he'd gone further away. Maria came crashing through the cellar door, running straight toward him and their son. Lucy and Nettie barely catching her.

He thought her seeing their precious baby would somehow calm her if she saw he was not the demon she perceived. However, it had the opposite effect.

"I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY THAT THING! I DON'T WANT YOU OR IT!" Maria growled and snarled, venom spewing from her lips with each word. Luckily, Felix's quick thinking, brought several humans for her to feed while Marcus made his escape with the child. That was the last he'd seen of Maria or her sisters. Though it was later learned that Maria and her sisters had become the new warlords of the Southern Wars.

When he and Felix finally made their way to New York, he'd hoped it would be to the waiting arms of his beloved Didyme. He knew he needed to tell her the truth, he just hoped she would find it in herself to forgive him.

"Marcus, you didn't!" Didyme asked, horror written on her beautiful face, thinking he'd either created or harbored an immortal child.

"No, my love, he's my child. Born to a human woman." Marcus watched as his beautiful mate's face morphed from one of horror and disgust to one of pure hatred and rage. He thought holding the baby would keep her from attacking him. No such luck. She struck him so hard and swiftly he stumbled back nearly dropping the baby. She then marched over to him. He tried to shield himself and the baby against her next strike. When it didn't come, she just stood there with her hand on her hips with a mean glare on her face. He just sat there on the ground, looking at her over his shielding arm. He held the now crying baby in his other arm. After a few minutes of them just looking at each other, Didyme finally stomped her foot and clicked her tongue.

"Give me the baby," Didyme demanded.

"But…" Marcus hesitated.

"I won't ask again. Give, me, the baby," she demanded again. Marcus carefully handed the baby over to his mate. A slight smile befell her lips as he did so.

"Look at you, little man," Didyme cooed at the baby. The baby then placed his little chubby hand on Didyme's cheek and as if the scene was playing before her eyes, she saw everything that happened as seen through the eyes of this child. After he was done he removed his hand from her cheek and she began to see the world in front of her once more.

"Well, aren't you a special and gifted one? It's nice to know, at least, your father is not a liar," She said and brought the baby up to place kisses on his cheeks, nose and finally his soft downy head. Felix, standing in the background gave a little chuckle. Didyme swiftly turned on him.

"And YOU!" Felix could only hold his hands up in surrender while backing away.

"And I suppose you did nothing to prevent this, hmm? You're supposed to be his guard. Even if that means guarding him from himself and his own stupidity," She then turned back to Marcus.

"And you, I don't even want to look at you right now. You need to go back to your brothers. I will protect this child."

"Didyme, my love…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! YOU DO NOT GET TO CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!" Marcus could only hang his head in admonishment.

"I thought we could go somewhere together, raise him together. Be a real family," Marcus said sadly.

"No, I don't think that will be possible, Marcus. This was the ultimate betrayal of our love." Marcus could only sadly nod his head and acknowledgment.

"Will you at least allow me to make sure the two of you are somewhere safe and comfortable?" He asked, hopeful. Didyme thought on it for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose that is the least you could do. Now get your sorry ass off the ground, and go find a cow and a couple of humans," she said. Marcus furrowed his brow as he looked at her, then looked around her to Felix to see if he knew what she was talking about. Felix threw up his hands in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"Oh for heaven's sake, what have you been feeding him?" Didyme asked

"Blood," Marcus replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, he's part human, right?" Marcus nodded.

"Well, did it ever occur to you he may need human food as well? Human babies drink milk. Ay, yai, yai! You two are dumber than a box of rocks." Didyme said shaking her head.

"Come on, little one let's go get you some things you'll need, hmm. First of which, you need a name. We can't keep calling you little one. Let see what should we call you," Didyme asked the baby. She then started calling out names. Each one the boy frowned at.

Alfredo

Eduardo

Constantine

"Kristoff…" With that little Kristoff cooed.

"Kristoff it is then," Didyme smiled at the baby. Kristoff cooed again and clapped his little chubby hands. Marcus smiled at the interaction between his son and his mate. Until Didyme gave him another glare. Marcus' face fell and he quickly ducked his head.

Marcus and Felix then headed off to acquire a comfortable residence for his wife and newborn child. He'd really hoped Didyme would have allowed him to remain with them to help care for the child, but this didn't seem to be the case.

In the meantime, Didyme returned to her very comfortable hotel room, where she bathed her new son and looked over all his features. He was the cutest baby she'd ever seen in her existence. She'd seen the immortal children and they were precious, but the worst little demons she'd ever met.

She then noticed that little Kristoff had nearly a full set of pearly white teeth, top, and bottom. She didn't know much about babies, but she thought she knew enough to know this wasn't possible for a newborn baby. She decided when her husband returned she would inquire about that.

After his bath, she had nothing to dress him in. She couldn't put him back in the dirty blanket his father had him wrapped in. She decided to call for a chambermaid and ask if it were possible to send for some things suitable for a newborn baby.

When the maid entered the room, Didyme noticed how sweet and fragrant her blood smelled. Kristoff was now becoming antsy and patting her on the cheek. The vision she was getting was of Marcus drinking from a human and allowing Kristoff to drink as well.

"Such a clever little lad you are," she whispered into his little ear for only him to hear. After giving the chambermaid the money to purchase things for the baby and sending her on her way, she then turned to her son.

"We must wait for her to return, then we can have our meal, yes?" Kristoff nodded his understanding and clapped his hands.

"You are such a good baby, so polite to ask first," Didyme cooed to Kristoff. Kristoff smiled a toothy grin that would have melted her stone-cold heart.

The chambermaid returned quickly with the things Didyme requested, including a glass bottle of milk from a general store, glass baby bottles with rubber nipples, bibs, and even a few toys. She looked at the maid questioningly and the maid blushed shyly

"Missus, my little one died and I have no use for them." She said in an Irish brogue. " I thought this little one could use them." Didyme was so touched she almost hated what she was about to do. But she was a vampire, after all, and she was hungry. So was little Kristoff.

"Would you like to hold him?" Didyme asked sweetly.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Missus." the woman became giddy. Didyme placed little Kristoff in the maid's arms and brought her in for an embrace, kissing her on the cheek, before sinking her teeth into the buttery flesh at the maid's jugular. Once she had her fill, she lifted her son, so he too could drink the warm blood before the woman's heart stopped.

Once they were done, she placed Kristoff on the bed and took the woman and laid her into the bathtub. She would have Marcus or Felix remove the trash when they returned. Now, she needed to figure out how to use the bottles and nipples to feed the child his human food.

When Marcus and Felix returned the next day, they immediately smelled the rot and decay of the dead maid. It had not been long enough for the hotel staff nor other guests to detect it, but it invaded their sensitive sense of smell immediately.

"Cara Mia, how are we to remove the body of this woman without detection?" Marcus asked once he saw what the situation was.

"Well, that's your problem. Kristoff was hungry and he did ask politely," Didyme said, not looking up at Marcus from the floor where she sat with Kristoff as he played with the small wooden blocks. Kristoff smiled up at his father with a toothy grin and repeatedly clutched and opened his fist, gesturing he wanted Marcus to pick him up.

"Come, Cara Mia. I have secured a small cottage in the Peekskill Mountains. I have also hired a very small staff to tend the land and a few animals. This will give our son the human nourishment he requires. Please, Cara Mia, try not to eat the staff," He told her giving her a small smile.

"Well, that will have to make due for now," she said as she added another block to Kristoff's wooden block tower. Marcus then sat down on the floor with her, holding Kristoff close to his chest. The child was comforted by his father's strong arms and was drifting off to sleep.

"Please, my love…" He was stopped by the cold glare he received from Didyme. "…may I stay with you and our son?"

"Marcus, you know that is not possible. If you do not return to your duties, they will come looking for us. If they find us, they will kill you, me and this child as a crime under the immortal child law. You must go back," She told him.

"And what am I supposed to tell them happened to you? You left the castle, I assume without their knowledge. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I got Felix's letter that I was needed at once and to be as discreet as possible." She pulled the letter from her cloak to show him.

"Make them believe I left you. Tell them I'm dead. I don't care what you tell them. If you ever once loved me, and love your son, then you will make sure we are never heard from again."

"Cara Mia, it has never been a question as to whether I love you. You are my reason for existence. I—I—I—lost my way is all. Will you ever find it in you to forgive me?"

I don't know, Marcus. But today, I cannot. You hurt me deeply. And now I must bear the burden of your misconduct. I do it for this child, though, not for you. He is a little miracle and he deserves a chance," Didyme told him with a sad smile while placing her hand atop the sleeping child's downy soft head.

"I must ask you though, how old is he? While he looks to be the size of a newborn baby. He seems so much more mature."

He was born only a few weeks ago. Just as I asked Felix to send for you," He replied. "He grows fast. He is nearly doubled in size in just those few weeks."

Yes, I can see that from the vision he showed me of his birth. He was so tiny. And he chewed his way out of his mother's womb?" Didyme asked. Marcus looked at her grimly.

"So intelligent. I wish he didn't have those memories of his horrid mother calling him those awful names," she said angrily. They both reflected on that for a moment.

"Come, Cara Mia. Let us go to your new home," Marcus said as he got up, handed the baby back to Didyme and proceeded to gather their things.

It took a full day and a half to take a carriage to their new home, leaving Felix behind to 'take care of the trash.'

Once he bid farewell to his mate and son, not bothering to wait for the next ship, he and Felix swam across the ocean for home.

Though they kept in touch through letters. Felix came to assist when the real Libishomen began stalking them, moving them to a new location. Marcus never saw his son or mate in person from that day. Until now.

He looked over his very handsome son and the woman that took care of him as if he were her own. He had a genuine smile on his face for the first time since they parted so many years ago.

**_~~ooOoo~~_**

After sending the others back to the jet, Demetri followed those in the valley, making sure to stay downwind and far enough behind as to not be detected. He saw them enter a large white house surrounded by glass, but he was still being cautious as not to approach. While he could handle himself well, this coven was large and he was alone. He was still not close enough to hear what was being said. He felt if he got that close to hear them, they could surely detect him. He was so lost in thought when he saw Master Marcus' human doppelganger enter the house, he didn't even detect Felix sneaking up on him from behind.

"Why are you here, Demi?" Felix said in a deep menacing voice.

"I can ask you the same question, Felix. We've known each other for what seems like a million lifetime and you've been lying to me this entire time. Tell me, what is the meaning of this," Demetri asked, standing toe to toe with the man seemed to be a giant over him.

"I don't answer to you, Demetri. You seem to have a problem understanding who's in charge here. I only answer to one person. I have never betrayed him and I don't intend on doing so now, not even for you. Go home, Demetri," Felix told him. A low growl rumbling deep in his chest. Demetri took a submissive pose to his superior.

"I can't. I'm under orders from Aro," Demetri told him.

"Well, I don't answer to Aro either. Never have. I only answer to one," he stated again. Felix took a deep breath. Demetri was after all his friend. He could tell the man was confused and didn't know what to do. Demetri was conflicted.

"Look, Demi. I can't explain. Not that I wish I could. Believe me, I'm in too deep. Trust me when I tell you, the less you know the better. You and your team have already seen more than you should. If Aro and Caius were to know exactly what is going on, all the lives of those and those with the knowledge would be forfeit. So please believe me when I tell you, I am withholding knowledge from you, not because I want to, but for your own good.

"I can't stop you from reporting back to Aro your findings, as he will read it in your thoughts. But I can't and won't let you witness anymore. GO, HOME, DEMETRI. NOW!" Felix bellowed. Demetri looked the bigger vampire in the eyes and found the truth to which he spoke. Demetri knew where Felix's loyalties lay. He would indeed die for his Master, and in essence, already had, and would do it again a million more times. He always respected Felix for that.

Once Demetri nodded and turned to leave. Felix reached out and grabbed Demetri by the arm and turned him back so they were facing each other again. After what seemed like forever but was only probably a few seconds, Felix pulled Demetri in for a brotherly hug.

"Take care of them, brother. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I love you. You're my little brother." Felix said, gripping the smaller man tightly.

"Why am I the little brother? I'm nearly a millennium older than you," Demetri asked. Felix laughed.

"Can't help it they grow them small in Egypt. Both vampires laughed. After a while, they broke the embrace.

"Go, now. Stay out of trouble," Felix told Demetri.

"You, too. I love you brother." And with that, Demetri took off in a sprint back to Canada and the others.

By the next morning, everything had been packed up in the Cullen's mansion and loaded into a large moving van. They would drive it out when they left to be unloaded into long term storage.

Charlie put in for an extended leave, stating he didn't know when he was returning. His house was packed as well, at vampire speed and ready for movers to take away for storage

Renee's body was run back to her home in Phoenix, where the rotting corpse of Phil Dwyer lay, undiscovered. The faint scent of Joham was almost undetectable from the decomposing human flesh. After laying the husband and wife side by side in their bed, the house was set alight. Sirens could be heard in the background as two Amazonian women stood off inconspicuously watching the house burn along with other bystanders, before silently running off.

Meanwhile, Alice begged for her life, promising to never tell a soul what she knew. Carlisle tried to reason with Emmett and Jasper, but, Esme stood on the fence as to what to do. While she loved Alice as a daughter, she wasn't sure she could be trusted to keep the secret. Esme warred with allowing her to come with them, but the hatred she held towards Bella, Esme couldn't understand. When Alice stated she would go off and silently join the Denali coven, all were in agreement of what needed to be done. Why she thought this would be a wise choice was beyond them. It was well known, Sasha, the sire, and mother of Tanya, Kate, and Irina Denali, was executed for turning an immortal child. They simply wouldn't understand. In the end, Alice's head was ripped from her body as the rest of her limbs already were, taken deep in the forest and she was burned on a pyre.

That night, while the sleepy little town of Forks rested for the evening, the family of vampires and their guests, three hybrids, with one human, Charlie Swan, in tow made a caravan to Seattle, where two private jets awaited to take them into the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

**[1] Twilight Lexicon**

**[2] Twilight Wiki**

**This story has reached 124 reviews with grandmachix being the 100th reviewer. Thanks for the love. I love you back!**


	15. OUTTAKE

**Okay, so I was telling my youngest son about my new story and my fuck awesome new banner by brierlynn03. I told him how everyone was trying to guess which Cullen was the father. I told him I revealed it like on Maury. He was like don't tell me you had the Cullens on TV. I was like not but that would have been a fucking awesome idea. So here is a little outtake that came from that conversation. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Emmett had been moping around since he returned to the family. From time to time, he would just leave for weeks on end only to return in a worse mood than before.

Emmett was the only one, besides Carlisle, who knew he was going off, just to see if he could get a glimpse of his baby girl, to no avail.

When Renée finally called him and asked to meet with him, he was again hoping he would see his baby girl once more; only to be told this would be the last time he ever saw her.

When Emmett returned to the family this time, he was in the worse shape ever. He'd stopped going hunting, stopped communicating. Even Rosalie couldn't reach him.

He sat in a dark room, not moving, not hunting and eating. He was beginning to petrify. Finally, Carlisle wanting to help his youngest son went out, killed and drained a bear, brought the blood back and force-fed his son.

After being fed the blood, Emmett began to sob. Normally, vampires don't cry tears. The venom only glistened in their eyes never falling. However, Emmett cried real blood tears; his heartbroken just that much over the loss of his little girl.

This went on for hours. Carlisle knew just how much Emmett loved little Isabella. Carlisle had become quite attached to the cherub-like child from the moment she opened her eyes to this world. He couldn't imagine what Emmett must feel, having the most precious gift a vampire could ever hope for, snatched from your very grasp. All Carlisle could do was hold his son as he continued to cry.

Once there seemed to be no more blood tears to cry, Emmett thanked Carlisle for being there for him, then went out to hunt for himself.

For the next few weeks, Emmett was in a zombie-like state. He only sat on the sofa looking at his hands. One day, while the others had gone off to school and Carlisle was on shift at the hospital, Esme decided to see if he would speak to her. Of course, she knew what was bothering Emmett, as she and Carlisle never kept secrets, but she couldn't broach the subject with Emmett. She'd hoped with everyone gone he would open up to her.

She decided to sit next to him on the sofa, with her box of nonsensical crafts she enjoyed when no one else was around. She chatted about everyday things with Emmett only nodding his head in all the appropriate places. Finally, she decided to turn on the television, hoping to get some sort of spark from him.

The noise from the television only seemed to irritate Emmett further. When she asked if he wanted her to turn it off, Emmett shook his head no, patted his mother on the knee and said he was going for a hunt.

Esme was heartbroken that she wasn't able to help Emmett, but she was glad he didn't ask her to turn off the television, as her favorite daytime show was just about to start.

_"Today on Maury, we have Renée. Renée is here to do a paternity test for her five-year-old daughter, Isabella. Now, Renée claims her ex-husband, Charlie is the father of five-year-old Isabella. Charlie claims he couldn't possibly be the father, since to his knowledge; he's been sterile since his teens._

_"Let's bring out Renée and see what she has to say."_

There was a mixture of cheers and boo's coming from the audience as Renée appeared on the stage. Esme was excited. She loved this show and especially how humans made fools of themselves on daytime talk shows.

Maury: "_Renée Welcome to the show. First, let's look at a picture of little Isabella."_

Esme saw the picture of the most precious little baby she'd ever seen. She was wearing the cutest little pink onesie with little bunnies on the footsies. Her little silky brown ringlets almost reminding her of Emmett's when Rosalie first brought him to them.

Maury: "Renée, why don't you start by telling us of your relationship with Charlie?"

_Renée: "Well you see, I was on Christmas holiday with my college roommate to her grandmother's when I met Charlie. I wouldn't exactly call it love at first sight, but he was handsome and charming. We kinda fell into a friends with benefits kind of relationship. Well, I decided Charlie wanted more from the relationship than I did. So I intended to end it and go back to college and forget all about him. That was until I discovered I was pregnant. I didn't tell him right away, because I debated back and forth about even keeping the baby. After Isabella was born, I decided Charlie deserved to know he had a daughter. That's when I took Isabella to see Charlie and Charlie outright denied being the father. Even though you can see just how much Isabella looks like him."_

They then put up a side by side picture of a now five-year-old Isabella and Charlie.

"Boo!" Esme jeered at the tv."That child looks nothing like that man! Boo!"

Maury: _"Well, I think it's time we brought out Charlie and see what he has to say about all this. Charlie, come on out."_

Esme continued to watch with amusement as a very handsome man came out on stage to a round of boo's They always boo'ed the would-be fathers.

Maury: _"Charlie, welcome to the show. Why do you feel you are not the father of little Isabella?"_

Charlie: _"First of all, Maury, Renée is a lying {beep} I've never claimed Isabella to be my biological daughter, but that little girl is my daughter in every other way. I don't know why Renée is doing this. I've tried to give Renée and Isabella everything I could. I even gave Isabella my name. _

_"First, we were not friends with benefits, at least not in my eyes. I was planning to ask Renée to marry me. I asked her to go out with some of my friends' wives just so she could get to know them. The next thing I know, I'm being dragged out of my bed by my friends telling me the girls were in trouble. So we drive over to the town where they were going out, and what do I find, but Renée making out with some muscle-bound albino with gold eyes."_

Esme's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widen and she continues to listen. She looks in the background on the set, where they still have the picture of the little girl, now the baby picture as well as her current picture, and notices just how much that baby looks like Emmett. Even though, her skin is pale, the slight pink blush of her cheeks, giving away that baby is indeed human. Esme flashes around the house, trying to find a blank VHS tape to pop into the VCR. She wanted to show it to Carlisle when he got home. _FUCKITY, FUCK, FUCK! _She thought to herself as there wasn't a blank tape to be found.

She wanted to turn off the television before Emmett got back, but she stood there glued to the television.

She listened as Charlie went on to explain how he never saw Renée again until she showed up on his doorstep seven months later with baby Isabella in tow. He went on to explain how he knew she wasn't his daughter, but he fell in love with that little girl instantly as did his mother_._

Maury: _We also invited Mrs. Helen to appear on the show but she declined. However, she did send along this video_.

Helen Swan: _I hate that __{beep} __Renée for what she did to my son. If I ever see that {beep—beep—beepity—beep—beep—beep—beep—beep} again, I will put my foot so far up her {beep—beepity—beep—beepity—beep—beep—beep} she'll be tasting my size 7 ½ leather shoe until the day her sorry {beep—beep—beep} dies!_

Esme was holding her sides, doubled over in laughter as she watched that sweet little gray-haired old lady cuss like a sailor on national tv. She was laughing so hard she never heard Emmett return from his hunt.

Maury: _Renée is there anything you'd like to say before we get the results?"_

Emmett stood there silently looking at the woman he once loved make a fool of herself on national tv and wondering what in the world she was trying to pull. It couldn't be child support. He had just established a bank account in Renée's name in the amount of six-hundred thousand dollars for the last five years and promised to add another ten-thousand-dollars a month every month until Isabella completed college. And if she wanted him to pay for Isabella to go to college, he would add the funds for that as well.

_Renée: Maury, I just want the world to know that 110% without a doubt Charlie is the father of Isabella._

With those words, Emmett went ballistic. He let out a feral growl that shook the house. Esme whirled around to see Emmett standing there looking every inch of the beast vampire he was.

"Emmett, baby I need you to calm down. It's just a tv show." She knew why he was upset, but she'd vowed to Carlisle she would never speak the words to anyone, for fear she may be implicated if anyone knew she knew.

Emmett was beyond reasoning. She tried to hold him, only for him to throw her aside like a rag doll. For fear of being hurt, she flew up the stairs to Carlisle's study to ring him.

Maury: "_As for the paternity of five-year-old Isabella…" _Maury took the paper out of the envelope he was handed. Maury continued to study the paper in his hand with an array of emotions playing on his face.

Maury: _"This is the strangest DNA test I've ever seen. It seems Isabella has 24 pairs of chromosomes instead of 23. It's not even fully established whether Renée is her biological mother. But without a doubt…Charlie, YOU, ARE…NOT THE FATHER!" _

With those words, Emmett's fist when through the television with another primal growl.

By the time Carlisle finally made it home to the distressed call from his mate, the entire downstairs of their house was completely destroyed. Including the stairs that led to the second floor. As he went through to the kitchen, the counters, cabinets and even the appliances, which had never been used were completely torn apart.

He then went to the door to the basement, that was completely torn off its hinges and went downstairs to find it too was completely destroyed. Except there sitting in the middle of the destruction was Emmett, his television and his Nintendo.

"Hey, Pops"

"Umm, hi, Emmett. Is everything okay?"

"Yep!" Emmett said popping his 'p'. "Sorry about the house. I guess I just needed to get out some frustration. I guess we gotta move again, huh?

Carlisle made a gesture that was classic Emmet. He wiped his hand across the back of his neck, as he took in the destruction around him. He wasn't even sure how the floor above them hadn't caved in, given the destruction of this room.

"Uhh, yeah son, it does appear that way

"Again, I'm sorry, Pops," Emmett said in his child-like manner as he continued to play his video game.

"It's okay, son. Glad to have you back," Carlisle said as he pats Emmett on the shoulder, before going off to try to find his scared mate.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Work has been a BIATCH! It's Labor Day weekend here in the U.S. and as I don't consider it a major holiday and its my usual and regular workday, I volunteered to work, and the phones have been hell. This chapter is not as long as others but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Also, please take a look at the Banner again. Alice has been replaced with a picture of Kristoff and you will see why when you read the chapter. So, without further ado. Here's your chapter.**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON NARRATIVE**

On the drive to Seattle, Bella wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She didn't know whether to be upset or relieved about the death of her mother, Renée.

Jasper could obviously feel what she was feeling but decided not to manipulate her emotions. He knew she needed to figure out on her own what she needed to feel. He would, of course, be there for her if and when she decided to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't push her. Bella could also tell and was incredibly grateful. However, during the drive, he couldn't seem to stop touching her. Whether it was playing with her long hair that felt like silk to his rough calloused hands; a trait that came from his many years in the Southern Wars. To running his hand along her arm, to giving soft kisses to her temple or just behind her ear.

This also did not go unnoticed by Bella, as the touches and kisses were definitely not unwanted. This was her first experience with a boy. Bella was socially awkward when it came to boys. Previously, Bella hadn't wanted or needed attention from boys. She was too busy trying to keep food on the table and bills paid in the household with her neglectful mother. This was all new to her, and she enjoyed it immensely.

She wanted so badly to reciprocate and she couldn't wait to kiss those soft lips again, but with a car full of vampires and her two fathers watching them so closely, she did nothing more than give him soft squeezes to his thigh to encourage him further. He made her feel special and wanted and beautiful. And God, she thought he was gorgeous. From his honey-blond curls that fell to his shoulders and sinfully over one eye, to the fullness of his soft pink lips that curled up on one side when he smiled at her. To the twinkle in his eye when he looked at her with those honey-colored eyes; which were a different shade from the rest of the Cullens, even her daddy's. She loved everything about him. _Wait, did I just think I love him? _She thought to herself. Yes, she decided, she was indeed in love with Jasper. That thought made her giddy inside.

She then started thinking about all the things that happened that lead to this and what was beginning to piss her off were her two fathers. They were having a pissing contest, like two schoolboys and she was the target of their aim. First, they were arguing over who got to ride in the car with her, then over who was going to sit between her and Jasper to make sure they stayed in line. Jasper wasn't having any of it so he sent them a large dose of fear, along with a deep rumbling growl low in his chest that sent them both scurrying away to a different vehicle. Jasper was afraid he'd frightened Bella, but when he heard her tinkling giggles and felt her amusement, he knew he'd made the right decision.

In the end, Emmett decided to drive one of the moving vans and Charlie, not wanting to be outdone drove the other which only made Bella roll her eyes. Felix drove the large, dark-tinted SUV that carried Master Marcus and Queen Didyme. Carlisle and Esme joined them. Rosalie was going to join her husband but rode in the car Felix drove, at the request of the Queen. The Queen was impressed with Rosalie at how she stuck by her husband's side through all of this. Marcus told her how Rosalie's and Emmett's bond was growing even though they were not true mates, they were as close as mates could get. Didyme was beginning to believe maybe she made the wrong choice, keeping Marcus away for so long. She knew it was the right choice, in the beginning, otherwise, there would have been no telling the fate that would have been bestowed on Kristoff, Marcus or her. But just maybe, once Kristoff had grown to his full maturity, she could have been more open to a reconciliation with her mate.

Kristoff drove the other large darkly-tinted SUV, that carried Jasper, Bella, the Amazon sisters, Nahuel and of course Edward.

Bella giggled to herself as she thought about her Uncle Eddie. It was plain to see to everyone, including Bella, that Kristoff and Edward were becoming quite close. Edward sat beside Kristoff in the passenger seat as Kristoff drove. It was so obvious they had so much in common, from the similarities in their gifts to even the messy, just fucked, bed hair they seemed to have. While Edward's was the, 'I run my finger through all day' hair, Kristoff's was shaved on one side and was tossed carelessly over one eye. Bella even thought she saw them slyly holding hands at one point when they thought no one else was looking.

Bella wanted to ask so many questions to the others in the car, but her sole attention was on the attention she was receiving from Jasper.

Once aboard the private jet, again she was bombarded with unwanted attention from her fathers. She wanted to ask someone to order them to stay in Forks, but she knew she couldn't and it wouldn't be right to make them stay away. She does love them both dearly and didn't want to not be in their lives, especially since she'd been kept away from them. But right now, she was so angry with them, she felt as if she could literally spit fire. She just wanted them to get along.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST, SHUT, UP! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ANOTHER WORD TO ME OR EACH OTHER THE REST OF THE FLIGHT! CHARLIE YOU WILL SIT THERE…" with the words and the point of her finger, Charlie was immediately flung into his seat

"…EMMETT YOU WILL SIT THERE…" Emmett was flung into a seat across from Charlie. However, the force at which Emmett was seated, given his pure size and hardness of his body, nearly collapsed the seat.

"AND I SWEAR TO _GOD_, IF ONE OF YOU UTTERS ONE MORE WORD I WILL THROW YOU BOTH OFF THIS GODDAMNED AIRPLANE!" Bella was tired, she was cranky and she was sick of these two grown men acting like two-year-olds fighting over a toy. Her break-down was met by a round of applause from everyone on the jet.

Jasper felt the anger literally boiling within her, and he tried to bring her temper down using his gift, but somehow she managed to push it away. However, the strangest thing was, after Bella's demand, neither of the two men were literally able to open their mouths to speak.

"Feel better, Darlin'?" Jasper asked Bella as they sat down in their seats. Jasper wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She buried her face into his neck as Jasper began to purr to sooth his mate. That, along with Bella's overall exhaustion, began to lull her to sleep.

After take-off, Didyme went back to the galley and prepared human meals for the lone human and three dhampirs on board. When the meal was presented to Charlie, surprisingly he was able to open his mouth to eat, but he still couldn't speak.

She brought a meal to Bella, but she was already sound asleep, still cuddled up next to Jasper.

"Perhaps, you'd like to take her back to the sleeper berth and let her lay down. It will be more comfortable for her," Didyme suggested to Jasper. He nodded his head, lifted Bella up, bridal style and carried her back to the sleeper cabin. Emmett and Charlie both tried to protest, but neither could get up from their seats. Charlie tried so hard, that he actually broke the lap tray, throwing his meal to the floor. Rosalie and Didyme just rolled their eyes and shook their heads at the two idiots.

"Humans don't fly, without a plane, Charlie. So I suggest you sit back and relax before I fulfill Bella's demand." Didyme didn't take well to her children being upset and she now considered Bella one of hers as all the dhampir that were under her care. Charlie looked up at her wide-eyed before nodding his head and sitting back.

"Behave yourself!" Didyme hissed at Charlie when she brought him another meal. All was quiet now and soon Charlie drifted off to sleep after eating, while Emmett sat quietly playing one of his handheld video games. Only wishing to shove one down Charlie's throat when he began to snore loudly.

On the other side of the passenger cabin, Edward and Kristoff were getting to know each other quite well. They too, couldn't stop touching each other. Edward was surprised when Kristoff lifted their now joined hands and brought it up to his lips and brushed his lips over Edward's knuckles. He promised to take Edward far into the jungle, away from Bella, and help him with his gift. To show him how to turn off the voices and images that had always bombarded Edwards mind for the past one-hundred years.

Meanwhile, Jasper lay in the bed provided in the sleeper cabin, spooning Bella, as she slept almost soundlessly. He thought she was just too cute for words. He enjoyed her warmth as it began to seep into his body, as he pressed himself as close to her as possible; and her incoherent mumbling in her sleep.

Jasper was in so much bliss holding Bella, he was almost in a semi-conscious state himself. He, himself was not conscious, however, his Major was fully awake and aware. It was the Major that heard when Bella began to moan Jasper's name in her sleep, that the little Major began to stir. Bella's eyes flew open as she felt the hardness of little Major press into her butt. Jasper felt her stiffen in his arms, while the Major cheered with excitement. When Jasper became aware of what was going on, he moved so fast to get away from Bella, that he actually fell out of the bed onto the floor. Jasper watched as Bella's cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment, and again, he thought it was the cutest thing. Ever.

"Did you…was that…" Bella flustered, as she became aware of what she was dreaming and Jasper's current state, and hoped to God she hadn't been sleeptalking. She pressed her face into her hands, out of both embarrassment and amusement. Of course, Jasper could feel her emotions.

"Bella, darlin', please don't be embarrassed. It is I, who should be embarrassed. That was not appropriate behavior on my part and I'm sorry." Jasper told her.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I'm just—I don't—I don't know how to respond. I've never had interactions with boys before. Is that normal?"

"Bella?" Jasper asked cautiously. "You've never had a boyfriend before?" Bella shook her head no. This excited Jasper and the Major very much to know he would be her first and only experience with everything.

"So I gave you your first kiss?" Bella bit her lip and slowly nodded her head, again the pink colored her cheeks.

"Oh, my Bella. I will take this as slow as you need. I won't push you for anything you are not ready for." Jasper assured her. Bella was grateful for this. While her mind was that of probably a thirty-year-old, her body was fully matured at age fifteen. She'd had many advances from boys at school, that she politely turned down and even men on the street, that all she had to do was tell them her true age and they were turned away. She tried very hard not to show off her body since she didn't want that kind of attention.

Bella was now, however, ready to take this next leap into full adulthood. She wanted Jasper to teach her what it meant to be a grown woman, and all the aspects associated with it, including sex. She knew this wouldn't happen immediately. Especially, with Charlie and Emmett only a few feet away. Not to mention the other vampires and the whole stupid vampire hearing.

Jasper felt Bella's determination as she crooked her finger to beckon him off the floor. Jasper eased his way off the floor and sat as close to the edge of the bed as possible, not trusting himself.

"You're too far away, Cowboy," Bella said seductively. The Major began to growl approvingly at being called Cowboy. Jasper tentatively moved closer until Bella grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him until their lips were locked. They continued to make out like the horny teenagers they were until there was a knock at the door. Jasper became frustrated but it was Bella that growled at the interruption, which to Jasper sounded more like the growl of a little lion cub. It was Rosalie giggling from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, to interrupt, Bella, but you may want to let Charlie out of his seat before he pisses himself." Jasper chuckled as Bellas eyes and mouth both were now in a perfect 'O'.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, again. Sorry for the delay in posting but work has been a _BIAATCH!_ Unfortunately, this story will come to a close soon, maybe one or two more chapters. But don't fret. There will be a sequel. However, you will have to wait a little bit for it.**

**That's for two reasons. **

**One. Babies at the Borders compilation is back in full swing again this year. Yes, the Fight Continues. I'm contributing Brand New Chapters from one of my submission from last year's fundraiser as well as a _Brand Spanking New_ story I'm really excited about. So step on over to Facebook and Search Babies at the Borders Fiction Compilation, check out the teasers already submitted, see how to donate and receive a copy of this year's Compilation. I've got less than a month to get those submitted so I won't leave you hanging on this story. I will give you a rough closure.**

**Second: FAGE season is almost upon us again. If you don't know what that is, FAGE stands for Fic Awesome Gift Exchange. It's like a secret Santa for the fanfiction authors. Gifts for each other that we get to share with our Fic Awesome readers. So, please. Look forward to those, while I come up with more for our Dhampir, Vampire, Human (maybe not for long) family.**

**Now, on with our story...**

* * *

_**Volterra, Italy…**_

A few days after the guards he sent to investigate the Cullen coven returned, Aro received a number of packages that were delivered by Fed-EX.

Inside three of the packages were the heads of three vampires. A man with a dirty blonde ponytail, a woman with vibrant red hair and a black man with dreadlocks. The other packages received contained various body parts of two of the vampires. There were no other body parts for the dreadlocked vampire. Without even touching him, the amount of pain displayed on this vampires face suggested his body had already been burned to ash. Surprisingly, this was confirmed with the next package opened. It contained vampire ash that smelled much like the head.

First, Aro picked up the head of the blond male. Using his gift, Aro began to read the memories of this vampire. Aro read his life story, pretty standard stuff. He stumbled upon the vampire wars. _How unfortunate. _Aro thought to himself.

He read how Maria used him as her most valuable tracker. He saw how she'd sent him after her beloved Major, after his escape. He saw how this man respected the Major and was even in awe of him. So when he finally came upon him, this vampire let the Major have his freedom. But then never returned to Maria.

What he saw next, thoroughly disgusted Aro, and if vampires could, he thinks he would throw up. This man was vile and evil. What he did to women and young girls were enough to turn the ancient vampire's stomach.

He then saw how he grabbed babies from human women before draining the mothers and taking the babies to unknown locations before dropping them off. On a few occasions, this man had even cut babies straight out of the mothers' wombs.

But what was strange, were the babies themselves. Some of the babies were allowed to drink blood from the mothers before he himself finished them off. What kind of babies were these? Aro didn't understand. They were not immortal children, because he saw the human mothers and even saw the women pregnant with their child before being cut from their womb.

This was like watching a train wreck. Aro wanted so badly to throw this vile creature's head directly into the pits of hell, but he couldn't put it down and continued to search his memories. He had to know the significance of the babies. He knew there was something he was missing. The only ones that could truly tell him, Marcus and Felix, were both now missing. Marcus kept all archival records. If there was knowledge to be learned about what he was seeing, Marcus would know. Aro had no idea where to look. Especially now, since Marcus had transferred most of their archives onto the computer with the help of Felix. Aro didn't know, nor felt the need to learn such technologies. Hell, he barely knew how to use a cell phone.

Aro continued his reading of this man. He began to see several telephone calls to and from someone. This man was stealing young women, children, and babies for this man on the phone, but who was he. He never said a name. They never used names with each other. It was only tracker and old man.

No money ever exchanged hands. At first, money was left in a safety deposit box at a bank. The same bank every time. Then he began to speak of money being transferred into an account. This was getting Aro nowhere. Even if he could find the bank, he didn't know enough about technology to trace where the money came from. Maybe he could ask one of the other guard members.

Then came the search for a girl from a house in Phoenix, Arizona in the USA. Ahh, now he was getting somewhere. He took the mother that spilled everything. Her daughter was sent to Forks to live with her father.

Aro dropped the head back into the box. It was now time to speak with his guard. He had been putting it off. He was terribly upset with them. Demetri had purposely not answered his calls and for that, he was being punished until Aro could calm down enough to question and read him without doing bodily harm. While Jane was also not as forthcoming, she said she had been ordered not to answer by Demetri and the others backed up her story.

Aro knew they were lying as they could not look him in the eyes. However, he decided to let it go at that moment. There were more pressing issues that were needed in the throne room that took precedence. Now, was the time for them to come clean.

He called for Alec to retrieve Demetri. Aro had ordered Alec to take away Demetri's senses and throw him in the dungeon until he was ready to speak with him. He now told Alec to make sure Demetri was fed and cleaned up before bringing him to the audience chamber.

The four vampires, Demetri, Jane, Santiago, and Afton, were now standing before Aro and Caius for judgment.

"Demetri, I'm going to ask you to simply tell me what happened when you went to observe the Cullens," Aro spoke evenly, without any show of emotion or inflection in his voice.

Demetri explained how he tracked the tracker to a location in the Olympic Mountains and what they all saw from their vantage point. Aro then retrieved the head he had stored behind his throne and asked if this was the tracker.

"Yes Master," was Demetri's simple reply. Aro nodded for him to continue his explanation.

When Demetri told him of the strange human woman he'd observed, Aro held out his hand for Demetri. He wanted to see if it was the same girl or the mother he'd observed in the tracker's memories. Most of this information was a repeat of what Aro was told over the phone from Demetri while still on location. So, he now wanted to see it first hand, so to speak.

Aro first shuffled through the memories of the conversation with Felix, which only seemed to anger Aro. He didn't know where the guard was, and Aro didn't like being kept out of the loop, even though he knew Felix was only loyal to Marcus. He would have gotten rid of Felix long ago, but he was Marcus' oldest and most loyal friend and guard. To dispose of him would have only further upset Marcus, whom he preferred to keep as content as possible.

While the Ancients ruled the vampire world collectively, Aro was the self-proclaimed leader. Aro was arrogant and with Caius having no active gift, other than his superb fighting skills of which Aro lacked, and while Marcus' gift was extremely useful, in Aro's eyes, his talent outweighed Marcus'.

Aro watched in amazement as the young human woman, who had the speed nearly that of a vampire, ran into view and into the mountain trail. She appeared to have been crying. He then saw the dreadlocked vampire take the same path. Whether he had been following the girl, Aro didn't know. Aro now wished he hadn't ordered the team to keep their distance because he was curious as to what was taking place out of Demetri's view. Until he saw the infamous Major Whitlock come onto the scene.

Caius watched Aro hunched over Demetri's hand with impatience and boredom. Normally, Aro would get to the information he wished to obtain quickly and get on with the hearing. Either, there was much information to gather, which Caius couldn't understand since Caius himself knew Aro had spoken on the phone to Demetri as it occurred and knew already this much of the information. He was there when the call took place. Why Aro kept on with this inane pomposity, Caius didn't know. He wished he'd just get on with it. The only surprise, so far, was the appearance of the boxed head. Caius decided to reach for the box and examine it closely to see if he recognized this vampire. He then poked him in the eye, just for the hell of it. James attempted a growl, but with no vocal cords attached nothing came out. He then clamped his teeth at Caius' fingers. This amused Caius, tremendously.

Caius and the others watched on as Aro finally dropped Demetri's hand and take a step back, eyes widened.

"Did any of you see whether this woman attacked the vampire?" Aro asked excitedly. They shook their heads

"I can't be sure, Master, but we believe the Major dismembered the vampire. Purple smoke was seen after the woman left the mountain trail," Jane finally answered. Jane refused to believe any vampire was more powerful than she or her brother. That included the so-called, God of War. So, no, there was no way she would admit, even if she did, that this woman, this human woman was capable of such a thing.

After that explanation, Aro eagerly grabbed Demetri's hand again. He continued to watch this beautiful creature with awe and amazement. He wanted her. He had to know her and have her for himself. He didn't care that she was human or what else she may be. She was exquisite. And if she was that exquisite as a human, think of how much more she would be as an immortal.

Aro's gift on Demetri was interesting. Not only could he read Demetri's memories, but could also see Demetri's gift in action as he witnessed the events. Though he couldn't tell who the signatures belong to, he could see the indication of new vampires entering the area.

He watched as the indicator recognized a new vampire in the area, however, once it got within a certain range suddenly disappeared as if they were no longer there. Very shortly after the red-headed vampire came in to view heading towards the woman.

Aro continued to watch in awe of everything that happened after this. Then the most shocking thing happened he never expected to see in anyone's memories. His sister appeared. The sister he thought dead for so many years was suddenly right before him. The cacophony of emotions that ran through Aro was like a whirlwind until it finally settled on anger.

Anger that he had obviously been lied to by his dear brother an sister; as he too appeared into view along with another unknown human male. This young man appeared not much younger than his brother; almost as if they could be twins. The worst was there was no surprise on Marcus' face at the appearance of his supposedly deceased mate.

Aro was so angry, he didn't realize he had let go of Demetri's hand and now had a grip on the trackers head. He gripped and squeezed his head so tightly that cracks began to fissure on his face and he was crying out in pain until the man's head came off his body. When Aro realized what he had done, he became even angrier and punted Demitri's head across the audience chamber as if he were playing American football.

"FIND HIM! FIND HIM! YOU FIND THAT BASTARD!" Aro's usually calm demeanor was long gone. He was in an uncontrollable rage. He began to smash the throne chairs, beginning with Marcus'.

Caius worked quickly to subdue him before he could do any more destruction. Aro continued to kick and scream as Caius was finally able to grab the much smaller man, pinning Aro's arms to his side before hauling him out of the chamber.

"FIND HIM! FIND THEM ALL! I WANT THEM BROUGHT BEFORE ME! NOW!" Aro continued rant could be heard throughout the citadel as Caius carried him towards his study.

After the dust had settled, Jane and Alec worked quickly to reattach Demetri's head. Jane and Alec both liked and respected Demetri. He, after all was their immediate superior in the chain of command. They then took Demetri to his private quarters, to wait for Heidi to return with the day's meals to help with the recovery of Demetri.

* * *

**_~~ooOoo~~_**

**_SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE AMAZON RAINFOREST…_**

Charlie Swan was in awe of the sights and sounds from the rainforest. He, however, continued to complain loudly about the heat, the bugs and any and everything he could. When they crossed a river, the vampires could walk across or swim through the river as the piranha, crocodile, python and other river creatures stayed far away from them; but with the presence of Charlie's fresh human blood, the creatures seem to draw near.

A thought crossed in Emmett's mind at one point, that maybe he could tip the boat and they could be rid of Charlie's complaining once and for all. He quickly dismissed the idea, knowing this would hurt Bella if anything happened to him.

Charlie wanted to dip his hand into the water, just to splash onto his overheated face and neck. Just as he was about to dip his hand in, Jasper clamped onto his outstretched arm to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sir," Jasper told him. Jasper then reached his hand into the water and scooped up one of the piranhas and showed Charlie the fish with razor-sharp teeth that was now gasping for air while out of the water but still chomping at Charlie. The look on Charlie's face was priceless and Emmett had to suppress a chuckle. Charlie tucked his hands under him for the remainder of the boat ride.

Once they were on dry ground again Charlie was the first out of the boat, go down on his hands and knees and kissed the ground.

The walk from the river to the compound was excruciatingly slow, as they had to walk at human pace in order for Charlie to keep up. Even then, he had to stop for rest and water breaks as he was clearly not used to the heat and humidity. He also refused to be carried by one of the vampires again.

Finally, Emmett had enough. Through many protests, Emmett picked Charlie up in a fireman's carry.

"Let's get this done!" Emmett announced. Jasper picked Bella up onto his back and the group quickly, from that point, made it to the compound.

As they broke through the clearing, the group came upon a upcropping of numerous treehouses that were connected by suspension bridges, with smaller huts and cabin structures on the ground. Bella thought it was absolutely awe-inspiring.

Esme had never seen anything like it in her life, and her mind immediately went to designing a treehouse for her, Carlisle and the rest of the family.

Emmett finally put Charlie down and gathered his wife in his arms as they looked at everything. Rose too, had never seen anything like it; even with all the traveling, the pair had done in their mini-adventures. Emmett thought this put the TV show Treehouse Masters to shame.

"Mama Didi!" a little girl that looked to be around five-years-old called out. She quickly grabbed a knotted swing rope, swung out from one of the treehouses, before doing a flip and landed right into Didyme's awaiting arms.

"You're back!" The girl cried once she was in her arms and hugged Didyme tightly around the neck.

"I am, ladybug," Didyme said as she held the child close to her. Esme became her usually overly emotional self as she stood clutching Carlisle's hand to the point of almost crushing it. It almost brought Carlisle to his knees at the strength at which his wife was gripping his hand.

Suddenly there were about fifteen more children coming out from various locations, all in varying ages. Some even carrying babies and toddlers. All calling out for the former Queen.

Carlisle could almost see the wheels turning in Esme's mind. How many of them could she keep and take back with her? Carlisle chuckled to himself; his mate was now as close to heaven as they could get.

Then out of the largest of the ground level cabins came two of the most beautiful exotic looking women Charlie had ever seen. One more so than the other.

Kachiri ran up to her sisters for a hug as Huilen stood, stock still, as if almost in shock. Everyone turned to focus her gaze which landed on Charlie that seemed to have the same shocked expression on his face.

"Uh, what's going on? What's wrong with Charlie?" Bella whispered into Jasper's ear, enjoying the closeness of being clung to him on his back. Jasper could feel the joy, excitement and even a little lust for his little mate. Jasper decided to store that last bit away for later, as he took in the sight of Huilen and Charlie.

"Darlin', I think your Dad just found his mate," Jasper told her


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE**

**_SIX MONTHS LATER_**

All seemed to be going well in the Amazon Rainforest. Didyme and Marcus are rekindling their bond. Marcus is getting to know his son, Kristoff and his mate Edward.

Edward's and Kristoff's mating bond is a strong one. They are rarely seen apart from one another. They have even adopted one of the children from the compound, a six-month-old little girl named Analise. The only thing Edward missed from his old life was his piano, however, Kristoff surprised him with a keyboard on their six-month anniversary. They all live together in Kristoff's treehouse. Any of the women in the compound were eager to babysit little Analise whenever the two needed special time together. Especially Grandma Esme and Auntie Rosie.

Carlisle and Esme were doing fantastic. Esme designed an elaborate treehouse and have adopted five children; two babies, one each a boy and girl and three older children. Carlisle has opened a hospital on the compound, as well. While hybrids need little treatment, since depending on their level of vampirism, they heal nearly as fast as full vampires, he also works at the clinic that was established by Marcus and Didyme long ago for blood donations from the locals to feed the children that require blood. He also set up a free clinic for the locals to tend to their healthcare needs.

While everyone thought Rosalie would have been the first to adopt a child, she was just happy helping out all of the children in the compound. She does, however, spend most of her time in the nursery, and caring for the new arrivals, although, they haven't been many recently. Emmett works happily by his wife's side.

Emmett also works alongside Nahuel, who works tirelessly trying to bring down his father. He's been in the shadows for far too long, and now that the tracker he employed is no longer…available, he's been spotted on a few occasions. He's still a slippery fucker, though.

Charlie hasn't been seen at the compound since Huilen carried him off to her hut she and Nahuel lived in before the compound was set up. Nahuel, Didyme, and Carlisle, however, did go and make sure his change took place successfully. Charlie would not allow Carlisle nor Nahuel close enough to the hut because of his feral snarls and growls, in the protection of his new mate, but did catch glimpse of both Charlie and Huilen to know they were both safe. The same could be said with Didyme when she approached, however, Didyme was able to speak with Huilen. The hut seemed to be in relatively decent condition, even though there was some structural damage. Though, there is little doubt how the hut became damaged if you go by the moans of pleasure that could be heard deep in the forest while approaching the hut.

Bella was ecstatic for her father. Not only had he finally found happiness, but he wasn't around to continue the feud with Emmett over who was the best father. Which meant she got to spend more time really getting to know her new family and her new mate.

She and Jasper, much like Edward and Kristoff were rarely seen apart from one another. They could be spotted in the early mornings, just inside the clearing, practicing Tai-Chi and other meditation exercises to help center her and so she was better able to control her gift. Her Uncles Kristoff and Eddie often joined in as it immensely helped Edward as well.

Both Bella and Edward were now able to close off their gifts to only be used when needed. Many of the gifts of the vampires in the compound were integral to the safety and security of the children that resided there. Especially Zafrina's illusion projection, which helped cloak the entire area in case they received unwanted visitors.

Emmett established an internet connection via satellite so that Bella could finish High School online, as well as enroll in college courses through the University of Brazil. However, Bella was really looking forward to going back to the states to further her degree and live the regular college experience. She and Jasper even spoke of enrolling together at a University in South America so they could still be close to the rest of the family.

At first, Felix felt like the odd man out, with all the mated couples around. However, though they weren't true mates, he and Zafrina seem to really hit it off and would often spend time alone together.

Neither Felix nor Marcus had any concerns about returning to Volterra at the moment. However, they knew eventually, they would have to account for their time away to the brothers.

All in all, everything seemed to be going well for the group and all were extremely happy.

**_EXCEPT…_**

Aro was now leading an all-out manhunt for this mystery person the tracker, James was working for. After continuing to search through his memories, he decided to pay a visit to Maria to see what she knew of the tracker and if she had any knowledge of this man

"Libishomen!" Maria spat. "You dare come to me for help in finding this monster when one of your very own is one as well? Has he been punished for what he did to me?"

"Who is it you speak of, Maria? I give you my word, I have no knowledge of any of this. But I vow to see to it that whoever wronged you shall be brought to justice." Maria narrowed her eyes and looked at Aro. Whatever she was looking for, she obviously found, as the look of resolution appeared on her face.

"Come, sit with me. I will tell you a tale of a young innocent human girl, hiding to save her life. And how she became the meanest and deadliest Vampire Warlord Mexico has ever seen."

"Do you mind, Maria? I'd much rather glimpse it from your memories," Aro cunningly held out his hand for Maria to take. Maria indulged him. By the time Aro was done, he was flabbergasted. A child, born of a human woman and a vampire? This child was no monster as Maria's mind wanted to portray him. He could clearly see the resemblance to Marcus and the man seen with his sister Didyme.

But that was not all Aro knew. While Maria tried to tuck this information way back into the recesses of her mind, she knew long ago, Marcus gave that 'thing' to his wife to raise. However, nothing escapes the tendrils of Aro's gift.

Aro, however, wasn't sure how to proceed with this information. The child obviously was not an immortal child, as he as grown into a young man. And the other two? Were they the same species as Marcus's bastard child? And if so, how many more were there out there if there was a name for the men that preyed on young human women?

As Aro contemplated all of this, his phone rang.

"Jane my dear, do you have news for me?" he asked his favorite and most trusted guard.

"Master, the Cullens haven't been in their residence in Forks for a long time, however the guardian tribe that Carlisle made a treaty with was more than forthcoming of some interesting information regarding a certain Chief of Police, that vanished at the same time as the Cullens. Taking with them the girl we witnessed in the mountain range. The girl bears the same Surname as the Police Official, however, it seems to be common knowledge that she is, in fact, the 'demon spawn' of one of the Cullens. Their words, Master, not mine."

"I see, so it seems Carlisle or one of his progenies seems to be a disciple of my dear Brother," Aro mused out loud, but more to himself.

"Master?" Jane questioned.

"Is there anything else, Jane?"

"Yes, Master. The Jet is being housed in a hanger in Seattle. According to flight logs, it arrived on the same day and was housed in the same hanger as a much larger jet that arrived from Guyana, South America. However, both passenger and pilot boarded the jet headed back to South America two days later."

"Excellent work, my dear Jane. Gather your subordinates and head to Guyana. I gather Demetri is staying in line as your subordinate?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I will meet you there within a day or two. We will scour every part of the continent until we find them."

**_…TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**_Thank you to all that read, reviewed and followed this story. I promise I have much more to write as we are not quite finished yet, however I have other projects at the moment that take precedence. Please look for the sequel sometime in the New Year. Also, please. if you are able to donate to the Babies at the Borders Fanfiction , Please do so. We really want to do something to end their suffering. I promised two stories towards this years compilation._**

**_Until then. Take care, my lovelies and thanks for your readership. _**


End file.
